First Love
by Leory A2
Summary: Cinta adalah salah satu anugrah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan pada kita. Karena itu kau tak perlu lari dan menghindar, karena justru itu hanya akan membuatmu lebih sakit. Chapter 10 update!
1. Chapter 1 : Perubahan Baru

**Warning : **AU, OC, Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, SasoSaku *masih bingung*

**Genre : **Romance/Family/Friendship

**Summary : **Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis desa yang pindah ke kota bersama ayah tercinta demi karir sang ayah, bagaimana kehidupan sakura di tempat barunya? Akankah ia bertemu dengan First lovenya?

**Don't Like, Don't Read!  
**

**Chapter 1 : perubahan **

Aku tak tau caranya memulai sesuatu yang baru bagiku karena memang aku tak bisa atau mungkin memang aku tak mau mencobanya. Aku takut nanti akibatnya tak akan sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Dan karena itulah aku sangat terkejut saat ayah bilang kami akan pindah ke kota tempat ayahku dipindahtugaskan. Awalnya aku sangat senang saat ayah mengabarkan akan naik jabatan dari jabatannya yang hanya sebagai kepala cabang sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pertanian. Ayah sudah bekerja pada perusahaan itu sejak aku kecil. Bahkan mendiang kakek juga bekerja di perusahaan itu, walaupun hanya sebagai buruh kecil.

Kehidupan kami mulai berubah saat ayah berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan itu dan membuka cabang kecil lainnya di beberapa desa tetangga. Karena keberhasilannya itu ayah di tunjuk sebagai kepala cabang. Dan sejak saat itu ayah jadi jarang dirumah, bahkan kami hanya bertemu saat sarapan pagi, ayah selalu pulang malam karena harus bolak balik ke kota. Aku sudah bilang pada ayah agar menginap saja kalau tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, tapi ayah selalu menolak karena tidak ingin meninggalkan aku sendirian dirumah, apalagi aku anak perempuan, anak satu – satunya ayah.

Aku hanya tinggal bersama ayah, ibuku telah meninggal saat ia melahirkan aku. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai kakak laki – laki tapi ia juga telah pergi menyusul ibu, meninggalkan aku dan ayah. Saat itu aku benar – benar sedih dan terpuruk, aku bahkan sampai tidak mau pergi ke sekolah selama berminggu – minggu. Baru setelah Ayah mengantar dan menjemput ku di sekolah aku baru mau sekolah lagi. Aku masih mengingat masa – masa saat aku masih berjalan bersama – sama dengan kakak ke sekolah. Ayah selalu mengantarku sampai aku tamat SMP, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan ayah terus.

Akhirnya aku berangkat sekolah sendiri lagi. Aku tau ayah juga sangat sedih dengan apa yang menimpa keluarga kami, ia hanya tidak memperlihatkanya didepanku. Aku sering memergoki ayah sedang menatap foto kami sekeluarga dengan pandangan yang sendu. Kadang – kadang ayah tertidur di ruang kerjanya sambil memeluk foto ibu. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad tidak akan membuat ayah sedih lagi. Aku harus bisa membahagiakan ayah, itu tekadku.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu nak?" pertanyaan ayah membangunkan aku dari lamunanku yang menerawang kemasa silam.

"Terserah ayah saja," jawabku tersenyum. Sepertinya ayah belum puas dengan jawabanku, dan dugaanku tepat.

"Ayah juga ingin mendengar keinginanmu nak, kalau kamu tidak suka bilang saja, jangan menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukamu dengan rencana ayah ini, nak" nada suara ayah melemah, sepertinya ia mencemaskanku. Aku segera menepis perasaan ayah yang sepertinya kecewa dengan jawabanku tadi. Aku segera menghampiri ayah dan memeluknya. Ayah mencium ubun – ubun kepalaku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun yah, aku senang kita akan pindah ke kota, ayah tidak harus pulang malam lagi kan? Lagipula disana pasti menyenangkan" ucapku bohong. Aku masih ragu apakah disana akan menyenangkan atau tidak.

"Ya, tentu saja akan menyenangkan, kamu akan mempunyai banya teman baru disana," ayah tersenyum kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam dan berkata "Baiklah kalau begitu kamu harus tidur sekarang, besok pagi – pagi ayah akan mengurus kepindahan kita dan lusa kita bisa melihat – lihat tempat yang akan kita tinggali nanti,". Aku bangkit dari pelukan ayah dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Jangan lupa gosok gigi, dan cuci kaki dulu sebelum tidur..sayang!" ayah sedikit berteriak dari ruang tamu.

Aku mendengus dan berbalik, "Aku tau ayah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," aku benci saat ayah masih menganggap aku masih anak kecil. Mengingatkan aku akan hal – hal yang harus diingatkan pada anak kecil. Tapi aku tertawa geli saat mengingat semenit yang lalu aku masih bermanja – manja dipelukan ayah.

"Haha..ternyata anak ayah memang sudah besar yah, udah punya pacar blum ya? Anak teman ayah banyak juga yang ganteng – ganteng lho. Apa ayah jodohkan saja dengan kamu ya?" ayah kembali menggodaku saat aku telah masuk kekamar.

"Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" teriakku sebal. Sementara di luar kamar hanya terdengar cekikikan ayah yang terdengar puas. Yah, begitulah keakraban kami, walaupun ayah sering menggodaku tapi aku tau ia sangat sayang padaku. Dan aku rasa diapun tau kalau aku sangat menyayangi nya. Aku harap perubahan kehidupan baru kami di Kota nanti tidak akan merubah semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

"Bagaimana sakura? Kau suka rumahnya?" ayah bertanya padaku yang masih asyik melihat – lihat rumah baru yang akan kami tinggali nanti. Aku tak tau apa aku pernah melihat atau pernah kesini, tapi rumah ini terasa tidak asing. Terlebih saat aku melihat kamar dilantai dua rumah ini, aku langsung suka. Entahlah rasa apa yang hinggap didadaku tapi yang jelas aku suka.

"Ya, ayah. Aku suka, suka sekali!" jawabku tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah, ayah takut kau tak akan suka selera ayah," ayah menatap wajahku dengan expresi cemas, tapi sedetik kemudian expresi itu berganti dengan wajah senang. "Tapi untunglah kau suka," lanjut ayah tersenyum lagi.

"Ayaaah, jangan bilang begitu, aku suka apapun yang ayah suka," aku memeluk ayah, menenggelamkan wajahku di sana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayah akan mengurus semua yang diperlukan pada pemilik rumah ini dulu, kamu silahkan lihat – lihat ruangan yang lainnya," ayah mengecup ubun – ubun kepalaku singkat dan melepaskan pelukanku. Kemudian berjalan ke arah pemilik rumah dan pengacaranya di ruang depan.

Aku mulai melihat – lihat ruangan lain yang belum sempat aku lihat secara detail. Rumah ini sebenarnya tidaklah besar, hanya terdiri dari beberapa kamar dan ruangan, dengan 2 lantai. Ada beberapa lukisan yang masih tergantung di dinding sekitar tangga dan ruang makan, aku tak tau apakah itu termasuk dalam pembelian rumah ini atau tidak. Tapi lukisan itu sangat indah, goresan cat air yang ada dilukisan itu menggetarkan hatiku, dan gambar yang ada di dalamnya terasa…hidup. Aku berharap lukisan itu akan tetap ada dirumah ini.

Aku kembali ke ruang depan, mengira – ngira bagaimana rumah ini nantinya setelah barang – barangku akan berada disini. Ruang tamu seperti biasa selalu berada di depan, dan ruang makan berada sedikit ke dalam, mungkin kami disitu juga akan menempatkan TV karena aku dan ayah biasa nonton TV sambil makan. Di sebelah kanan ruang makan ad pintu lagi yang sepertinya menuju dapur. Aku membuka pintu itu, dan tebakanku benar. Di ujung dapur ada 2 pintu, aku penasaran dan membuka pintu pertama. Yang kudapati adalah tentu saja yang selalu dekat dapur adalah kamar mandi. Aku membuka pintu lainnya, ternyata disitu tidak tau rumah ini juga mempunyai garase, karena dari luar tidak terlihat kalau rumah ini punya garasi. Aku berjalan ke luar menuju ujung garasi. Ternyata garasenya berada di samping rumah ini, tentu saja tidak terlihat.

Rumah ini mempunyai 3 kamar, 2 di lantai atas dan sisanya dilantai bawah. Aku sudah memutuskan kamar mana yang akan menjadi tempat ku tidur nanti. Kamar di lantai atas yang menghadap ke arah belakang rumah, dimana balkonnya menghadap kea rah timur dan … pantai pasir putih yang indah.

"oh, ayah…ia benar – benar memilih tempat yang sempurna," batinku senang. Aku berjalan ke arah belakang rumah ini, ke pantai, pantai yang indah. Sepi. Dan aku suka tempat sepi ini.

Aku mendengar ayah memanggil namaku. _'Sepertinya waktu untuk melihat – lihat rumah ini hampir habis, lagi pula aku juga akan tinggal dirumah ini, masih banyak waktu untuk melihat – lihat'_ pikirku.

"Ya ayah, aku datang!" aku menyahut panggilan ayah.

"Sakura, dari mana saja kamu?" Tanya ayah sedikit cemas.

"Aku melihat pantai yah, indah sekali. Aku senang dan rasanya sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat – cepat pindah kesini," Aku tersenyum gembira menyatakan rasa senangku.

"Tapi aku belum selesai melihat – lihat yah," aku menggembungkan pipiku tanda kecewa.

"Haha..kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk itu, sayang. Nah, sekarang ayah ada pertemuan penting dengan beberapa klien, ayah harap kita bisa pergi sekarang,"

"Ya, baiklah..."jawabku dengan nada suara yang melemah.

"Jangan kecewa sayang," ayah membelai lembut kepalaku.

Ayah membawaku ke kantor barunya nanti, karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu jadi tidak semua pegawai yang datang bekerja, hanya beberapa orang buruh yang terlihat sibuk di gudang. Ternyata ayah ditempatkan di bagian barang – barang dan keluar masuk, entahlah aku tak tau jelasnya seperti apa, tapi aku melihat banyak truk – truk yang keluar masuk yang mungkin membawa produk atau bahan baku perusahaan ini.

Ayah masuk ke dalam kantornya yang terletak diujung ruangan besar yang mirip gudang ini. Suasana dalam kantor justru jauh berbeda dengan luarnya. Tenang, itulah pendapatku tentang ruang kerja baru ayah. Disamping ruangan terdapat jendela kaca besar yang dapat melihat langsung kinerja dari orang – orang diluar._ 'Mungkin ini untuk mengawasi orang – orang yang bekerja diluar,'_pikirku.

Ayah memperkenalkan aku dengan beberapa temannya disana. Setelah itu mereka asyik sendiri dengan urusan mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang berada dekat jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan suasana diluar. Aku melirik ayah yang tengah berdiskusi dengan beberapa partnernya. _'Sepertinya akan lama nich. Aku bosan'_.

"Mhh…ayah…maaf mengganggu, apa aku boleh keluar, disini..ummhh…sedikit membosankan,"izinku pada ayah tak lupa dengan senyum manisku.

"Ah..maaf sayang, ayah melupakanmu ya?"

"Tidak…tidak…Cuma aku ingin melihat – lihat yang diluar saja," balazku cepat.

"Baiklah, ayah harap kamu jangan terlalu jauh dari sini, tempat ini masih asing bagimu," peringat ayah.

"Ya ayah," aku tersenyum gembira, akhirnya aku bisa juga keluar dari tempat yang membosankan ini.

"Anak yang manis" aku mendengar gumaman teman ayah, aku kembali tersenyum.

Aku melangkah keluar, sambil berdendng riang. Awalnya aku tak tau mau kemana, aku hanya menuruti kemana langkah kakiku pergi. Disini hanya ada gedung – gedung tinggi dan ruang – ruang yang tak jelas bagiku.

"Huuuf….aku menggeliatkan badanku, disini lebih membosankan dari yang didalam, tak ada yang menarik,"sesalku. Aku berkeiling sekali lagi dan masuk ke dalam kantor ayah tadi. Aku lihat ayah sepertinya sudah selesai dengan urusannya karena terlihat mereka berjabat tangan sambil tertawa – tawa. Seorang temannya melirikku yang berada diluar ruangan itu, disusul dengan ayah. Dan mereka tertawa lagi. _'Apa mereka menertawakan aku?_"aku cemberut sendiri memikirkan itu.

Tak terasa seseorang menepuk bahuku. "Mengapa cemberut nona manis?" suara baritone yang tidak aku kenal mengagetkanku. Aku reflex menoleh ke belakang dan sedetik kemudian aku terdiam membeku. Aku menahan nafasku, dia melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Kemudian melihat ke arah dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku semenyeramkan itu?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku masih terdiam, dan tersadar kembali saat dia menyentuhkan kembali tangannya ke bahuku. Tak pernah aku melihat sosok yang sempurna seperti ini sebelumnya. Wajah putih yang bersih,rambut hitam panjang sebahu yang diikat rapi, hidung yang mancung sempurna, pipi yang tirus dan rahangnya yang keras, mata onyx nya yang hitam kelam seakan – akan menenggelamkan aku ke dalamnya. Badannya yang tegap dan tinggi membuat aku merasa sangat kecil di depannya.

"I..i..iya,a..a..maksudku ti..tidak," jawabku gagap. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, aku merasakan wajahku memanas, jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Jadi? Iya atau tidak?"Tanyanya dengan senyum yang lebih mirip seringai.

"Hah..."aku kembali tak bisa berkata apa – apa.

"Hahahaha…kau gadis yang menarik," katanya tersenyum yang kembali menghanyutkanku.

"Aa..selamat siang Tuan Muda," terdengar suara ayah yang rupanya telah berada disampingku.

_'Sejak kapan ayah berada disitu?'_batinku.

"Tuan Haruno," jawabnya menganggukkan kepala.

"Anda sudah kenal dengan putriku Sakura?"

"Ah..ya..kami baru saja berkenalan," jawabnya tersenyum pada ayah, tapi matanya melirik ke arahku dan mengedipkan satu matanya. Aku kembali merasakan panas wajahku, sepertiya lama – lama disini akan membuat wajahku benar – benar terbakar.

"Aa..baiklah Tuan Haruno, selamat datang di Uchiha Corp," ia menjabat tangan ayahku yang tentu saja diterima oleh ayahku dengan senang hati.

Aku tak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke desa. Bayangan pemuda sempurna tadi masih terlintas dikepalaku, suaranya yang berat itu masih terngang – ngiang ditelingaku. Dan sepertinya ayah tau apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Dia tampan ya?"

"Ya, sangat tampan…hah….ayaaaahhh!" aku baru sadar kalau ayah menggodaku.

"Kau suka padanya ya?" ayah menggodaku lagi.

"Ayaaaahhhh…."aku meggembungkan pipiku, cemberut kesal.

"Tapi dia tak cocok untukmu nak, kita tidak setara dengannya, lagipula dia…" ayah sedikit menggantungkan kata – katanya lalu melanjutkannya. Aku menahan nafas penasaran, tak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang nanti mungkin akan menyakitiku. "...sudah bertunangan," lanjut ayah yang kembali membuatku membatu.

"Oohh…"

Hanya itu kata yang keluar keluar dari mulutku. Aku mungkin merasa sedikit kecewa dengan informasi yang baru saja diberikan ayah, tetapi hal itu segera ku ganti dengan kata – kata yang sedikit menyenangkan ayah saataku mendengar ayah memanggil namaku.

"Sakura!..kamu tidak apa - apa?"

"Hah,..ya..ah ya ayah, tentu saja…a..aku hanya kagum saja dengan Tuan Muda Uchiha itu," jawabku dengan tawa kecl yang sedikit dibuat – buat.

"_Huff…sebenarnya aku kecewa berat karena orang yang pertama kali membuat jentungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat itu sudah mempunyai pasangan. Tapi tidak apa – apa suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada yang terbaik untukku. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk menemukannya…yeaahh…_"Aku tersenyum – senyum sendiri memikirkan pergolakan batin yang terjadi dalam pikiranku.

"Nah, begitu dong, itu baru namanya anak ayah, sakura yang selalu tersenyum manis" perkataan ayah mengembalikanku ke alam nyata.

Perjalanan kami pulang terus berlanjut yang diiringi dengan khayalan – khayalanku tentang kehidupan baru kami nanti di kota yang sangat asing bagiku itu. Namun aku berharap semua perubahan ini mempunyai nilai dan arti penting dalam hidupku. Semoga.

TBC

Waahhh...akhirnya chapter 1 selesai, Aiko author baru d ffn, jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.

Dan ternyata emang banyak kesalahan :( *emang dasar author geblek, ngek ngedit dulu langsung publish*

Aiko udah sedikit memperbaikinya, mohon bantuan senpai - senpai semua. *mbungkuk badan*

Dan terima kasih buat senpai Hikari Senju dan senpai Hanachi Mya-chan yang udah ngebantu Aiko dalam penulisan, lain kali Aiko akan memperhatikan tulisannya.*mbungkuk badan (lagi?)*

please reviewnya, kalau bisa kasih saran dan kritik, ngeflame juga boleh, tapi aiko akan berusaha lebih baik lagi...mohon bantuannya*mbungkuk badan (Aiko sakit pinggang mbungkuk badan terus)*

Readers : Rasain deh lo, makanya jangan banyak kesalahan lagi.

Aiko : Iya...iya...tapi mohon reviewnya yach?;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, SasoSaku *masih bingung*

**Genre : **Romance/Family/Friendship

**Summary : **Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis desa yang pindah ke kota bersama ayah tercinta demi karir sang ayah, bagaimana kehidupan sakura di tempat barunya? Akankah ia bertemu dengan First lovenya?

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 2 **

"Aahh….akhirnya selesai juga," aku memotong lakban terakhir yang menutup kardus besar yang memuat buku – buku ku. Aku memang hobi membaca mulai dari buku cerita, novel bahkan buku pelajaran pun aku suka. Disudut kamar juga sudah tersusun rapi beberapa kardus yang berisi barang – barang lain. Aku menggeliatkan badan ke kanan dan kekiri, letih sekali rasanya sudah seharian ini aku mengepak barang – barang kami yang akan dikirim ke kota besok.

"Sudah selesai sayang?" suara ayah sedikit mengagetkanku. Namun ku jawab cepat.

"Sudah ayah, semuanya beres" jawabku sambil mengancungkan dua jempol di depan wajahku. Ayah berjalan ke arah ku, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Aku memperhatikan ayah yang sepertinya terlihat sedih dan murung.

"Ada apa yah? Kok ayah terlihat sedih?" aku bertanya lembut dan berjalan ke arah ayah, duduk dibawah tempat tidur dekat kaki ayah.

"Ayah baik – baik saja nak, hanya…"ayah menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya?" aku menatap ayah dengan pandangan betanya.

"Mungkin ayah akan merindukan rumah ini, banyak kenangan indah yang akan tinggal disini," ayah mengalihkan pandangannya kesemua sudut ruangan.

"Terutama kenangan tentang ibu dan kakakmu,"lanjut ayah, aku merasa melihat kerapuhan ayah yang selama ini ditutupinya di depanku

"Ayaah…." Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan ayah ini. Selama ini ayah tak pernah menyinggung tentang ibu dan kakak. Aku tau mungkin ayah adalah orang yang paling terpukul dengan kepergian ibu dan kakak, tapi ia tak pernah menunjukkannya di depanku. Ayah selalu bersikap seolah – olah orang yang paling kuat menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Tapi ia rela menekan perasaannya hanya untuk ku.

"Aa…maaf Sakura, apa ayah membuat kamu sedih? Ayah tak tau mengapa ayah jadi begini, ayah hanya merindukan mereka,"

"Aku juga yah, kenangan mereka tak akan tinggal disini yah, kenangan itu akan selalu ada dalam hati kita dan tak kan pernah hilang," hiburku. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana ayah menghiburku dulu saat kehilangan kakak. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan ayah saat itu. Kehilangan anak laki – laki kebanggaannya setelah ia kehilangan istri tercintanya.

Ayah membelai lembut rambut merah mudaku yang berada dipangkuannya. "Ya, kamu benar nak. Kenangan itu tak kan hilang," suara ayah terdengar getir. Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami.

"Ah, ayah…bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim di kios Nagato? Aku mungkin akan merindukan es krim buatannya. Kurasa tak kan ada yang akan menjual es krim seenak itu lagi di kota," aku mengangkat kepalaku memecah keheningan yang sedikit menyedihkan itu.

"Mmhh…ide yang bagus, biar ayah yang traktir, kamu boleh makan es krim hari ini sepuasnya," ayah mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Yeeyi..benarkah?" aku melonjak gembira.

"Baiklah, cepat siap – siap ya, ayah tunggu di bawah," ayah beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju pintu.

"Ok, aku tak kan lama," jawabku singkat.

~~~~~OOOO~~~~~

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di kios Nagato, karena tempat itu memang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Dan kini aku telah siap dengan sendok kecil di depan hidangan es krim aneka rasa, ditambah lagi dengan bonus ekstra dari Nagato sebagai salam perpisahan katanya.

Aku mulai memindahkan benda enak yang dingin itu ke mulutku. Ayah hanya tersenyum padaku, ia tidak ikut makan es krim karena ayah memang tidak suka dengan makanan manis. Kata ayah aku sama seperti ibu yang sangat menyukai es krim. Aku senang mengetahuinya, dan itu membuat aku bisa lebih mengenal ibu. Walaupun aku tidak benar – benar merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ibu, tapi kasih sayang ayah sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

"Selamat siang Pak Haruno!" sapa Nagato yang tadi sibuk dengan beberapa pelanggan setianya kini ikut duduk disamping ayah.

Nagato adalah pria muda berbakat yang mewarisi kios es krim keluarganya. Ia mengelola toko es krim ini bersama istrinya, Konan. Gadis manis yang telah lama ditaksir Nagato. Aku tau semua tentang mereka bahkan aku ikut ambil bagian mencomblangkan mereka dengan bantuan beberapa karyawan di toko es krim Nagato. Pada akhirnya hati Konan luluh juga setelah perjuangan panjang Nagato untuk mendapatkannya. Mereka baru saja menikah 7 bulan yang lalu dan sekarang Konan sedang hamil 5 bulan buah hati mereka. Mereka sudah seperti kakak bagiku, kakak yang hilang 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana es krimnya sakura?" lanjutnya lagi menatapku dengan eskrim didepanku, ia menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu lagi ditanyakan.

"Seperti biasa, suangat enak," Aku tersenyum, mengacungkan 2 jempol dengan sendok yang berada di tangan kananku. Nagato tersenyum memandangiku yang masih asyik dengan dengan es krim buatannya.

Drrrtt…drrrttt….tiba – tiba hp ayah berbunyi. Ayah mengerling kearahku dengan tatapan –ingin menjawab telp- aku membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalaku. Es krim di depanku sudah tandas dengan licin. Mulutku mulai terasa kebas karena dinginnya eskrim itu.

"Jadi kapan kalian berangkat?" tanyanya memulai percakapan lagi.

"Lusa. Besok barang – barang kami sudah mulai diangkut," jawabku singkat.

"Sepertinya kami akan kehilangan pelanggan setia sepertimu. Kami pasti akan merindukanmu," suara Nagato terdengar sedih.

"Nagato..aku juga akan merindukan kalian semua, terutama kau Nagato. Aku tak akan tahan berpisah lama – lama dengan e skim terenak buatanmu. Nanti, aku pasti akan main – main kesini dan tentu saja kios ini adalah tempat pertama yang ingin aku datangi"

"Jadi hanya kangen es krimnya? Bukan aku?" Nagato melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Pura – pura merajuk, sepertinya ingin mengerjaiku.

"Habisnya kau ngak ngangenin sich, es krim nya aja yang bikin aku kangen," balasku.

"Jadi benar begitu?" pria muda itu tak menyangka aku akan berkata seperti iu.

"Hahaha…..satu kosong Nagato, tentu saja aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu. Kau sudah seperti pengganti kakak, dan aku sebenarnya sangat berharap kau juga bisa menngunjungi aku ke sana suatu saat nanti, bersama Konan dan si kecil tentunya," aku melirik Konan yang sedang duduk di meja kasir.

"Tentu, kalau ada waktu kami pasti akan mengunjungimu," janji Nagato

"Aku tunggu janjimu,"

"Jadi kau akan sekolah di (KHS) Konoha High School kan? Aku dengar siswa di sana tampan – tampan. Aku harap ketika aku kesana nanti si pinky ini sudah mendapatkan first lovenya," Nagato memandangku dengan pandangan menggoda, kemudian tertawa. Nagato tau kalau aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta dari seorang kekasih.

Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya kalau aku sangat jarang keluar rumah. Paling jauh aku hanya keluar rumah ke toko eskrim Nagato itu pun juga di temani oleh ayahku. Di sekolah aku hanya belajar dan bergaul dengan murid – murid wanita karena memang disana adalah sekolah khusus putri.

"Nagatooo…kau ini sama saja dengan ayah," aku menggembungkan pipiku, cemberut. Semburat merah muncul di pipiku. Nagato memang sosok kakak yang baik kadang ia bisa menjadi sangat baik, tapi ia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan seperti saat ini.

Saat Nagato menyinggung tentang first love ku, sekilas aku mengingat pertemuanku dengan Tuan muda Uchiha waktu itu, yang membuat jantungku berdetak keras. Namun bayangan itu ku tepis dengan cepat, karena tak mungkin Tuan Muda Uchiha itu yang akan menjadi first love ku.

"Hahaha…jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu disana, kau jelek kalau cemberut," katanya mencubit kecil ujung hidungku. Aku meninju lengannya.

"Hey, kau juga jangan kasar seperti ini, nanti ngak ada yang mau lo sama gadis kasar," dia menggosok lengannya yang aku tinju. Aku cemberut lagi. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku mendengar suara tawa Nagato. Dia menggosok anak rambut di kepalaku.

"Sepertinya aku akan benar – benar merindukanmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Panggilan ayah menghentikan canda tawa kami. Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Tak terasa hari sudah hampir sore. Aku juga menyempatkan untuk pamitan dengan semua pegawai kios.

~~~~~OOOO~~~~~

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku berada di desa ini. Pagi tadi aku memutuskan untuk jogging ke sekeliling desa bersama ayah, sekalian pamit dengan warga desa. Aku yang tidak terlalu kenal dengan mereka hanya memperhatikan ayah berbicara dengan mereka dan sesekali tersenyum kecil pada mereka yang melirik ke arah ku.

Aku memang tidak sering keluar rumah karena aku memang tidak ingin. Hanya kakak dan ayah yang sesekali dulu membawaku pergi jogging atau hanya sekedar jalan – jalan. Tapi sejak kakak pergi meninggalkan kami aku sering mengurung diri di rumah. Ajakan teman – teman untuk pergi selalu ku tolak. Entah kenapa keliling desa mengingatkan aku dengan kakak. Tapi hari ini aku harus melakukannya karena hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya. Tidak enak juga pergi dari desa tanpa pamit pada orang – orang yang pernah mengenal kita.

Tidak terasa waktu hampir siang. Selanjutnya kami ke makam ibu dan kakak. Aku sudah membeli bunga di toko bunga milik paman Abarai. Aku tak sanggup membendung air mataku di depan gerbang makam. Sekelebat bayangan kakak melintas kembali di mataku. Begitu juga ayah, ia hanya terdiam sesaat setelah kami sampai di depan makam ibu. Setelah berdo'a dan berpamitan pada ibu dan kakak kami meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan kakak dan ibu yang terakhir. Dalam hati aku berjanji akan sering datang kesini dan tak akan mengecewakan ayah nanti, karena hanya hanya ayah orang terdekatku saat ini.

"Aku sayang ayah," kataku mempererat genggaman tangan ayah.

"Ayah juga, nak!" balas ayah membelai lembut ubun – ubun kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, entah kenapa aku merasakan ibu dan kakak melambai ke arah ku dan ayah dengan tersenyum. Aku lega merasa mereka mengijinkan kepergian kami.

~~~~~OOOO~~~~~

Minggu pertama di kota ini adalah minggu tersibuk bagiku. Kami (aku dan ayah) disibukkan dengan menata barang – barang kami dirumah baru. Semua nya sudah aku rencanakan sebenarnya, tinggal menyusun letak barang – barang yang berat saja. Beberapa teman ayah yang aku temui saat ke kantor ayah dulu juga datang membantu kami.

Ayah juga mengadakan pesta kecil – kecilan di rumah dan mengundang beberapa tetangga baru yang sudah kami kenal, atau tepatnya yang ayah kenal karena aku sedikitpun tak mengenal mereka. Aku tidak terkejut banyak juga orang – orang yang sudah ayah kenal di tempat ini mengingat ayah adalah orang yang pandai bergaul dan mudah beradaptasi dilingkungan baru. Sangat jauh berbeda denganku.

Ada seorang pemuda yang menarik perhatianku, sepertinya teman baru ayah. Ada yang aneh dengan matanya, warna mata itu tidak sama dengan mata yang lain. Merah dan hitam. Mata itu seolah – olah menyimpan sejuta misteri yang tak terungkap. Aku ingat ayah memanggilnya Kakashi. Dia memakai masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Aku tak tau mengapa dia menyembunyikan wajahnya, mungkin dia sedang sakit atau ada luka yang disembuyikannya dibalik masker hitam itu. Entahlah aku tak tertarik dengan itu, aku hanya sedikit penasaran dengan matanya.

Aku terus menatap mata itu, penasaran, itulah yang aku rasakan. Memperhatikan mata itu bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri. Kadang membesar dan menyipit ketika dia sedang berbicara dengan ayah. Tiba – tiba mata itu bertemu dengan mataku. Aku terkejut, dengan cepat kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Beberapa saat kemudian aku melirik lagi kearahnya, dia tersenyum dan mengannggukkan kepalanya.

Entahlah aku sebenarnya tak begitu yakin apakah dia tersenyum atau tidak karena wajahnya tertutup masker hitam. Tapi sepasang matanya yang aneh menyipit dan aku hanya menebak kalau dia mungkin tersenyum. Semburat merah menghiasi pipiku, malu karena ketauan diam – diam memperhatikan orang lain.

Minggu kedua aku disibukkan dengan persiapan sekolah. Ayah sudah mendaftarkan aku di sekolah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kompleks perumahan tempat aku tinggal. Sepasang mata aneh di pesta minggu lalu tidak lagi mempengaruhi otakku. Semua tempat diotakku dipenuhi akan bayang – bayang sekolah baru yang akan mengisi hari – hariku nanti. Aku merasa sedikit gugup dan sepertinya ayah mengetahuinya.

"Kau gugup nak?"

"Sedikit," jawabku singkat.

"Apa perlu ayah mengantarmu?" tanya ayah sedikit khawatir.

'Ah…tidak perlu ayah, kita sudah membahas ini semalam. Aku bisa pergi sendiri lagipula arah sekolahku berlawanan dengan kantor ayah, sekolahku juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sini,"terangku.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, tapi kau tetap harus hati – hati ya!"ayah melipat koran yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan menyambar tas sekolah di meja makan dan bergerak menuju garase, mengambil sepeda dan menuntunnya ke pagar depan. Ayah mengikutiku dari belakang mengunci pintu dan berjalan menuju mobil dinas yang didapatnya beberapa hari yang lalu dari kantor.

~~~~~OOOO~~~~~

Aku memarkir sepedaku disamping pohon rindang dekat plank yang terdapat huruf P yang dilingkari dengan garis merah. Di bawah huruf itu terdapat dua huruf yang lebih kecil dengan inisial US. Aku tak tau apa fungsi inisial itu tapi yang pasti hufruf P itu menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah tempat parkir. Dan aku rasa disitu adalah tempat yang cocok untuk memarkir sepedaku.

Baru saja aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat parkir itu, tapi langsung berbalik lagi setelah mendengar suara motor yang diiringi dengan bunyi besi yang patah dengan sangat keras.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ti…tidak…sepedaku"

"Dasar, barang rongsokan. Tidak berguna, merusak motorku saja. Siapa yang meletakkannya disini?"

Aku sangat syok melihat sepeda hadiah ulang tahunku dari ayah, ringsek dengan bentuk yang sangat tidak elit. Salah satu roda belakangnya menggelinding ke arahku. Stang depannya bengkok, sadelnya rusak parah.

Aku belum pernah semarah ini. Darahku serasa mendidih, wajahku panas menahan amarah, mungkin kalau di anime wajahku sudah merah dengan asap yang keluar di sekujur tubuhku. Dan yang membuatku makin naik darah. Sang pelaku hanya melengos pergi setelah mengejek dan menendang sepedaku yang malang.

"HEY! KAU YANG DISITU BERHENTI!" aku berteriak sangat keras

Tersangka pelaku membalikkan badannya. "Apa?" PINKY..."

"Kau?"

**TBC**

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga, Aiko ngerjainnya dengan kerja keras *lebay* apalagi waktu itu aiko lagi buntu. ngak da ide...padahal kemaren pas waktu chapter 1 ide2nya bertebaran,...

ngak tau dech gimana chapter ini, kayaknya romancenya masih belum muncul...

gomen nee..kalau masih banyak kesalahan...

oh iya, aiko mau ngebalaz review dulu...

**Mya Nee-chan** : arigato dah mau ngereview fic Aiko yang abal n' gaje...and arigato juga saran2 nya, smoga chapter ini ngak banyak kesalahannya ya...:)

**Hikari Shinju** : arigatou dah mau ngereview and thank you saran - sarannya, moga chapetr yang ini ngak da kesalahan lagi ya...

sayangnya sasuke blum nongol di chap ini, chap depan aiko janji dech, soalnya takut kepanjangan

klo soal sakura, dia memang udah SMA aiko kasih bocoran dia klas II..hehe...

masalah kisah cinta itu so pasti, karna aiko suka kisah cinta dan aiko niat buat fic ini jadi fic romance yang ada kisah cintanya...

kan ngak seru klo ngak da romancenya...jadi ikutin ja kisahnya ya...n' klo bisa review lagi...hee:P

**Matsumoto Rika, 4ntk4-ch4n & valkyria sapphire** : arigatou dah ngebaca n' review ni dah update

oh iya, aiko mau nanya, klo fic itu berapa kata sich panjangnya dalam 1 chapter?

and terakhir...boleh minta review chapter yang ini? kalau bisa kasih saran dan kritik, ngeflame juga boleh, tapi aiko akan berusaha lebih baik lagi...mohon bantuannya*mbungkuk badan


	3. Chapter 3 : Hari yang sial

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, SasoSaku *masih bingung*

**Genre : **Romance/Family/Friendship

**Summary : **Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis desa yang pindah ke kota bersama ayah tercinta demi karir sang ayah, bagaimana kehidupan sakura di tempat barunya? Akankah ia bertemu dengan First lovenya?

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 3 : Hari Yang Sial**

"Apa?" si Pelaku kembali bersuara seolah – olah ia tak sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang terasa tidak asing bagiku. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku di tempat. Aura kemarahan yang tadinya menyelimutiku berganti dengan keheranan yang membingungkan. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajah ini, dan aku merasa pernah melihatnya.

"Ada yang salah pinky?"katanya lagi dengan penekanan pada kata pinky. Aku tersentak dari kebingungan yang datang sekilas, dan kemarahan yang tadi sempat hilang kembali lagi ke otakku dan dengan cepat memproses kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu.

"ADA YANG SALAH KATAMU? APA KAU TAK SADAR TELAH MENGHANCURKAN SEPEDAKU, HAH?"

"Oh, jadi itu sepedamu?"tanyanya merendahkan.

"YA, DAN KAU TELAH MENGHANCURKANNYA," teriakku makin emosi. Tak ada orang di lapangan parkir itu, dan gedung sekolah terletak cukup jauh dari lapangan parkir, sehingga teriakan ku mungkin tak terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Nanti aku ganti, datang saja ke alamat ini,"katanya dengan enteng sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan melemparkannya padaku.

"Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri parkir di tempatku," lanjutnya berjalan pergi. Aku menunduk menahan kemarahan yang makin memuncak. Tanganku mengepal dengan kuat, tubuhku terasa panas bahkan sampai ke ubun – ubun kepalaku. Belum pernah aku bertemu dengan laki – laki sesombong dan sedingin ini. Apa dia tidak punya perasaan sedikitpun? Setidaknya ia harus minta maaf karena telah menghancurkan sepedaku kan?

Aku terlalu marah untuk mendinginkan kepalaku. Secara tak sadar, tas berwarna pink yang sedari tadi aku sandang di bahu kini telah mendarat dengan mulus diatas kepala berambut hitamnya bersamaan dengan suara mengaduh yang keluar dari mulutnya yang pedas. 

_"Oh tidak…aku benar – benar telah hilang kendali._"

Laki – laki sombong tadi memegang tas pink ku dikepalanya. Berbalik berjalan kearahku dengan marah. Aku terkejut, tak menyangka juga aku akan menjadi sekasar itu. Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi kemudian wajah itu menyeringai dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" dia terus mendekat, meremas erat tas ku ditangannya. Ia makin mendekat ke arahku, ketakutan mulai membayangiku dan ada sedikit rasa sesal kenapa aku memukulnya tadi.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" kataku melangkah mundur, semakin takut.

"A-apa kau tak malu memukul seorang wanita?" ujarku semakin ketakutan saat dia sudah berada beberapa centimeter di depanku, aku memejamkan mata. Air mata yang sudah ku tahan dari tadi karena melihat sepedaku hancur kini mengalir saat aku menutup mata. Aku melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku menunggu "_Apa dia akan memukulku? Melukaiku?_" Aku bisa merasakan dia semakin mendekat. Sesaat kemudian aku merasakan nafasnya ditelingaku.

"Kau, berani juga memukul seorang Uchiha," bisiknya sambil meletakkan tas yang aku lempar tadi ke bahuku.

"_Apa? Uchiha katanya? Tak salah lagi ternyata ia memang ada hubungannya dengan Tuan Muda Uchiha, pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Tapi ia berbeda dengan Tuan muda Uchiha yang aku kenal, sangat berbeda,_" batinku.

Aku merasakan dia sudah tak lagi berada di dekatku, aku membuka mataku, terduduk di lapangan parkir yang bersih itu. Tubuhku bergetar, menahan emosi yang tak pernah keluar sebelumnya. Tak pernah kubayangkan hari pertama aku sekolah akan memukul seseorang karena sepedaku yang hancur. Aku bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikan hal ini kepada ayah nanti.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "_Ayah tak boleh tau hal ini, aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir lagi, akan ku selesaikan masalahku sendiri, dan akan ku tagih janji si sombong itu_," aku mulai berdiri, menghapus air mataku, mengambil kartu nama yang diberikan si Sombong itu.

~~~~~~~~~~oooOooo~~~~~~~~~~

Aku melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah setelah meminta tolong pada Pak Satpam di gerbang depan untuk membereskan sepedaku yang telah rusak berat. Awalnya ia agak heran mengapa sepedaku bisa rusak parah seperti itu. Tapi aku bilang kalau tadi aku kecelakaan dan untungnya aku tak apa – apa. Ia memandang heran ke arahku. Namun akhirnya mau juga membantuku.

Aku memasuki pintu masuk ke gedung Konoha High. Mulai berkeliling mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Beberapa murid laki – laki terlihat lari berkeliaran disepanjang koridor sekolah. Dan di bangku dekat tangga terlihat segerombol murid perempuan yang sepertinya sedang bergosip membicarakan hal - hal yang mereka habiskan selama liburan. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku dan terus berjalan seolah – olah aku tau dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah.

"_Huuf…benar – benar aku tak menyangka akan langsung mendapatkan musuh di hari pertama sekolah_, _ya aku telah menetapkan si Sombong itu sebagai musuh utamaku_"pikiranku terus melayang pada si Sombong tadi. Sampai – sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa aku telah tersesat di gedung sekolah yang sangat luas itu.

Aku baru menyadarinya setelah kesunyian melingkupiku. Aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak ada satupun orang yang berada di koridor ini. Aku melihat papan nama di sebuah pintu di dekatku "Ruang Lab. Kimia"

"_Oh tidak, aku tersesat,"_

Tiba – tiba seseorang menyentuh bahuku dari belakang. "Haruno?" aku terkejut dan refleks menoleh ke belakang. Sepasang mata dengan warna yang berbeda menatap ramah ke arahku.

"Aa..ah..Tuan Hatake?" aku terkejut, heran sekaligus senang karena ada orang yang aku kenal.

"Sedang apa kau disini? " tanyanya heran.

"Sedang apa kau disini Tuan Hatake?" bodohnya aku malah balik bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Itu pertanyaanku Haruno, tapi apa kau tidak tau?"

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku seorang guru dan aku mengajar disini," jelasnya.

"He…benarkah? Ah…maaf Pak guru Hatake," aku membungkukkan badanku minta maaf. "_Kenapa aku jadi lemot begini sih, hariku benar – benar sial gara – gara si Sombong itu_,"

"Haha…sudahlah jangan terlalu formal seperti ini jika tidak ada orang,"Kakashi tertawa kecil sambil mengibas – ngibaskan tanganya. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah ke ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Mmhh…i..itu..sepertinya aku tersesat,"aku ku malu.

"Haha…ternyata ayahmu benar ya, kau mudah sekali tersesat. Pantas saja dia menitipkanmu padaku?" dia tertawa lagi, menggaruk kepala yang yang tidak gatal.

"Hey, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dititipkan pada orang lain," sewotku marah, kejadian tadi membuat aku mudah emosi.

'_Lagipula mengapa ayah pakai menitipkan aku pada Kakashi, aku kan bukan anak kecil, pakai bilang kalau aku sering tersesat pula…ayaaahhh!_"kataku dalam hati.

"Iya…iya…ayo ku antar ke ruang kepala sekolah," lanjutnya mendahuluiku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah kesal.

"_Hari ini aku benar – benar sial_"

Akhirnya aku menemukan ruang Kepala Sekolah setelah diantar Tuan Hatake. _Ah dia menyuruhku memanggil dengan sebutan Kakashi saja, tapi dilingkungan sekolah tambahkan kata "Pak"_ . Aku tak menceritakan sedikitpun tentang kejadian tadi pada Kepala Sekolah apalagi pada Kakashi. Aku sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri dan tak ingin merepotkan orang lain, apalagi ayahku. Kalau aku cerita pada Kepala Sekolah atau Kakashi, pasti mereka juga akan cerita pada ayahku. Dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Aku diantar Kakashi ke kelasku yang baru, karena kebetulan dialah yang menjadi wali kelasku. Aku sedikit gugup karena takut nanti semuanya tak akan sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan. Apalagi jika ada yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dilapangan parkir tadi.

Kakashi masuk duluan ke kelas, aku menunggu di pintu. Aku tak tau apa yang Kakashi katakan di depan kelas, sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku baru tersadar saat kakashi keluar lagi dan memanggilku.

"Sakura, apa kau tak mendengar panggilanku dari dalam tadi?" Kakashi mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam kelas, separuh badannya masih di dalam.

"Ah, ya…maaf Pak guru" ucapku.

"_Ck..Gara – gara si sombong itu, aku jadi sering melamun"_batinku.

"Sekarang masuklah"

"Ya…"

Aku melangkah masuk dengan kaki yang gemetar, jelas sekali aku terlihat gugup. Sampai di depan kelas aku belum berani menatap yang lainnya, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku sampai akhirnya suara Kakashi yang baru saja aku dengar tadi kembali lagi terdengar.

Kakashi melirik ke arah ku sekilas "Nah, Sakura, silahkan perkenalkan diri pada teman – teman barumu," lanjutnya dengan senyuman dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Hallo! Namaku Sakura Haruno, Salam kenal,"kataku menundukkan badan.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Mereka semua memperhatikanku dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang penasaran. Pandanganku terhenti pada seorang murid laki - laki tepat disamping jendela ia melihat keluar ruangan, sepertinya tak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi dalam kelas. Dan di depannya ada seorang lagi yang terlihat sedang tidur dengan kedua tanganya menopang kepalanya sebagai ganti bantal. Disamping anak itu ada murid laki – laki gemuk yang diam – diam memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia hanya nyengir tak jelas saat mengetahui aku melihat perbuatannya.

"_Ah…ternyata tak semuanya yang memperhatikanku. Murid disini benar – benar menarik_, _Semoga semuanya bisa menjadi teman - teman yang baik untukku_"pikirku.

"Sakura?" suara kakashi menyadarkanku.

"Ya,"

"Kamu duduk di... " Kakashi memandang seluruh kelas mencari tempat yang kosong. Murid laki – laki gemuk yang tadi sempat kepergok sedang makan cemilan olehku mengangkat tangannya, sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ya, Chouji?" tanya Kakashi.

"Di sebelah Gara kosong Pak," jawab murid yang ternyata bernama Chouji.

"Baiklah…Sakura, kamu bisa duduk di kursi itu," jelas Kakashi menunjuk kursi yang dikatakan oleh chouji tadi. Aku melangkah ke tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Chouji dan Kakashi. Ternyata tempat itu tepat berada di sebelah anak laki – laki yang menghadap ke jendela tadi. Ia memandang ke arahku, aku sempat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajahnya saat Chouji menyebut namanya.

"Semuanya, bertemanlah dengan Sakura," kata Kakashi setelah aku duduk di kursiku.

"Hai," sapaku pada laki – laki yang berada di samping kiriku.

"Hai," balasnya dingin. Aku mencoba lebih ramah"namaku Sakura Haruno, namamu siapa?"

"Sabaku No Gara," jawabnya pendek dan masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Hai, Sakura!" seseorang yang berada di samping kanan menyapaku dengan ramah mengalihkan ku dari teman baru yang sedikit aneh,_ menurutku_.

"Hai! Salam kenal," balasku.

" Aku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal juga, kau manis sekali,"katanya diiringi dengan cengiran yang ceria. Aku tersenyum. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipiku.

"Hey, Naruto! Jangan ganggu Sakura,"tegur Chouji yang duduk tepat didepanku. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. Mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat wajahnya yang lucu semakin lucu.

"Aku Chouji Akamichi salam kenal Sakura, yang tadi itu…ummhh…jangan bilang pada Pak guru Kakashi ya," ujar Chouji kemudian yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Oh..Oke, tenang saja!" jawabku menampakkan jempol kananku di depannya. Chouji bernafas lega.

"Hai Sakura! Aku Ino Yamanaka," seorang gadis manis berambut pirang berkuncir satu menyapaku. Dia duduk di depan Naruto. Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Jangan hiraukan kedua orang yang baka itu. Mereka tidak penting,"lanjutnya lagi sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya dan mengerlingkan matanya pada pada Chouji dan Naruto.

"Hey, Ino! apa maksudmu dengan kata baka itu," Naruto terlihat tidak suka dengan perkataan Ino barusan. Sementara Chouji kembali sibuk dengan makanan yang ia sembuyikan dibawah meja. Tak terlalu menghiraukan perkataan Ino tadi. Aku hanya tertawa kecil menganggapi ulah teman – teman baruku ini.

"Oke semuanya tolong tenang. Nanti kalian bisa lanjutkan perkenalannya dengan Sakura di waktu jam istirahat, sekarang silahkan buka buku halaman 14 tentang Struktur Atom,"suara Kakashi yang lantang mendiamkan keadaan kelas yang sedikit ribut karena perkenalan murid baru. Kakashi kelihatan lebih garang kalau didalam kelas, berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi. Beberapa murid tampak mengeluh, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang terlihat membuka buku dengan malas. Sementara lelaki yang tidur tadi terbangun dan membuka tasnya, mengambil buku, dan membukanya pada halaman yang disuruh Kakashi tadi.

"_Hee…apa benar dia tertidur tadi? Kok bisa tau kakashi menyuruh buka buku_," pikirku yang keheranan pada murid laki – laki yang berada didepanku ini. _Padahal tadi aku tak melihat Chouji membangunkannya ataupun memberitahu halaman berapa buku yang disuruh sensei_. Aku akhirnya ikut membuka buku dan mulai memperhatikan Kakashi yang sudah menerangkan beberapa sub pokok pelajaran.

Kejadian tadi pagi yang menyulut api kemarahanku kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menguap dengan suasana kelas yang hangat dan teman – teman baru yang ramah.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Bel tanda istirahat yang dinanti – nantipun berbunyi. Kakashi mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan tugas yang lumayan menguras otak. Naruto terus menggerutu karenanya. Sementara Gara, yang duduk di sebelah kiriku langsung pergi setelah membereskan buku – bukunya dengan cepat. Aku mengerling Ino dengan pandangan bertanya "Dia kenapa?"

Ino mendatangiku dan duduk di tempat Chouji yang telah duluan pergi entah kemana dengan Shikamaru, tapi kurasa mereka ke kantin karena aku mendengar kata "_lapar lagi_" dari Chouji. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa "_lapar lagi_" jika melihat semua makanan yang telah habis dimakannya selama pelajaran Kakashi.

"Dia memang selalu pergi waktu jam istirahat,"kata Ino menjawab pandangan bertanyaku tadi.

Beberapa teman yang lain mendatangiku. Mereka mulai menanyaiku, tentang asalku, sekolah ku dulu dan pertanyaan – pertanyaan lain yang biasa dilontarkan pada seseorang yang baru dikenal. Aku mencoba menjawab dengan ramah.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Sakura kau sudah punya pacar belum?" Naruto memberikan pertanyaan yang membuatku memerah.

"Aa..i..itu…" aku malu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang langsung saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang belum pernah ditanyakan seorang laki – laki padaku.

"Aaahh…Naruto baka…pertanyaan macam apa itu?" untunglah Ino memotong kata – kataku.

"Memangnya kenapa Ino, Sakura gadis yang manis dan aku pria yang tampan, siapa tau Sakura naksir aku,ya kan?" kata Naruto dengan PD nya dan melirik genit ke arahku.

"Terus Hinata mau kau apakan?"Ino memukul kecil kepala Naruto dengan buku. Naruto mendengus menggosok – gosok kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Memangnya Hinata kenapa?" tanyanya balik dengan pandangan bingung ke arah Ino.

"NARUTO!" seseorang memanggil Naruto dari luar kelas. Ia memakai ikat kepala merah.

"Tunggu sebentar Kiba!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sebagai balasan dari temannya itu kemudian kembali menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku keluar dulu ya Sakura, nanti kita ketemu lagi,"ujarnya dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Ck…dasar si Naruto baka, bagaimana bisa dia belum menyadari perasaan Hinata padanya, sementara hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum,"gerutu Ino setelah naruto pergi.

"Jadi Hinata suka pada Naruto," tanyaku. Ino mengangguk dan melirik bangku tempat duduk Hinata di depannya. "Huuf…untung saja dia tidak ada, kalau tidak pasti dia sedih,"kata Ino kemudian.

"Tentu saja Hinata suka pada naruto, orangnya menyenangkan dan lucu," ucapku tanpa sadar. Ino menyipitkan matanya tanda curiga.

"A..apa?" tanyaku agak risih dengan tatapan Ino.

"Jangan bilang kau juga suka pada Naruto,"

"Haha…Ino, kau ada – ada saja. Oh ya, soal Gara, apa dia memang selalu seperti itu?"tanyaku mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Ya, sejak dia pindah kemari semester lalu, dia selalu menutup diri dan kamipun tak mau mengusiknya,"jelas Ino.

"Jadi dia juga murid pindahan?" gumamku.

"Hahaha….Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan itu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar," kata Ino kemudian. Aku melirik Ino, menyipitkan mataku "Kau jadi mirip dengan Chouji, Ino," candaku. Ino mencubit kecil lenganku.

"Aaww…sakit Ino," ringisku sambil mengusap bekas cubitan Ino.

"Haha…makanya, jangan samakan aku dengan Chouji yang hobi makan itu," katanya kemudian dan menarikku keluar kelas.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kantin selalu menjadi tempat favorit bagi anak – anak sekolah. Setidaknya itulah yang digambarkan dalam suasana kantin di sekolah baru ini. Selalu saja ada yang menarik disini, dan tentu saja hal yang paling menarik adalah makanan. Bukankah itu yang membuat murid – murid bergerak cepat ketika bel jam istirahat berbunyi. Aku tak begitu heran melihat bagimana ramainya suasana kantin kali ini, sama dengan di sekolahku yang dulu, tapi sepertinya semua tempat telah terisi penuh. Ino melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang, aku tak tau siapa.

"Ayo Sakura! Sai sudah mengambilkan tempat untuk kita," kata Ino sedikit keras mengimbangi suara bising suasana kantin.

"Sai? Siapa Sai?" tanyaku heran karena merasa tidak mengenal orang yang bernama Sai. Ino menghentikan jalannya dan melirikku.

"Apa aku belum menceritakan tentang Sai?" tanyanya balik. Aku menggeleng polos. Ino menepuk keningnya.

"Aku lupa kalau kau baru saja masuk hari ini…kalau begitu sekalian saja aku kenalkan padamu," Ino kembali berjalan mendekati teman yang melambaikan tangan padanya tadi.

"Hi! Sakura, ayo gabung kesini!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya padaku saat melewatinya. Aku tersenyum dan melirik padanya, membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Sakura hari ini bersamaku Naruto," kata Ino yang menjawab ajakan Naruto.

"Huh…kau ini protektif sekali Ino, seperti ibunya saja,"

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau mempengaruhi Sakura," balas Ino ketus.

"Huuu….Ino tidak asyik," gerutu Naruto, lalu ia melirik ke arahku.

"Kapan – kapan kita makan bersama ya Sakura," ajak Naruto lagi.

Ino mencibir ke arah Naruto dan menarikku melenggang pergi. Aku tersenyum dan mengisaratkan permintaan maaf pada Naruto dari jauh.

"Hi, Sai! Sudah lama menunggu?" Ino menyapa seorang anak lelaki berkulit pucat yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Belum terlalu lama," lelaki itu menjawab masih dengan _senyum_nya. "Dan siapa ini?" tanyanya melirikku.

"Oh, ya…Sai, dia Sakura Haruno. Murid baru dikelasku yang aku bilang tadi,"jelas Ino pada Sai. Ino melirikku sekilas "Dan sakura, dia Sai…uhhmm...Pacarku," kata Ino terlihat malu – malu saat menyebutkan kata _pacar_.

"_Ah…Ino ternyata sudah punya pacar, senangnya sudah punya orang yang di sayang,"_ kata ku dalam hati.

"Halo Sakura, salam kenal,"sapa Sai.

"Hai Sai, salam kenal,"balasku.

"Oh ya, Dimana Sasuke dan Sasori? Biasanya kalian selalu bertiga," tanya Ino melirik meja Sai yang kosong.

"Ahh…Sasori tadi ke toilet, dan Sasuke sepertinya masih di tahan diruangan BK, dia buat masalah lagi pagi ini. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia datang,"Jawab Sai.

"Anak itu benar – benar ngak kapok buat masalah ya?" Ino memutar bola matanya. Duduk di tempat yang telah disiapkan Sai. Lalu menatap Sai dan bertanya "Sai, apa kamu sudah pesan makanan?"

"Aku menunggumu _my Princess_," kata Sai yang membuat Ino memerah.

"_Sai romantis sekali, mereka memang pasangan yang cocok. Andai saja aku bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang seperti Sai,_"harapku dalam hati.

"Sakura, kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku dan Sai yang mengambilkan," tanya Ino kemudian.

"Ah, ya, aku roti stobery dan susu coklat panas saja," jawabku tersenyum pada Ino.

"Baiklah kau tunggu disini ya," kata Ino lagi.

"Cuma sebentar kok,"Sai mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Aku duduk di tempat Ino tadi memandang ke segala penjuru kantin. Aku melihat Naruto sedang tertawa bersama temannya yang bernama Kiba. Sepertinya Naruto sedang menceritakan cerita lucu karena Hinata di sebelahnya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Kiba juga ikut memperagakan gerakan – gerakan lucu yang membuat orang disekitarnya tertawa. Disamping Hinata ada seorang laki – laki yang berambut panjang sebahu. Dia mirip sekali dengan Hinata, terutama matanya. Disamping Kiba ada anak – laki – laki yang memakai kacamata dan mengenakan jaket yang menutupi sampai lehernya. "_Teman – teman Naruto unik – unik ya, pantas saja Narutonya juga unik,_" aku tersenyum kecil..

Selang beberapa menit Ino dan Sai datang dengan nampan besar membawa beberapa makanan untuk kami. Kemudian teman Sai yang bernama Sasori datang. Ia tak kalah menyenangkannya dengan Sai. Aku agak sedikit canggung dengan suasana baru ini, tapi pembawaan Ino yang ceria dan di ikuti dengan candaan Sasori membuat aku merasa akrab dengan mereka. Ino baru jadian dengan Sai sebulan yang lalu, jadi hubungan mereka sedang hangat – hangatnya sekarang.

Sasori dan Sasuke adalah teman sekelas Sai. Kelas mereka termasuk kelas unggulan, jadi bisa dibilang kalau mereka bertiga adalah murid unggulan di KHS, begitulah yang aku dengar dari celotehan Ino tadi. Tapi yang mengherankan, kalau mereka adalah murid teladan, bagaimana bisa Sasuke masuk ruang BK yang menjadi tempat – tempat anak yang bermasalah. Aku ingin menanyakannya pada Ino tapi pertanyaan itu kusimpan saja karena masih banyak waktu untuk bercerita dengan Ino.

Tak terasa waktu istirahat yang cukup panjang itupun habis. Aku dan Ino diantar Sai sampai ke kelas. Sasori menuju ke ruang BK, ingin melihat Sasuke yang tidak datang ke kantin tadi. "Mungkin dia masih di ruang BK,"kata Sasori. Aku yang tidak tau siapa itu Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Sasori. Aku langsung masuk ke kelas yang disambut dengan canda tawa Naruto. Ino masih berada di pintu kelas. Ia terlihat senang dan malu saat Sai membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. Aku sedikit iri melihat kemesraan mereka.

Pelajaran pada jam sesudah istirahat jauh lebih santai dari yang tadi pagi. Kali ini yang masuk adalah guru sejarah, Ibu guru Kurenai. Dia sangat pandai mengajar, Naruto yang tadi terlihat bosan dengan pelajaran Kakashi kini dengan semangat mendengarkan cerita Ibu guru Kurenai tentang sejarah Ninja di Jepang.

Bel yang berbunyi menghentikan cerita Ibu Guru Kurenai. Beberapa murid yang terbawa dengan kisah Ninja yang berasal dari Jepang itu tampak belum puas. Tapi Ibu guru Kurenai menugaskan kami mencari beberapa literatur tentang sejarah Ninja.

Ino yang telah selesai memasukkan bukunya menghampiri mejaku. "Sakura, maaf ya, hari ini aku tidak jadi ke rumahmu, aku…uhmm…diajak Sai pergi ke studionya hari ini,"kata Ino dengan tatapan maaf.

"Ya, tidak apa – apa Ino, lain kali kita bisa pulang bersama," ujarku. Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit kecewa. Seketika aku teringat dengan sepeda ku yang hancur oleh _Si sombong Uchiha._ Aku harus menuntut ganti rugi padanya.

"Lagi pula aku harus menemui seseorang dulu Ino," lanjutku pada Ino. Ino terlihat lega karena aku tidak kecewa. Aku melirik pintu kelas, disana terlihat Sai yang sedang menunggu. "Sudah, sana pergi, jangan buat Sai terlalu lama menunggu," aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada Ino. Ino menatapku dengan tatapan terima kasih. Setelah itu ia pergi bersama Sai.

~~~~~~~~~~oooOooo~~~~~~~~~~

Aku mempercepat jalanku menuju tempat parkir tadi, berharap semoga Tuan Sombong itu belum pergi. Aku tersenyum saat mendapati motor Tuan Sombong itu masih berada di tempatnya tadi. Sesaat kemudian samar – samar aku mendengar orang yang sedang menelepon menuju ke tempatku. "_Huh…itu suara si Tuan Sombong,"_

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku kesana, tunggu saja, Tentu saja aku akan menang, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecepatan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kau siapkan saja pasangannya," aku mendengar sedikit percakapannya di telepon entah dengan siapa. Nama Sasuke yang disebutnya terasa tidak asing di telingaku tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Si Tuan sombong itu setengah melotot menatapku, yang telah berdiri di depannya. Ia terlihat kesal karena aku masih berani berurusan dengannya. Tapi tak akan ku biarkan ia lari sebelum bertanggung jawab dengan sepedaku yang telah dirusaknya.

"Mau apa lagi kau Pinky?" tanyanya setelah menutup telepon genggamnyanya.

"Kau harus mengganti sepedaku yang telah kau rusakkan," mataku tajam menatapnya. "Dan Hari ini kau harus mengantarku pulang karena aku sudah tak bisa pulang karena sepedaku telah sukses kau remukkan," aku duduk di jok penumpang di motornya. Aku mendengar ia mendesis kesal. Dan mengambil helm di motornya.

"Aku tak punya waktu untukmu Pinky,sepedamu akan kuganti besok," katanya dengan penekanan pada kata Pinky, kemudian memakai helmnya.

"Cepat turun dari motorku,"perintahnya lagi. Aku masih tetap bertahan duduk di motornya.

"Aku tak akan turun sampai kau mengantarku pulang,"kataku bersikeras. "Dan jangan memanggilku Pinky, karena aku punya nama,"

"Ck…dasar cewek keras kepala," dia menaiki motornya dan memberikan helmnya padaku.

"Pakai itu, aku tak mau disalahkan kalau terjadi apa – apa pada kepala pinkymu itu," ujarnya kemudian saat aku menatapnya heran. Aku memakai helm itu dan dia menggonjengku pergi keluar gerbang sekolah, sementara dia tidak memakai helm.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sedikit pelan?" tanyaku sedikit takut saat dia memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang.

"…" tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada seragam di pinggangnya, rambutku yang keluar dari helm berterbangan karena kecepatan motor. Dia tidak bertanya dimana rumahku _"Apa dia tau dimana rumahku? Ahh..nanti saja waktu di persimpangan kompleks rumah, aku akan menyuruhnya berhenti disitu,_" pikirku dalam hati.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di simpang kompleks perumahan tempat tinggalku. Apalagi ditambah dengan kecepatan motor yang dibawa _Tuan Sombong_ ini.

"Kau berhenti saja di simpang depan itu," kataku melihat simpang kompleks yang hampir dekat, tapi dia tidak memelankan motornya malah semakin menaikkan kecepatan motornya.

"Hey…hey…kita kelewatan, ayo kembali lagi," kataku sedikit berteriak yang dicampur dengan kesal. Saat tempat seharusnya aku berehenti terlewati begitu saja.

"Aku sudah terlambat, kita tak punya waktu untuk berhenti, nanti setelah urusanku selesai akan kuantar kau pulang," katanya yang membuatku semakin tercengang.

"Hey, kau mau membawaku kemana? Hey…hey…ayo berhenti," teriakku yang mulai ketakutan.

"Diam saja kau disana Pinky, atau kau mau kita jatuh," katanya tanpa memelankan laju motornya malah semakin menambah kecepatan. Aku terdiam membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku jatuh dari motor dengan kecepatan seperti ini. Akhirnya aku hanya menurutinya dan pasrah saja dibawa entah kemana.

"Ck, dasar sial, aku terlambat gara – gara si pinky ini," aku mendengarnya menggerutu setelah melirik jam tangannya.

"_Awas saja nanti, kalau sampai ia tidak mengantarku pulang setelah urusannya selesai nanti,"_ ancamku dalam hati. Motor itu terus melaju kencang membawaku dan tuan Sombong ini ke tempat yang aku tak tau dimana.

**TBC**

Huahhhh...akhirnya aiko update chapter 3...aduuuhhh...ngak tau gimana ceritanya kali ini, aiko ngerombak total dari ide cerita awal, tapi mudah2an ja tetap nyambung. Aiko bikin chapter yang ini lumayan panjang, sampai 3000an kata...kepanjangan ngak ya?

Aiko akuin makin lama ternyata makin sulit ja ntuk ngebuat fict ini, aiko jadi buntu ide, bagi senpai2 klo ada ide tolong kasih tau aiko ya...

chapter yang ini udah terasa ada romance nya ngak sich?

gomen nee..kalau masih banyak kesalahan...

oh iya, aiko mau ngebalaz review dulu...

**Hikari Shinju** : arigatou dah ngereview fic aiko,btw aiko mangginya syapa? menurut Hikaru (boleh aiko manggil gitu?)siapa yang nabrak? semua itu terjawab di fic ini kan?hehe..

**Kristal** : pen namenya unik...hehe...ini udah update, baca n' review lagi ya^^ arigatou

**Fae-chan** : arigatou dah baca n' review, benarkah deskripsinya jelas? padahal aiko susah lo ngebayanginnya, tapi aiko seneng Fa-chan bisa ngerti. ni chap 3 dah update baca n' review lagi ya^^ arigatou

**Namikaze Sakura** : Menurut kamu siapa first lovenya sakura? *malah balik nanya...hehehe* oh ya, btw aq manggilnya apa nich? ni chap 3 dah update baca n' review lagi ya^^ arigatou

And arigatou juga buat **Mya Nee-chan, 4ntk4-ch4n & valkyria sapphire Rizu Hatake-hime** : review nya dah aiko balas lewat PM.

and terakhir...boleh minta review chapter yang ini? kalau bisa kasih saran dan kritik, ngeflame juga boleh, tapi aiko akan berusaha lebih baik lagi...mohon bantuannya*mbungkuk badan*

ni chap 3 dah update baca n' review lagi ya^^ arigatou


	4. Chapter 4 : Speed

Gomen minna...aiko telat update yang chap4, tapi ini udah aiko update...

happy reading^^

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku *karna banyak yang request pair ini, aiko putuskan pair nya sasusaku*

**Genre : **Romance/Family/Friendship

**Chapter 4 : Speed**

Motor itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku tak tau si _Tuan Sombong_ ini mau kemana. Tapi yang jelas kami sudah berada di jalan raya di tengah kota. Aku pernah melewati jalan ini bersama ayah waktu aku pergi ke kantor ayah. Hanya saja di pertigaan yang kami melewati tadi motor yang dikendarai _Tuan sombong_ ini berbelok ke arah kanan, sedangkan jalan menuju kantor ayah seharusnya berbelok ke kiri. Setelah itu aku tak lagi mengenal tempat – tempat yang kami lalui, karena aku juga adalah orang baru di kota ini. Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran mau di bawa kemana tapi aku hanya diam saja, takut nanti akan mengganggu konsentrasi si pengendara motor di kecepatan yang tinggi ini.

Di jalan raya yang padat dengan kendaraanpun, si _Tuan sombong_ ini masih mempertahankan kecepatan motornya. Motor itu kadang menyelip – nyelip diantara kendaraan yang juga melaju dengan kencang. Tak jarang beberapa pengendara motor dan mobil menyoraki kami karena hampir saja motor si _Tuan Sombong _ini bersentuhan dengan kendaraan mereka, sementara si pengendara motor yang menyalip malah menambah kecepatannya.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat tiang tinggi dengan 3 lampu yang berbeda warna. Warna kuning yang menyala diantara tiga warna lampu tampak berkedip – kedip yang mengisaratkan hati – hati. Dan ketika hampir sampai di ujung jalan, lampu yang tadinya berwarna kuning telah berganti dengan warna merah. Tapi sepertinya si _Tuan Sombong_ ini tak memperdulikan apa yang ada di depannya. Bukannya memelankan laju motor tetapi malah semakin menggas motornya dengan kuat, hampir saja aku jatuh kalau tidak langsung memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kyaaaaaa…"

"HEY, APA KAU TAK TAU RAMBU LALU LINTAS HAH? YANG TADI ITU LAMPU MERAH, HARUSNYA KAU BERHENTI," teriakku yang kaget dan marah.

"Aku sudah terlambat dan tak punya waktu untuk berhenti,"

"TAPI KALAU SEPERTI TADI KITA BISA MATI DITABRAK, DAN AKU BELUM MAU MATI APALAGI BERSAMAMU," teriakku yang makin emosi.

"Tapi kita tidak mati kan?" balasnya.

"KA-KAU ITU….AARRGGHHH….MENYEBALKAN,"

"Hey…hey…kalau kau seperti ini kita bisa jatuh, dan tak perlu di lampu lalu lintas untuk mati," dia memelankan laju motornya. Aku langsung terdiam dan kembali duduk manis di belakang sebagai penumpang yang baik karena aku juga tak ingin celaka. Motor itu memang sedikit goyang saat aku berteriak tadi.

Kini kami melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, jalan yang kami lalui sedikit berbatu. Aku melihat kesekelilingku, sepertinya kami memasuki kawasan yang lengang. Tak ada satupun perumahan penduduk yang terlihat. Dibagian kiri jalan hanya terlihat pohon – pohon yang sepertinya bagian dari hutan yang berada di baliknya. Sementara di sisi kanan terdapat tebing beton yang tinggi. Aku tak tau ini di daerah mana tapi yang jelas aku mulai ketakutan. Aku membuka kaca helm ku, udara yang sejuk terasa menerpa sebagian wajahku yang terbuka.

"Hey! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" aku bertanya dengan suara yang pelan, tapi kurasa masih cukup terdengar oleh si Pengendara motor yang berada di depanku ini.

"…" tak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

"Ka-kau tak akan men…culikku kan?" pikiran – pikiran buruk mulai merasukiku.

"…" masih tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-Atau jangan – jangan kau…seorang buronan yang menjadi sindikat penculikan gadis – gadis remaja?" aku mulai curiga dengan orang yang baru ku kenal ini. '_Walaupun itu adalah hal itu tidak mungkin untuk seorang anak SMA seperti dia, tapi bisa saja kan?'_

"Kau ini terlalu banyak nonton film ya? Mana mungkin anak SMA melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu,"jawabnya diiringi dengan tawa aneh.

"Siapa tau kan?" gumamku.

"Kita lewat jalan pintas," terangnya lagi. Aku mulai tenang, tapi rasa takut itu masih tetap ada.

"Lagipula siapa yang mau menculik gadis keras kepala dan cerewet sepertimu,"ejeknya.

"Siapa yang cerewet dan keras kepala, eh? Aku hanya mempertahankan hak ku," balasku sengit.

"Ck…"dia hanya mendengus dan tak membalas kata – kataku lagi, mungkin baru sadar kalau dia yang salah. Aku tersenyum memikirkannya '_mudah – mudahan saja dia memang benar – benar sadar' _pikirku.

Kini daerah yang kami lewati kini tak lagi seperti tadi, setelah sampai diujung jalan berbatu, motor yang aku tumpangi ini berbelok ke kiri, memasuki kawasan yang bisa dibilang sedikit elit. Disisi kanan dan kiri mulai terlihat beberapa perumahan yang belum selesai dibangun. _'Mungkin ini adalah kawasan perumahan elit yang belum siap,'_

Si _Tuan Sombong_ mulai lagi menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Aku kembali mengeratkan peganganku dipinggangnya. Kali ini aku tak banyak bicara '_Percuma juga bicara kalau hanya didiamkan saja, pasti lagi – lagi dia bakal bilang aku ini gadis yang cerewet,_' sewotku dalam hati. Motor terus melaju kali ini jalan sedikit menanjak, menuju ke arah jalan layang yang baru saja siap.

"Kita hampir sampai," beritahunya tiba – tiba. Dia melambatkan laju motornya. Samar – samar ku dengar suara sorakan, tawa dan suara musik yang keras. Dari kejauhan terlihat segerombolan orang – orang berkumpul. Motor terus mendekat ke arah orang – orang itu. '_Sebenarnya ada urusan apa sih Tuan Sombong ini dengan orang – orang itu?_' tanyaku dalam hati.

Tempat ini sepertinya memang perkumpulan orang – orang pecinta motor, khususnya motor – motor balap seperti kepunyaan si _Tuan Sombong_ ini. Sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul dengan motornya dan mereka ditemani dengan wanita – wanita cantik yang centil ngak karuan.

"Hoi, Sasuke!" seseorang berteriak menyebutkan nama Sasuke, saat kami telah sampai di tempat orang – orang itu.

'_Eh, tunggu! Apa tadi orang itu menyebutkan Sasuke? Bukankah Sasuke itu nama teman Sai dan Sasori? Apa si Sasuke itu ada disini ya? Tapi disini pasti banyak teman – temannya si Tuan Sombong ini, jadi tak menutup kemungkinan ada yang satu sekolah dengan kami. Aduh…jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang aku,' _harapku. Aku makin gelisah duduk di belakangnya, tapi sepertinya dia menyadari kegelisahanku..

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, kemudian turun dari motornya dan melihat ke sekeliling dengan perasaan cemas.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa kau dengan orang – orang itu eh?" akhirnya kutanyakan juga pertanyaan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

"Sekarang jadi urusanku,' kataku seenaknya memutuskan sendiri. Dia tampak bingung dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Karena…"

"Karena apa?" tanyanya ketus dan sedikit memaksa.

'_Aduh, aku ngak memikirkannya tadi_' batinku menguras otak mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Ka-karena…kau yang membawa aku ke sini," hanya itu jawaban yang aku temui dikepalaku.

"Aku tak akan melibatkanmu dalam urusanku. Kau disini saja, nanti setelah urusanku selesai akan kuantar kau pulang,"

"Apa? Kau akan meninggalkanku disini? Ngak…Aku ngak mau disini, aku ngak kenal satupun orang disini,"

"Terus kau mau apa?"

"Pokoknya aku harus ikut kemanapun kau pergi, jangan – jangan nanti kau kabur lagi,"

"Aku tak akan kabur,"

"Aku tak percaya," dia menghela nafas dalam kemudian berkata "Baiklah, tapi jangan menyesal nanti?"

"Tak akan," jawabku dengan PD nya padahal aku tak tau apa yang bakal terjadi nanti.

"Ck, kau itu merepotkan ya?" keluhnya.

'_Rasanya aku pernah dengar kalimat itu, tapi dimana ya?'_batinku

"Kau tunggu disini, aku cuma sebentar, dan jangan kemana – mana," katanya lagi – lagi dengan nada memerintah. Si _Tuan Sombong_ itu turun dari motornya, tiba – tiba…

"Kau terlambat _Teme_, apa saja sih yang kau lakukan?" seseorang yang muncul dari kiri menepuk bahu Si _Tuan Sombong_. Aku menoleh dan sekali lagi di aku diberi _kejutan_ yang benar benar tak ku inginkan.

'_Kenapa Naruto ada disini? Gawat! Jangan sampai dia tau aku ada disini,_' Aku merapatkan helm yang sedikit longgar itu ke leherku, bahkan rambut pink ku yang tadi sedikit keluar aku masukkan sebisanya ke dalam helm dan bajuku. Kaca helm yang tadi terbuka juga dengan cepat kututup agar Naruto tak mengenaliku. Aku menggeser tubuhku sedikit ke belakang si _Tuan Sombong_ ini agar Naruto tak menyadari kehadiranku. Naruto memakai jaket orange dengan beberapa warna hitam di bagian sekitar lengan dan dada dari jaket itu. Seragam yang masih terlihat dibalik jaket itu menandakan bahwa dia baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Aku ada urusan _Dobe_," balas si _Tuan Sombong_.

"Hah…kau ini _Teme_, kan sudah kubilang pulang sekolah langsung kesini, jangan ngelayap kemana – mana dulu," omel Naruto. "Ini moment yang penting, hasilnya lebih gede dari yang kemaren – kemaren," lanjut Naruto bersemangat.

"Iya, aku tau _Dobe_, lagipula siapa yang membuat aku terjebak di perpustakaan selama itu eh? Kau yang buat masalah aku yang kena getahnya," si _Tuan Sombong_ sepertinya sedang menyalahkan Naruto.

"Hehe…soal yang tadi itu, maaf ya _Teme_, abis aku kebelet, lagian aku kan ngak sengaja menyenggolmu," balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Karena "ketidaksengajaanmu" itu aku jadi menabrak Ibu Shizune dan buku - bukunya,…dasar _Dobe_!"

"Salahmu sendiri _Teme_, kenapa tidak bilang kalau ada ibu Shizune di depanmu,"

"Ck…kau menabrakku dari belakang BAKA!"

"Apa kau bilang _Teme_?" sepertinya Naruto sudah mulai naik darah.

"Haaaaahh…sudahlah percuma saja berdebat dengan orang sepertimu," si _Tuan Sombong_ mengalah. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya si _Tuan Sombong_ itu lagi.

"Belum mulai kok, untung saja mereka mau menundanya 15 menit lagi," jelas Naruto. "Dan itu karena aku Teme,"lanjut Naruto bangga.

Aku hanya menatap mereka heran bagaimana mereka bisa langsung akur, padahal tadi mereka saling mengejek, dan Naruto tadi sempat kelihatan marah dikatai "BAKA" oleh si _Tuan Sombong _itu. Seperti anak – anak saja, sebentar bermusuhan sedetik kemudian akur lagi. Tapi setidaknya _Tuan Sombong _ini bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari pada Naruto.

"Sekarang pinjamkan aku helm mu _Dobe_," kata si Tuan Sombong tiba – tiba. Ia tak menanggapi penjelasan Naruto.

"Lah, helm mu mana _Teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Dipakai," jawab si _Tuan Sombong_, matanya mengerling ke arahku dibelakangnya.

"Hey! Siapa ini? Partner barumu _Teme_?" Naruto melirik kemudian mendekatiku. Aku yang tak ingin ketauan melangkah mundur dan sialnya lagi, langkahku terhenti oleh motor yang berada di belakangku.

"Seragamnya seperti sekolah kita _Teme_, teman sekolah kita juga ya?" Naruto makin mendekat.

"Hai! Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Siapa namamu?" Naruto sudah berada didepanku. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan. Sementara aku hanya diam seperti patung, tanganku yang gemetaran menahan helm supaya tidak terlepas. Namun sepertinya Naruto salah menanggapinya karena tangannya sudah menggapai helm ku untuk membantu membukanya.

'_Oh tidak, Tuhan tolonglah aku_,' batinku.

"Jangan ganggu dia _Dobe_,cepat pinjamkan aku helm mu," si _Tuan Sombong_ itu menghalangi Naruto ketika tangannya sudah hampir mencapai helmku.

"Huh…Kau ini _Teme,_ setidaknya kenalkan dulu aku dengannya,"

"Tidak ada waktu _Dobe_, cepat ambilkan saja helm nya," Naruto mendengus kemudian berlari menjauh, mengambil helm nya. Aku bernafas lega Naruto tak jadi melepas helm ku.

'_Huuf…untung ada tuan Sombong ini yang menghalangi Naruto,'_

'_Lho kenapa aku merasa tertolong sama si Tuan Sombong ini? Bukannya dia juga yang telah menyebabkan ini semua, Huaahhh…bodohnya aku tertipu oleh kebaikan semu, aku tak boleh tertipu lagi,' _

"Hai, Tampan!" seorang gadis cantik berambut merah memakai kaca mata dengan bingkai hitam datang dan bergelayut manja di tangan si _Tuan Sombong_. Tingkahnya yang centil dan manja membuatku ingin muntah saja. '_Apa dia pacarnya si Tuan Sombong ini? menyedihkan sekali,_' ledekku dalam hati.

"Ayo! Kita langsung saja ke arena, sayang!" kata cewek centil itu menarik tangan si _Tuan Sombong _menuju ke arah motor didekatku.

"Hari ini kau tidak akan jadi partnerku Karin," kata _si Tuan Sombong_ sambil menepis tangan yang sejak tadi begelayutan di lengannya.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" cewek centil yang bernama Karin itu terkejut. Si _Tuan Sombong _tidak menjawab, malah melihat ke arah Naruto pergi tadi.

"Ck, lama sekali Naruto, dimana sih dia parkir motornya," si _Tuan Sombong_ terdengar menggerutu. Sementara itu Karin menaikkan bingkai kaca matanya dan menoleh ke arahku. Melihatku dengan pandangan menyelidik mulai dari kaki dan naik ke atas. Mata kami bertatapan, tapi mungkin saja ia tidak tau kalau aku menatapnya karena kepalaku tertutup helm. Ia memandangku dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Karin berjalan ke arahku dan tepat berhenti di depanku. "Heh, siapa sih lo? Berani – beraninya gantiin posisi gue," katanya ketus sambil mendorong bahuku. Aku hanya diam saja, tak berani mengeluarkan suara, takut nanti ada yang mengenaliku.

"Heh, lo budek ya?" Karin sedikit membentak, mungkin kesal karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Lo anak KHS juga? Kelas berapa lo?" tanyanya lagi. Tangannya mengapai helmku, berusaha membukanya. Aku merapatkan diri ke motor dibelakangku, melindungiku wajahku agar helm itu tidak terlepas dari kepalaku.

"Jangan ganggu dia, hari ini kau disini saja, biar dia yang menjadi partnerku," si _Tuan Sombong_ datang dengan membawa helm Naruto. Kini seragamnya yang tadi telah ditutupi dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang sedikit membuat Tuan Sombong ini kelihatan err "Macho".

"_Ahh…apa sih yang kau pikirkan sakura?" Ingat, dia itu musuhmu…Mu…suh"_ aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengulang kata – kata yang membuat aku membenci si Tuan Sombong ini.

"Tapi, sayang…" terdengar Karin membujuk sambil menggelayut lagi di lengan si Tuan Sombong.

'_Ck…tambah muak saja aku melihatnya_,_kok mau sih si Tuan Sombong dengan perempuan yang memuakkan seperti itu?_' batinku.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG KAU DISINI SAJA dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan "_sayang"_, karena kita tak punya hubungan apa – apa," kata si _Tuan Sombong_ dengan sedikit membentak dan penekanan pada kata sayang.

Karin tampak terkejut karena bentakan si _Tuan Sombong_ dan sekilas ia melirik ke arahku, menatapku dengan pandangan benci, seolah – olah ia menyalahkan aku atas sikap si _Tuan Sombong_ ini padanya. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa – apa ia pergi menjauh dengan marah, jelas sekali dari sikapnya.

"Pakai ini!"perintah si _Tuan Sombong_ ini melemparkan jaket kaos berwarna biru terang yang sejak tadi terikat dipinggangnya. Sebenarnya aku enggan untuk memakainya, tentu saja karena ia adalah _musuh_ku. Tapi aku tak ingin orang lain mengenalku dengan seragam ini. Bau maskulin seorang laki – laki tercium begitu aku memakai jaketnya.

"Cepat naik," perintah si _Tuan Sombong_. Aku yang masih terpaku dengan kepergian Karin sedikit terkejut. '_Ia seenaknya lagi memerintahku'_

"Memangnya kita mau kemana? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Kita pulang kan?" tanyaku gembira karena sudah bisa pulang.

"Naik saja," jawabnya ketus. Aku menurut menaiki motor itu dan menggenggam erat jaket kulit itu dipinggangnya. Tapi dia menarik tanganku lebih ke depan, sehingga aku kelihatan seperti memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh…Hey! Kau mau cari kesempatan ya?" tanganku yang tadi sudah memeluknya langsung ku tarik dengan cepat.

"Kalau kau tak mau jatuh, cepat pengang aku dengan erat, kali ini kita akan menggunakan kecepatan turbo,"

"Ha?" aku hanya bengong, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau ini selain cerewet ternyata lemot juga ya?"

"Apa maksudmu hah?" aku sedikit berteriak, karena marah dan juga helm yang aku pakai mungkin akan sedikit meredam suaraku.

Dia tak menggubris teriakanku, seringai kecil terlukis di sudut bibirnya. Kemudian menghidupkan motornya dan melaju lambat ke arah jalanan, keluar dari kerumunan orang – orang tadi. Dan kini kami telah berada di barisan motor yang ingin bertanding. '_Jadi benar dia ikut balapan?_'

Aku mulai ketakutan membayangkan bagaimana proses balapan nanti. Aku memang pernah menonton balapan motor di TV tapi untuk ikut langsung dalam balapan tak pernah ada dalam benakku.

"Kalau kau ingin selamat, berpeganglah erat - erat,"ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku kembali memeluknya. Aku menelan ludah mendengar ucapannya, '_Selamat katanya?_'

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaanku tadi teredam dalam gemuruh sorakan orang – orang yang telah berkumpul disepanjang jalanan yang sepertinya akan kami tempuh nanti.

Seorang gadis cantik memakai tank top berwarna merah terang dan celana jeans pendek berdiri di tengah – tengah arena memegang kain yang berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Ia mengangkat kain itu tinggi – tinggi. Motor – motor di samping kanan dan kiri kami menggas motornya tapi masih bertahan di garis start. Bunyi deruman motor – motor ditambah dengan sorak – sorai dari penonton memenuhi tempat itu. Semua mata terfokus pada kami, tepatnya para peserta balapan, penuh dengan rasa penasaran siapakah nanti yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Seorang pemuda di samping kami tersenyum meremehkan, dia menggas motornya, mengeluarkan bunyi yang keras. Sementara sang gadis dibelakangnya menunjukkan jempolnya dan menggerakkannya ke bawah.

Aku akui sekarang aku mulai takut. Rasa menyesal kenapa aku harus ikut pada si Tuan Sombong ini mulai menghampiriku. Tanganku sedikit gemetar, peganganku yang tadi berada dipinggangnya kini berangsur ke depan. Jari tangan kanan dan kiri aku pertemukan diperutnya. Tiba – tiba aku merasakan tangan si Tuan Sombong ini mengenggam tanganku yang gemetaran dengan lembut. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Tenanglah, percaya padaku," ujarnya menenangkanku. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu tapi aku merasa tenang dan aman mendengarnya.

Si gadis yang berada di depan menjatuhkan kain yang diangkatnya tinggi – tinggi tadi. Serentak dengan dijatuhkannya kain itu, semua motor yang berada disamping kanan dan kiriku melaju dengan cepat, begitu juga motor yang kunaiki.

Di lintasan awal ini jarak motor yang satu dengan motor yang lainnya sedikit rapat, sesaat kemudian motor yang aku tumpangi melesat meninggalkan beberapa motor lain. Aura persaingan jelas sekali terasa sejak dari garis start. Semua motor berusaha untuk meraih tempat yang pertama. Motor yang dikendarai pemuda dan gadis yang mengejek kami tadi berada di depan. Beberapa motor masih tertinggal di belakang kami. Si Tuan Sombong menambah kecepatan motornya.

Aku memejamkan mataku, tak sanggup lagi melihat apa yang terjadi. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Peganganku semakin erat diperut si Tuan Sombong ini. Tanganku gemetaran, keringat dingin keluar melalui pori – pori kulitku. Perutku terasa mual, apalagi aku belum mengisinya siang ini. Dapat kurasakan kecepatan motor ini semakin bertambah, bunyi derumannya semakin mengerikan. Entah berapa lama kami melaju, yang jelas aku makin ketakutan.

Motor ini akhirnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang diikuti dengan sorakan dan teriakan yang mungkin berasal dari penonton. Aku masih memejamkan mataku, tak berani membukanya. Peganganku masih erat di perutnya. Motor ini akhirnya berhenti, tapi tanganku masih gemetar, aku tak tau siapa yang menang.

Aku merasakan tangan seseorang berusaha melepaskan peganganku, melepaskan helm ku. Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang, sepertinya seseorang menggendongku. Suara – suara sorakan terdengar samar – samar. Kepalaku masih pusing, ku buka mataku perlahan. Wajah si Tuan Sombong itu terlihat panik, disampingnya ada seorang pemuda masih bisa mengenal wajah itu, rambut pirang dan matanya yang biru mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tapi penglihatanku mulai berkunang – kunang.

"Naruto," aku memanggilnya.

"Dobe, kau mengenalnya?" aku masih bisa mendengar si Tuan Sombong itu bertanya pada Naruto.

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…" terdengar ada yang memangil – manggil namaku. Suara itu makin lama makin kecil dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Ibu," aku melihat ibu sedang duduk disebuah taman rumput yang luas, di depannya terlihat kakak sedang bermain dengan Shiro, anjing berbulu putih yang dulu pernah menjadi kesayangan kakak.

Aku mendekat ke arah mereka, ibu menyadari kehadiranku, tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis, aku berlari ke tempat mereka. Kakak berhenti bermain dengan Shiro, ia juga tersenyum ke arah ku, anjing putih itu menyambut kedatanganku dengan gonggongannya.

Aku terus berlari menuju mereka, tapi aku tak bisa ke tempat itu. Setiap aku melangkah berlari, tempat itu semakin menjauh dua kali lipat dari langkahku, akhirnya tempat itu makin jauh

"Ibu…Ibu…jangan tinggalkan aku, kakak tunggu, tunggu aku," aku memanggil – manggil ibu dan kakak berharap mereka akan menungguku. Tapi tempat itu semakin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang. Aku menangis…ibu telah pergi meninggalkanku. Kegelapan menyelimuti tempatku sekarang.

"Ibu…ibu…"aku masih memanggil ibu.

"Ibu disini sayang, didekatmu," aku merasakan kehangatan memelukku, tapi aku tak melihat sosok ibu didekatku.

"Ibu disini, nak. Bangunlah nak," suara itu bukan suara ibu. Tapi kehangatan ini seperti kehangatan seorang ibu yang tak pernah aku rasakan.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Seorang perempuan sedang menangis memelukku. Aku tak mengenalnya, tapi aku ingin sekali memanggilnya ibu.

"Ibu," panggilku lirih. Dia menghapus air matanya, senyumnya merekah terlihat senang, saat aku memanggilnya ibu.

"Kau sudah sadar nak?" tanyanya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyuruh seseorang memanggil dokter.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…ayo bangun, adikmu sudah sadar. Cepat panggil dokter!" perintahnya pada seseorang yang bernama Sasuke. '_Rasanya nama Sasuke itu tidak asing ditelingaku'_.

Aku mendengar derap langkah seseorang berlari disusul dengan suara pintu membuka kemudian menutup. Aku memandang sekelilingku, semua ruangan berwarna putih ditangan kananku terasa sedikit perih. Aku melihat selang infuse menancap disana.

"Aku dimana?"tanyaku.

"Kau dirumah sakit nak, tenanglah ibu akan disini merawatmu," ujarnya lembut. Aku sangat senang, aman dan hangat. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang sebelumnya tak pernah kudapatkan

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang berbaju putih dengan stetoskop dilehernya datang. Dibelakangnya seorang wanita muda yang juga berbaju putih mengikuti orang yang didepannya. Ia membawa kertas – kertas yang aku tak tau isinya. Ia memeriksaku dengan stetoskopnya. Kemudian menerawang mataku dengan senter kecilnya.

"Putri anda tidak apa – apa, hanya sedikit syok dan lelah," kata dokter itu menerangkan pada wanita di sampingku. Sementara yang diberi keterangan menarik nafas lega.

Dokter itu kemudian meninggalkan aku dengan ibu disampingku ini. Sesaat kemudian seorang pemuda yang seumuran denganku masuk dan ikut berdiri disamping ibu tadi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar?" katanya setelah berada didekatku. Aku terkejut dan bingung, '_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Seketika aku ingat dengan nama Sasuke yang disebut ibu ini tadi_'

"Kau…Sasuke?"

"Hn"

**TBC**

akhirnya chap 4 selesai, aduh, aiko ngak tau gimana chap ini, moga para readers suka...

gomen aiko buru2, jadi ngak sempat bales reviewnya...chap depan aiko usahain update cepat n' mbales reviewnya...gomen...

and terakhir...boleh minta review chapter yang ini? kalau bisa kasih saran dan kritik, ngeflame juga boleh, tapi aiko akan berusaha lebih baik lagi...mohon bantuannya*mbungkuk badan*

baca n' review lagi ya^^ arigatou


	5. Chapter 5 : family

Hallo minna...gomen..gomen...

aiko tlat update g ya? abisnya tugas makin menumpuk...

masih ingat kan ma fic ini?

klo lupa, ini aiko tambahin beberapa penggalan chapter yg lalu :

Aku akui sekarang aku mulai takut. Rasa menyesal kenapa aku harus ikut pada si Tuan Sombong ini mulai menghampiriku. Tanganku sedikit gemetar, peganganku yang tadi berada dipinggangnya kini berangsur ke depan. Tiba – tiba aku merasakan tangan si Tuan Sombong ini mengenggam tanganku yang gemetaran dengan lembut. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Tenanglah, percaya padaku,"

"Dobe, kau mengenalnya?"

"Putri anda tidak apa – apa, hanya sedikit syok dan lelah," kata dokter itu

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar?"

"Kau…Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Okey, dah ingat kan? and let's go to the next chapter

**Chapter 5 : Family**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Gaje (?)

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance/Family/Friendship

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Err..kau seorang Uchiha?" pertanyaan yang sama kuulangi lagi padanya, tepatnya pada pemuda beberapa saat yang lalu ku kenal sebagai _Tuan Sombong_.

"Hn."

'_Seingatku tadi aku sedang balapan dengan Tuan Sombong itu, Ah ya…namanya Sasuke. Pantas saja saat aku bersamanya nama Sasuke selalu terdengar. Bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tapi kenapa aku tiba – tiba ada disini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan siapa wanita disampingku ini? Mengapa dia menyebutku adiknya Sasuke?'_ pertanyaan demi pertanyaan silih berganti datang dan berputar – putar dikepalaku. Aku berusaha mengingat – ngingat kejadian yang aku alami sebelum ini. Dan mencoba mengkaitkannya dengan kejadian sekarang. Tapi kepalaku malah terasa makin berdenyut.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa pusing memikirkan urutan kejadian yang aku alami. Aku menoleh pada ibu yang berada disampingku. Ia sepertinya senang sekali, menatapku dengan senyuman yang hangat dan membelai rambutku. Ia seperti menganggap aku adalah anaknya. Aku ingin bertanya padanya, tapi kuurungkan niatku saat dia berkata lembut yang mengingatkan aku pada ibu yang tak pernah aku miliki seutuhnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang nak? Apa ada yang sakit? Ibu sangat khawatir, kau jangan pergi lagi ya," ibu itu membelai ubun – ubun kepalaku dan menciumnya. Jejak air mata masih terlukis diwajahnya. Jelas sekali ia benar – benar khawatir padaku tadi.

'_Jadi, seperti ini rasanya punya ibu,_' batinku. Aku tak tau perasaan apa yang sedang merayap dihatiku melihat ibu yang berada disampingku ini. Hangat, nyaman, aman, tenang…pokoknya aku merasa…sangat senang.

"Sasuke!" seseorang berteriak dari luar dan langsung masuk ke pintu ruangan. Tubuhnya yang tegap tampak berkeringat, dadanya naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Sepertinya ia habis berlari menuju ruangan ini. Deg…jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Tuan muda Itachi Uchiha…

Dia merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya, sementara yang dipeluk berusaha menghindari pelukan maut yang diberikan secara mendadak itu.

"Itachi! Apa – apaan kau…aarrgghh?" Sasuke masih berusaha menghindari pelukan yang diberikan oleh Tuan muda Itachi.

"Panggil aku kakak Sasuke!" wajah Tuan Muda itu terlihat kesal, tapi sedetik kemudian ekspesinya berubah menjadi ekspresi kelegaan. "Syukurlah, kau tak apa – apa, aku hampir jantungan saat tau kalau kau ke rumah sakit setelah balapan, kau masih ikut balapan itu eh?" ia mengomeli kelakuan adiknya yang suka melanggar peraturan itu.

"Hn,"

"Jadi siapa yang menjadi korbanmu kali ini eh?" tanyanya pada Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan aku yang tergolek lemah di tempat tidur.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tenang sebentar, Aiko sedang beristirahat," ibu disampingku menoleh pada kedua kakak beradik itu dan berkata dengan nada yang sedikit marah.

"Ibu?" nada suara Itachi meninggi. Namun ada ekspresi keterkejutan disana. "Apa yang ibu lakukan disi...eh, Sakura?" ia menolehkan kepalanya dari balik ibu disampingku dan menatapku dengan heran. Ekspresi keterkejutan masih tergambar di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Lalu Aiko?" ia bertanya padaku lalu melirik kearah Sasuke, dan memberikan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan heran. Aku tak bisa berkata apa – apa padanya. Lebih tepatnya tak tahu apa yang akan aku katakan. Aku sendiri sekarang dalam keadaan bingung dan…pusing. Satu – satunya orang yang bisa diminta penjelasan disini adalah Sasuke.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," Sasuke menarik tangan kakaknya, sepertinya ingin menjelaskan semua kejadian yang membingungkan ini. Tuan Muda Itachi yang ditarik hanya mengikuti kemana Sasuke membawanya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi suara pintu menutup.

"Jangan hiraukan kedua kakakmu itu ya nak, mereka memang selalu seperti itu," ibu itu masih menatapku dengan lembut.

Aku memang tak mempedulikan kedua orang itu, aku hanya ingin merasakan kelembutan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu disampingku yang tak pernah kudapatkan. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku, semua kejadian hari ini membuatku pusing. Aku hanya berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan besok aku akan kembali terbangun di kamarku. Hanya satu yang membuat aku tidak ingin terbangun dari "_mimpi_" ini. Aku berharap ibu yang disampingku ini adalah benar – benar ibuku, tapi ini bukanlah mimpi.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian aku mendengar Sasuke dan kakaknya Itachi masuk kembali ke ruangan. Mereka tampak lebih tenang dari yang tadi. Sasuke duduk di sofa yang berada di sisi kiri ruangan itu didekat pintu. Sang kakak kemudian menghampiri ibu yang masih membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. Meletakkan tangannya yang kekar ke bahu ibu itu.

"Ibu, sudah malam…sebaiknya ibu pulang," ia berkata lembut pada ibu yang didepannya. Ibu itu meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Tuan Muda Itachi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya padaku.

Aku melirik pada pemuda yang bernama Sasuke, si _Tuan Sombong_ itu. Ia juga sedang melihat ke arah ibu disampingku. Matanya menunjukkan rasa senang tapi mata itu juga menampakkan tatapan sedih, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ibu masih ingin disini, ibu tak mau berpisah lagi dengan adikmu," kata ibu itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Tuan muda Itachi masih tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Ibu akan sakit jika terus disini, Aiko juga pasti tak akan mau jika ibu sakit, iya kan Aiko?" Tuan Muda Itachi berkata dengan lembut dan melirik ke arahku. Menatapku dengan pandangan memohon agar bekerja sama dengannya. Aku tak tau harus berkata apa, tapi akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk.

"Lagipula ibu bisa kesini lagi besok, Sasuke akan menjaganya disini," ia tetap berusaha untuk membujuk ibu itu pulang.

"Sudah ibu bilang, ibu tak akan pulang," ibu itu masih tetap bertahan ingin menemaniku.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Mikoto, biar aku yang urus semua ini," suara baritone laki – laki yang lebih tegas terdengar di sudut pintu. Aku tak mengetahui siapa laki – laki itu. Pewarakannya sama seperti dua orang pemuda lainnya diruangan ini. Namun ia terlihat lebih tua, dan mungkin sepantaran dengan ayah. Pembawaannya yang tegas meyakinkanku kalau ia adalah ayah dari Tuan muda Itachi dan Sasuke. Tuan Fugaku Uchiha.

"Ayah," Sasuke bergumam kecil, tapi cukup terdengar olehku.

"Tapi…" suara ibu yang dipanggil Mikoto oleh Tuan Fugaku tadi terdengar berat, seperti ingin membantah keinginan dari suaminya tetapi tak juga ingin meninggalkanku.

"Kita bisa kesini lagi besok, Aiko butuh istirahat," suara Tuan Fugaku terdengar lebih lembut. Dari matanya jelas sekali ia sangat menyayangi istrinya itu.

"Iya, baiklah," Ibu Mikoto akhirnya bangun dari tempat duduknya disisi tempat tidurku.

"Ibu pergi ya, sayang. Berjanjilah kau akan baik – baik saja," katanya mencium keningku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia membawaku dalam dekapannya yang hangat dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjalar dalam hatiku, sangat…sangat nyaman. Tak pernah aku merasa sesenang ini. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan kearah sofa yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya baik – baik Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan adikmu sedetikpun," katanya setelah berada didepan Sasuke dan mengecup ubun – ubun kepala Sasuke yang sedang duduk.

"Hn,"

"Itachi, antar ibumu pulang," perintah Tuan Fugaku pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Baik ayah," jawab Tuan muda Itachi.

Ibu tadi mengambil tas tangannya dan melangkah ke pintu keluar ruangan yang berada disebelah kiri. Menoleh ke arahku sekali lagi sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu itu. Tuan muda Itachi mengekor dibelakang ibu itu dan sebelum sampai di pintu ia mengerling ke arahku.

"Selamat malam Aiko, istirahatlah," katanya sambil tersenyum.

'_Lagi – lagi mereka menyebutku dengan nama Aiko. Padahal Tuan muda Itachi tahu bahwa aku adalah Sakura. Sebenarnya siapa Aiko ini? Dan apa hubungannya denganku?'_ kebingungan masih melandaku.

Kini tinggallah aku bersama si _Tuan Sombong_ yang bernama Sasuke ini dan ayahnya, Tuan Fugaku. Sasuke hanya menunduk di sofa itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dariku. Aku berharap ia mau menjelaskan semua kebingungan ini. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Siapa namamu?" aku sedikit tersentak saat Tuan Fugaku menanyaiku. Suaranya yang berat dan tegas sedikit menakutiku.

"Sa-Sakura…Sakura Haruno," jawabku sedikit takut.

"Mmhh…Haruno?" sepertinya ia belum yakin dengan perkataanku, atau saking takutnya suaraku terdengar kurang jelas. Entahlah aku tak tau mana yang benar.

"Apa ayahmu sudah tau?" ia menatapku tajam.

'_Apa dia tau dengan ayahku?'_ aku sedikit terkejut.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ayahnya, mungkin sekarang dalam perjalanan," Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hn,"

'_Ternyata sifat Sasuke yang dingin dan irit kata ini mirip dengan ayahnya,' _batinku mendengar kata yang biasanya Sasuke keluarkan dari mulutnya. Tuan Fugaku menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menghampirinya.

"Mengapa ibumu sampai ada disini?" tanya Tuan Fugaku dingin pada Sasuke.

"Ibu melihatku membawa Sakura yang sedang pingsan tadi," balas Sasuke dengan nada yang sama dinginnya. "Hari ini jadwalnya chek up dengan dr. Kabuto," lanjut Sasuke kemudian.

"Hn," balas Tuan Fugaku sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau ikut balapan liar itu lagi?" tanyanya lagi pada Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Sudah lama," jawab Sasuke ketus.

'_Padahal pada ayahnya sendiri, kok seperti itu menjawabnya, apakah mereka punya masalah sebelumnya?'_ aku bertanya dalam hati melihat ayah dan anak ini yang terlihat tidak akur.

"Aku sudah melarangmu untuk ikut kegiatan itu, mengapa kau masih tetap melakukannya?" Nada suara Tuan Fugaku sedikit meninggi.

"Aku menyukainya, dan aku tak akan berhenti melakukannya," suara Sasuke tak kalah tinggi.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa kau tidak jera dengan kematian Aiko, adik perempuanmu satu - satunya, hah?" jemari tangan Tuan Fugaku mengepal, ia menahan amarahnya.

'_Jadi Aiko adalah adiknya Sasuke? Dan dia telah meninggal?_' Aku menutup mulut dengan tanganku, tak percaya pada apa yang kudengar. Sasuke hanya diam, menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa kau mau ibumu benar – benar gila kehilangan satu lagi anak kesayangannya? Apa itu maumu?" Tuan Fugaku benar – benar dikuasai amarah sekarang sampai – sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ia ada dirumah sakit dan aku masih ada disana.

"Aku sangat menyayangi ibu, tapi aku…tak bisa berhenti balapan, lagipula apa pedulimu? Kau tidak pernah peduli dengan semua yang kulakukan," suara Sasuke sedikit melemah tapi ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Tuan Fugaku tajam.

PLAAK…DUK…

Aaaaaaaahhh…..

Aku berteriak saat Tuan Fugaku melayangkan tangannya pada wajah Sasuke. Ia menatap tangan yang menampar Sasuke tadi dan menoleh padaku, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa menyesal. aku sangat ketakutan. Tanganku masih berada di mulutku.

"Kalau kau memang ingin mati, matilah sendiri. Jangan kau bawa orang yang tak bersalah bersamamu," suara Tuan Fugaku sekarang mulai melemah, ia masih menunduk.

Sasuke yang terduduk di lantai rumah sakit saat ia ditampar tadi terkejut mendengar kata – kata itu. Tak menyangka akan keluar dari mulut ayah kandungnya sendiri. Kemudian ia bangkit dan mengelap darah disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu duduk di sofa yang ia duduki tadi. Kemudian kesunyian melingkupi ruangan ini, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, di satu sisi aku kasihan dengan Sasuke yang terluka dan ingin membantunya. Tapi di sisi lain aku sangat takut dengan Tuan Fugaku yang sepertinya masih diliputi amarah.

BRAAK…

Suara pintu ruangan yang di buka secara tiba – tiba mengisi kekosongan diantara kami.

"SAKURA!" ayah kini telah tepat berada di depan pintu. Menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat khawatir. Ia berlari kearahku, menenggelamku dalam pelukannya. Naruto kemudian datang dibelakangnya.

"_Teme_, aku sudah mela…"Naruto yang masuk belakangan sesudah ayah menatap heran pada Sasuke yang masih jatuh terduduk dilantai. "..kukannya. Hey! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" lanjutnya kemudian membantu Sasuke berdiri dan memapahnya ke sofa dibelakangnya.

"Ayah, sangat khawatir nak, mengapa tak memberitahukan ayah sebelumnya?" ayah berkata di pelukanku tanpa menghiraukan Tuan Fugaku, Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku tak apa – apa ayah," aku membalas pelukan ayah, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau aku memang tak apa – apa.

"Kau tak luka kan? Apa ada yang sakit?" ayah memeriksa wajahku dan tangaku.

"Aku tak apa – apa ayah," ulangku. Aku seperti mengalami dejavu dengan pertanyaan ini.

"Syukurlah, ayah sangat cemas nak!" ayah meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahku. Menatapku dengan lembut.

"Ehm," Tuan Fugaku sedikit berdehem, menghentikan kekhawatiran ayah yang sedikit berlebihan padaku. Ayah membalikkan badannya dan sedikit terkejut dengan orang yang berada didepannya.

"Tuan Fugaku Uchiha? Mengapa anda bisa berada disini?" tanya ayah. Tuan Fugaku melangkah mundur dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkan akan dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha.

"Aku…minta maaf, Izumo" Tuan Fugaku membungkukkan badannya pada ayah.

"Anakku hampir saja mencelakakan anakmu, karena itu aku minta maaf. Aku bisa pastikan semua ini tak akan terjadi lagi," lanjut Tuan Fugaku, masih menunduk. Semua orang diruangan itu terkejut. Tak akan menyangka seorang Fugaku Uchiha, Direktur Perusahaan terbesar seAsia menundukkan kepalanya dan minta maaf pada seorang karyawan di peusahaannya.

"Ayah, apa yang…"

"DIAM SASUKE! minta maaflah pada Izumo dan Sakura sekarang!" perintah Tuan Fugaku yang sedikit membentak Sasuke.

"A-apa – apaan kau Fugaku, apa yang kau lakukan?" ayah menghampiri Tuan Fugaku.

Aku menatap ayah dengan pandangan heran, begitu juga dengan Naruto, apalagi Sasuke. Ia yang tadinya memberikan tatapan benci pada ayahnya kini menatap heran pada ayah dan Tuan Fugaku. Beberapa detik yang lalu ayah masih memanggil Tuan Fugaku dengan embel – embel "Tuan" tapi kenapa kini ayah hanya memanggilnya dengan nama depannya saja?.

"Tidak Izumo, anakku akan menerima hukuman atas perbuatannya, kali ini ia harus bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya" Tuan Fugaku melirik Sasuke dengan tajam kemudian menatap ayah dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Ah itu…kau tidak perlu seperti ini Fugaku," ayah menegakkan tubuh Tuan Fugaku yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku telah gagal mendidiknya menjadi seorang Uchiha sejati," Tuan Fugaku menatap ke arah lain, tepatnya ke jendela di sebelah kananku. Matanya menyiratkan sesuatu penyesalan yang amat dalam dan tekad yang sangat kuat, entahlah bagaimana caranya aku menggambarkannya. Mata itu, onyx yang sama dengan mata pada orang yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa. Tetapi pandangan dan tatapan mereka sungguh sangat berbeda.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan semua kelakuan nakalnya terus berlanjut lagi," lanjutnya yang lebih menyerupai bisikan, sepertinya ia lebih menekankan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mulai hari ini, akan kujamin semua transportasi Sakura, akan kupastikan ai aman dan selamat sampai tujuan, dan kau Sasuke…" kata Tuan Fugaku pada ayah dan kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih menunduk. "…yang harus mengantar dan menjaga Sakura kemanapun ia mau pergi," kata Tuan Fugaku dengan tegas, sehingga tak ada yang berani satupun ingin membantahnya, terkecuali Sasuke tentunya.

"TIDAK,! Aku menolaknya," suara Sasuke lantang menolak hukuman yang telah dijatuhkan untuknya.

"Kau, tidak punya pilihan Sasuke, atau semua fasilitas yang selama ini telah kau nikmati akan kucabut," ancam Tuan Fugaku.

"Tapi, Arrrggghhh…" Sasuke ingin menolaknya tapi ia tak kan sanggup hidup tanpa semua fasilitas yang diberikan Tuan Fugaku. Selama ini ia selalu bergantung pada fasilitas itu, uang, apartment, kartu kredit, dan benda kesayangannya…motor. Kemudian ia bangkit dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar tanpa memperdulikan lagi tatapan orang – orang yang disekitarnya.

"_Te…_eh, Sasuke mau kemana kau?" Naruto yang tadi duduk, bangkit dan menahan tangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menepis tangan itu dan berlalu.

"Ah, maaf semuanya, aku mau mengejar Sasuke dulu," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum – senyum ngak jelas dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Oi, _Teme_! Tunggu aku," suara Naruto yang berteriak memanggil Sasuke masih terdengar walaupun ia sudah berada dalam ruangan.

"Sudahlah Fugaku, tenangkan dirimu dulu," ujar ayah ingin mendinginkan suasana yang panas ini. "Apa ini yang dilakukan teman saat ia bertemu kembali setelah sekian tahun tidak pernah berjumpa lagi?" lanjut ayah yang kemudian memeluk tubuh yang tegap itu yang dibalas dengan pelukan pula oleh Tuan Fugaku.

"TEMAN?"

"Ayah, apa maksudnya dengan teman? Apa ayah berteman dengan Tuan Fugaku? Tapi…tadi…aku…" aku tak tau dengan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan, semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi seharian ini.

Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja nak, tak usah terlalu memikirkan hal ini," ayah menghampiriku.

"Tapi ayah…" ketukan di pintu menghentikan permohonan penjelasan pada ayah.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Permisi," terdengar suara Ino sopan. Semua yang ada diruangan melirik ke arah suara dipintu masuk. Disana telah berdiri Ino yang berpakaian bebas, ia lebih terlihat anggun dari pada seragam yang biasa dipakainya. Ia membawa buah – buahan yang dibungkus dengan pita yang diikat indah. Dibelakangnya menyusul Kiba dan Hinata, disamping Hinata berdiri pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat rapi sebahu dan kemudian seorang berkacamata hitam dengan jaket yang berkerah tinggi mengekor di belakang mereka. Semuanya teman – teman Naruto yang kulihat tadi siang di kantin.

"Kalian?" aku tersenyum haru sekaligus senang melihat kedatangan teman – teman baru yang menjengukku disini.

"Well, sepertinya dihari pertamamu sekolah, kau sudah mendapatkan banyak teman ya?" ayah menyambut kedatangan Ino dan teman – teman kemudian tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Perkenalkan, aku Izumo, ayahnya Sakura, dan ini Fugaku Uchiha ayahnya Sasuke," lanjut ayah memperkenalkan dirinya dan Tuan Fugaku.

Ino sedikit agak canggung dengan sambutan ayah yang sedikit formal. Beberapa teman yang lain juga terlihat sedikit canggung dan…heran. Mereka memperkenalkan dirinya masing – masing. Yang kemudian baru ku ketahui namanya adalah Neji, dan Shino. Kiba sudah ku kenal waktu bersama Naruto di kantin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kali ini adalah acara anak muda, ayah akan menunggumu diluar," ujar ayah padaku dan melirik teman – temanku.

"Terima kasih paman," ujar Ino.

"Ahh, paman tau saja," Kiba ikut menimpali sambil nyengir seperti yang biasa Naruto lakukan. Ino melototkan matanya pada Kiba. Neji hanya mengangguk dingin, tak peduli pada siapapun ternyata ekspresinya tetap dingin. Hinata juga ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. Dipipinya terlihat semburat merah tipis, entah karena malu atau karena kedinginan. Ekspresi Shino tidak terbaca dari wajahnya yang hampir tertutup oleh jaket yang dipakainya.

"Sakura," panggilan Tuan Fugaku mengalihkan perhatianku dari teman – teman yang datang melihatku.

"Paman harap kau tidak keberatan dengan syarat yang kuajukan pada Sasuke tadi, dan sekalian membantu paman mengawasi Sasuke," Tuan Figaku menatapku dengan pandangan yang lebih lembut, tidak setegang sebelumnya. Tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap dingin.

"Tentu saja, Tu…eh Paman," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih, dan sepertinya paman sekalian pamit pulang saja Sakura," ujar Tuan Fugaku padaku. Ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap dingin, tapi tatapannya seperti tatapan seorang ayah pada anaknya. Aku jadi teringat pada Aiko, putrinya yang telah meninggal itu. Pasti saat ia melihatku, ia seperti melihat putrinya yang telah tiada, sama seperti ibu Mikoto yang menganggap aku adalah anaknya. Aku jadi ingin membahagiakan kedua orang yang tela kehilangan itu. '_Tak apa lah mereka menganggap aku sebagai Aiko,_' pikirku.

"Iya, hati – hati di jalan paman," jawabku mencoba ramah.

"Hn."

Kemudian mereka berdua keluar. Pandangan kami semua mengekori arah kepergian mereka ke pintu keluar.

"Hey, Sakura! Mengapa ayahnya Sasuke yang terkenal super sibuk itu ada disini?" Ino mendekat ke arah tempat tidurku dan bertanya setelah ayah dan Tuan Fugaku keluar.

"Entahlah, aku tak tau, tadi juga ada ibunya Sasuke disini," jawabku spontan.

"Hah…yang benar? Ino sedikit terkejut dengan penuturanku. Aku mengangguk membalasnya.

"Terus, soal mengawasi Sasuke itu, maksudnya apa?" Ino masih terus menanyaiku.

"Kau ini, mau melihatku atau mau mewawancaraiku sih? Ditanyai terus dari tadi," aku pura – pura cemberut.

"Waaah…Jangan – jangan kau akan dijadikan calon menantu Uchiha ya Sakura?" Kiba menggodaku. Wajahku sedikit memerah mendengarnya, '_Tapi sepertinya Sasuke jadi marah padaku,_' batinku.

"Aww…itu sakit Ino," Kiba yang mendapat pukulan kecil dari Ino menggosok – gosok lengannya.

"Makanya, jangan sembarngan ngomong,"

"Sa-sakura bagaimana ke-keadaanmu?" Hinata lembut.

"Ah, iya aku sampai lupa menanyakan keadaanmu," seru Ino yang telah selesai berusan dengan Kiba.

"Aku baik – baik saja, hanya syok dan sedikit kelelahan," jawabku."Eh…bagaimana kalian tau kalau aku disini?" tanyaku yang heran dengan kedatangan mereka, padahal tak ada yang tau kalau aku disini, kecuali…

"Naruto, dia memberitahu kami," Neji yang dari tadi hanya diam saja kini ikut menjawab.

"APA?"

"Hey, Sakura kau tidak perlu sehisteris itu kan?" Ino mendelik menatap tajam padaku. '_Huh, pantas saja, sudah kuduga, Naruto.'_

"Ah, ti-tidak, tapi…" aku menggantungkan kalimatku, kemudian memandang teman – temanku dengan perasaan takut, takut jika ketahuan aku ikut balapan dengan Sasuke.

"Kami semua disini tau tentang Sasuke yang suka balapan," Shino tiba – tiba berbicara, membuatku menatapnya tak percaya. Aku memandang teman – temanku itu satu persatu, mencari kebenaran dari perkataan Shino.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Aku pergi ayah," salamku pada ayah yang berada di meja makan. Sementar ku berlari menuju pintu depan dimana Sasuke telah menungguku dari tadi. _'Salahnya sendiri ngak mau nunggu didalam, lagian apa ngak kepagian ni ke sekolah jam segini,_' aku melirik jam tangan pink di tangan kiriku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah lagi, tepatnya hari kedua setelah di hari pertama yang lalu aku di bawa kabur oleh si _Tuan Sombong_ yang kini ku kenal namanya sebagai Sasuke Uchiha. Anak konglomerat yang ternyata adalah anak dari teman kecil ayahku.

Aku hanya 2 hari dirawat dirumah sakit, sebenarnya aku sudah bisa pulang setelah aku siuman dari pingsanku. Tapi Paman Fugaku dan Ibu Mikoto (Aku disuruh memanggilnya ibu) menyarankan aku agar tetap beristirahat sehari lagi untuk memulihkan kondisiku. Aku benar – benar dimanja oleh mereka berdua..err…tepatnya hanya oleh ibu Mikoto. Ibu Mikoto menganggap aku adalah anaknya yang telah meninggal Aiko, sedangkan Paman Fugaku hanya sesekali memperlakukan aku sebagai Aiko, hanya didepan istrinya saja.

Dan Sasuke yang awalnya menolak hukuman yang diberikan Paman Fugaku padanya, akhirnya mau juga menerimanya. Walaupun dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kalau ia kesal setengah mati, toh akhirnya ia juga mau melakukannya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Lama banget, ngapain aja sih dari tadi?" sewot Sasuke sambil memberikan helm nya padaku ketika aku telah sampai didepannya. Ia masih kelihatan err..keren dengan seragam KHS dan motor balapnya.

"Biasa aja deh! Wajar kan kalo cewek itu lama siap – siapnya, lagian kau itu pagi banget jemputnya," balasku.

"Hn,"

"Apa maksudmu itu eh? Kau itu tadi disuruh masuk ngak mau, ya udah rasain deh nunggu diluar,"

"Mulai deh cerewetnya," ujarnya pelan sambil menghidupkan motornya, tapi masih terdengar olehku.

"Apa kau bilang eh?"

"Tidak ada, pegangan yang benar," katanya sambil menarik kedua tanganku kedepan. Tubuhku sedikit tertarik ke depan. Aroma maskulin laki – laki tercium olehku, masuk ke dalam paru – paruku. Dari belakang aku terlihat seperti sedang memeluknya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan yah?" wajahku sedikit memerah dan langsung menarik lagi tanganku kebalakang.

"Kalau jatuh aku ngak mau tanggung jawab lagi," ujarnya yang langsung menggas motorny kuat – kuat. Aku yang belum siap langsung saja reflex memeluknya dari belakang.

"KYAAAAAAAA…"

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA" teriakku setelah motornya melaju dengan stabil. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi aku melihat senyum tipis dari kaca spion yang terlukis dibibirnya. Entah bagaimana kehidupanku nanti dengan si Tuan Sombong Sasuke ini, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Tapi yang jelas, aku bersyukur dengan pertemuan yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan dengan Sasuke. Aku…bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari Ibu Mikoto.

**TBC**

Akhirnya aiko bisa update chapter 5...

Hahaha...obsesi aiko masuk dalam keluarga Uchiha akhirnya tercapai, walaupun udah mati...*huaaa...T_T*

tapi kayaknya porsi sasusaku kurang ya? lebih banyak ke Family...tapi aiko pengen ngejelasin masalahnya disini, klo slanjtnya silahkan tebak sendiri ma readers...hee:P

Bagi yang penasaran ma chapter kemaren dah terjawab blum di chapter ini?

aiko masih ngak PD ma chapter ini, gomen klo masih banyak kesalahan..

Klo gitu aiko mau balas review yg ngak log in chap lalu sama chap sebelumnya yang belum sempat aiko update...yang log in dah aiko bls lewat PM

**Hikari Sinju** : hehe..arigatou, hikari-san, aiko seneng klo hikari-san suka sama fic aiko yang abal n' gaje..baca n' review lagi ya^^ arigatou

**Matsumoto Rika** : arigatou dah review...chap yang ini jangan lupa review lagi ya hee:P

**Ekyzia** : Hallo Eky-chan (boleh aiko manggil gitu?) arigatou, chap yang ini jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^

**Made kun** : bukan ibunya saku made kun, kan ibunya saku dah meninggal, di chapter ini terjawab ngak? Aiko buat pair sasusaku, mmhhh...klo made kun maunya sasusakunaru, akan aiko pikirkan...tapi ngak janji bakal buat pair itu...hehe:P

Dan juga arigatou sama **Mya Nee-chan, Uchiha Athena, Anka-chan, valkyria sapphire, Thia2rh, 7color **udah review fic aiko^^

and terakhir...boleh minta review chapter yang ini? kalau bisa kasih saran dan kritik, ngeflame juga boleh, tapi aiko akan berusaha lebih baik lagi...mohon bantuannya*mbungkuk badan*

baca n' review lagi ya^^ arigatou


	6. Chapter 6 : Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Hallo guys^^ *halah, sok nginggris*

Kayaknya Ai tlat banget ya update yang chap ini.

Biasalah…karena tugas yang menumpuk membuat Ai ngak bisa sering bikin fic ditambah lagi dengan jatah ngenet yang berkurang dari Kaa-san…n' fic ini sempet sembunyi dari pandangan Ai, n' ngebuat Ai nguber-nguber ni fic di kompi *emang maling dauber-uber?*

Hah…ya sudahlah, ngak usah banyak curcol lagi, Ai persembahkan *ceile…gayanya* updetan fic abal n' gaje…jreng…jreng…

Happy reading minna^^

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance / Family

**Warning :** AU, OOC, gaje (?), typo (maybe)

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Chapter 6 **

**Sebenarnya ada apa sih?**

**.**

**.  
**

Hari ini sekolah berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Para guru menghadiri rapat yang memang diselenggarakan setiap awal tahun ajaran, untuk membicarakan tentang rencana program kerja yang akan diadakan untuk tahun ajaran baru ini. Ketua setiap kegiatan klub sekolah juga diikutkan dalam rapat ini. Sai yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub lukis juga ikut serta bersama dengan Ino yang juga merupakan ketua klub cheers. Neji sang ketua Osis dan wakilnya Sasori juga ikut hadir dalam rapat itu. Shino dan Hinata yang mewakili klub jurnalis ikut pula ambil andil dalam rapat besar itu. Dan Naruto yang ternyata adalah ketua klub basket juga ikut bersama dengan Kiba, wakilnya.

Disaat semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, tentu saja dengan "kawalan" Sasuke. Aku berharap semoga saja ia tak ikut dalam rapat itu. Sebagai anak baru aku memang belum menggunakan hak sebagai siswa di sekolah ini untuk masuk di klub mana tapi yang pasti saat ini aku tertarik pada klub kesehatan yang memang baru dibentuk tahun lalu, jadi mereka belum membuka penerimaan anggota baru. Dan aku menunggu saat itu tiba.

Suasana kelas mulai tampak sepi, satu persatu mereka ke luar, ingin langsung pulang atau akan menghadiri rapat akbar yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi. Aku melihat arloji pink di tanganku. '_Baru pukul 10, mmhh…apa bagusnya yang aku lakukan di jam segini?_' batinku.

Aku tak tahu tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi karena memang selama ini aku hanya mendatangi beberapa tempat yang memang selalu berkaitan dengan kegiatanku seperti rumah, sekolah, rumah sakit. Oh ya, yang terakhir itu bukan karena kegiatanku. Itu karena ulah Sasuke yang telah _"memperkenalkan"_ tempat baru itu padaku.

Ah, satu lagi tempat yang kulupakan, aku pernah ke tempat arena balapan Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ke tempat itu lagi, tetapi bukan karena ingin merasakan balapan itu lagi, tetapi tempat itu sejujurnya memang indah. _'Aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi untuk mengikuti balapan seperti itu, keselamatannya sungguh sangat tidak terjamin,_' pikiranku kembali melayang pada situasi saat balapan itu lagi. Pemandangan kota dengan gedung-gedung bertingkatnya dan lapangan terbang beberapa meter di samping arena balap itu benar-benar akan membuat semua orang berdecak kagum. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya taman bunga indah didekat lapangan terbang itu…"Ah, sepertinya akan indah sekali kalau pergi ke sana lagi," gumamku sendiri sambil memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas pinkku.

"Kemana?" suara seorang pemuda mengagetkanku, sehingga tanganku tak sengaja menyenggol kotak pensil yang masih berada di atas meja.

"Sasuke! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu dong! Aku kaget tahu. Ku pikir tadi siapa?" aku sedikit lega begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang, karena kelas kali ini sudah sepi.

"Ck, begitu saja kaget," balasnya dengan nada mengejek. Ia duduk di kursi Naruto yang berada di samping mejaku. Aku cuma cemberut kesal, percuma saja nanti aku marah-marah membalas ejekannya karena pasti dia akan membalas lagi dengan ejekan yang lebih pedas. Aku menunduk ke bawah meja, berusaha mengambil kembali pensil, pena dan alat tulisku yang lainnya berserakan di bawah meja.

"Cepat sedikit," serunya lagi.

"Huh, iya…iya, ini kan karena salahmu juga mengagetkanku," gerutuku sambil terus "_merangkak_" di bawah meja. "Klo mau cepat bantuin donk, jangan cuma duduk enak di situ," lanjutku lagi melihatnya hanya enak-enak duduk di kursi, sementara aku menunduk-nunduk di bawahnya. '_Ck, ngak gentle banget sih jadi cowok, masa ada cewek yang kesusahan dia malah enak-enakan di sana,_' gumamku dalam hati.

Aku mendengar ia mendengus kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, ikut membantuku. Aku tersenyum padanya tapi dibalas dengan tatapan dingin. _'Ternyata dia tidak seperti yang aku kira, walaupun dia tidak membalas senyumku, setdaknya dia mau membantuku,'_

"Nih, sudah lengkap belum?" tanyanya sambil memberikan pena terakhir yang jatuh tadi. Aku mengangguk, kemudian meyandang tasku ke bahu.

"Ayo cepat!" Sasuke menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke luar dari kelas membawaku menuju parkiran di bawah dimana motor balap birunya terparkir di sana.

Aku hanya menurutinya saja, dan sedikit berlari menyamai langkahku yang kecil dengan langkah kakinya yang besar. Wajahku terasa memanas melihat tangannya yang kokoh menggenggam tangan kecilku. Terasa hangat dan nyaman dalam gengamannya. Entah mengapa aku merasa aman dan percaya padanya. Perlahan hawa panas mulai merambat di pipiku, dan aku harap ia tak menoleh ke belakang mendapati wajahku yang memerah.

Sesampai di parkiran, ia melepaskan genggamannya, mulai menaiki motornya dan menghidupkan mesinnya. Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan pertama kami di sini.

"Hey, mengapa senyum-senyum ngak jelas gitu?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah…mmhh…Ti-tidak, tidak ada, aku hanya ingat kejadian dulu" aku berusaha untuk tidak gugup dengan menatapnya _'Wajah itu semakin hari semakin tampan saja, mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang ya? HAH apa yang aku pikirkan sih?' _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menghapus pikiran yang terlintas tentang pemuda di depanku ini. Wajahku kembali memerah karenanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, tapi aku hanya tetap diam berdiri di tempat. Kakiku seolah tak mau kompromi dengan pikiranku. Akhirnya ia turun dari motornya dan mendekatiku. "Kau sakit? wajahmu merah," tanyanya sambil meraba keningku. Kepalaku yang hanya setinggi dagunya sangat dekat sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di keningku. Jantungku berdebar keras, tapi aku harap ia tak mendengarnya. Wajahnya menampakkan raut kekhawatiran. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang sekali diperlihatkannya pada semua orang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil menepis tangannya di keningku. Aku selalu gugup kalau sedang malu. Biasanya aku selalu bisa mengatasinya, tetapi di depan Sasuke sungguh sulit membuat diriku untuk tidak gugup. "Ayo kita pergi," lanjutku kemudian setelah berhasil mengatasi suasana aneh yang bergejolak dalam tubuhku dan kemudian berjalan menuju motornya.

"Dasar cewek aneh," gumamnya yang masih terdengar samar olehku.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hn, tidak…ayo pergi!"

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak ikut rapat hari ini?" tanyaku setelah kami melewati gerbang sekolah. Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan pelan, sehingga aku tak perlu bersitegang urat leher hanya untuk berbicara padanya mengalahkan suara deru motor besarnya.

"Hn."

"Apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti dengan kata "_Hn_" yang dilontarkannya. Pertanyaanku yang tak digubrisnya membuatku sewot sendiri. '_Percuma saja ngomong sama pangeran es ini, sama aja ngomong dengan tembok,_' rutukku dalam hati. Tentu saja aku tak berani mengatainya secara langsung, dia pasti akan langsung melayangkan deathglarenya dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam. Dan nantinya pasti akan ditambah dengan ledekan panas yang akan membuatku makin kesal.

"Aku tak berminat dengan urusan sekolah," ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" aku heran dan terkejut karena ia baru menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang, padahal sudah lama jeda waktu antara pertanyaanku tadi dengan jawaban yang baru dikatakannya sekarang.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah…eh…tidak," jawabku singkat. Aku malas bertanya lagi dengannya kalau hanya ditanggapi dengan "Hn" atahu menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan sudah kulupakan.

Motor itu terus melaju, dan kini kecepatannya mulai bertambah, padahal persimpangan kompleks rumahku sudah dekat. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya, lagipula ayah biasanya kan selalu berpesan padanya untuk mengantarku pulang tepat waktu.

Aku memegang erat seragam putih di pinggangnya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian aku merasakan tangan lain yang lebih besar merengkuh jemariku. Membawa tanganku lebih ke depan, ke perut Sasuke. Aku berusaha menarik kembali tanganku, tapi tertahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang masih memegangi tanganku. Ia mengendarai motornya dengan sebelah tangan kali ini.

"Pegang aku erat-erat," suaranya terdengar serak. Aku dapat melihat seringainya di kaca spion motor itu. Aku bergidik ngeri, bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Akhirnya aku menurut, kedua tanganku kutahutkan di perutnya. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tanganku dan kembali konsentrasi pada motor yang sedang dibawanya.

Belum selesai aku menghapus bayangan yang memenuhi otakku, motor itu kini melaju kencang, meninggalkan asap putih di belakangnya. Aku tak berteriak lagi kali ini, sudah sedikit mulai terbiasa dengan kecepatan aneh motornya yang selalu berubah-ubah. Tapi ketakutan itu masih ada, walaupun tidak setakut waktu pertama kali aku menaiki motor ini. Peganganku makin mengerat di perutnya, kupejamkan mataku untuk mengurangi rasa takutku.

Cukup lama aku memejamkan mata, tapi kenapa motor ini tak kunjung berhenti? Padahal tadi rumahku sudah dekat. Aku beranikan diri untuk membuka mata di kecepatan yang sangat tinggi itu. Dan apa yang aku lihat sungguh mengejutkanku.

"Hey...Sasuke, dimana kita? Bukannya tadi kita sudah dekat dengan rumahku?" tanyaku panik. Aku tak tahu dengan tempat ini, tapi rasanya aku aku mengenalnya. Namun harus kuakui, tempat ini…indah.

"Tenanglah, kau akan suka tempat ini," jawabnya mulai memelankan laju motor. Tanpa melepaskan peganganku di perutnya, aku menaikkan kaca helm yang menutupi wajahku dari tadi dengan tangan kananku. Menghirup dalam sejuknya udara laut yang menyapu wajahku.

Ya, dia membawaku ke pantai, pantai terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Pantai itu dikelilingi oleh karang-karang besar yang menjorok ke laut. Dengan riakan ombak kecilnya yang seperti mengundangku untuk bermain air di sana.

"Sasuke, ayo kita berhenti sebentar, aku ingin ke sana," pintaku sambil menunjuk pantai berpasir putih itu.

"Nanti, sekarang aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat dulu," Sasuke tak mengabulkan keinginanku, tapi aku penasaran juga pada tempat yang ingin dia perlihatkan padaku.

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Ikut saja, jangan banyak protes," jawabnya dengan nada memerintah.

"Kau ini, selalu saja begitu," sewotku. Tapi aku akhirnya diam juga menikmati pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan kami.

Sasuke membelokkan motornya masuk menuju arah jalanan yang berlawanan dengan pantai tadi. Aku mendesah kecewa, karena ternyata ia tak mengajakku ke pantai. Jalanan ini makin sepi, hanya terdengar deru motor yang kami kendarai. Disepanjang jalan di tepi pantai tadi masih ada beberapa mobil ke luarga atahupun truk-truk besar yang lewat. Tapi kini satupun tak ada kendaraan yang kami temui setelah berbelok masuk ke jalanan ini. Jalanan yang kami lewati kali inipun terlihat menanjak. Hanya ada pepohonan besar dan tinggi di lajur kanan dan kiri kami. Motor terus melaju dengan pelan, mendaki jalanan yang miring. Sepertinya mengarah ke puncak perbukitan ini.

Aku akui, aku mulai takut sekarang, bayangan yang aneh-aneh muncul di kepalaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menghapus bayangan aneh itu. 'Tak mungkin Sasuke akan berbuat aneh-aneh, ayahku dan ayahnya sudah memperingatkannya akan hal ini. Lagipula Ibu Mikoto sudah menganggap aku seperti anaknya sendiri, tentu ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepadaku karena ulah anak laki-lakinya kan?.

"Ngg…Sasuke, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kau tak akan me—" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tapi ia memotong kalimatku sebelum aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku?" potongnya cepat, seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Si-siapa yang berpikiran buruk?" ujarku pelan, mukaku memanas karena malu, perkataannya benar. Akhirnya aku hanya menunduk saja. '_Ck, kenapa dia selalu bisa membaca pikiranku sih,'_ batinku kesal. Karena takur dengan suasana hutan yang kami lewati, maka akupun menurunkan kaca helm yang kupakai dan kembali memejamkan mata. Membiarkan Sasuke membawaku ke tempat yang ingin diperlihatkannya padaku.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke kemudian dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh, ah…benarkah?" aku baru menyadari motor yang kami tumpangi sudah berhenti. Tapi entah kenapa aku enggan untuk turun dari motor itu.

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke sekelilingku tanpa melepaskan peganganku di pinggangnya.

"Villa ke luargaku," jawabnya singkat.

Aku melilihat ke sekelilingku. Sebuah rumah atahu lebih tepatnya istana megah berdiri di depan Sasuke menghentikan motornya. Dan kami sekarang sedang berada di beranda rumah besar ini. Rumah bergaya eropa klasik dengan langit-langit yang tinggi. Dua tiang besar terlihat sangat kokoh menyangga atap beranda rumah itu. Di halamannya terdapat kolam air mancur yang berasal dari patung anak kecil dan ibunya yang sedang bermain dengan sebuah kendi. Dan dari kendi itulah sumber air mancur kecil tadi.

Halaman besar itu ternyata dikelilingi oleh pagar tembok yang tinggi. Hamparan rumput hijau mendominasi semua tempat di halaman itu. Agak ke kanan, terlihat sebuah kolam kecil dimana pada tengah-tengah kolam terdapat pondok kecil, lengkap dengan meja dan kursi-kursi kecilnya. Pondok itu dihubungkan oleh jembatan batu yang melengkung tanpa pegangan, menambah sisi romantis pada tempat itu. Tapi ada yang kurang dari tempat besar ini, terlalu…sepi. Menjadikan tempat ini sangat sunyi.

"Err…jadi sekarang kau lebih suka memelukku ya?" pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkanku. Aku langsung melepas tanganku yang ternyata masih berada di perut Sasuke. Jadi seolah-olah aku sedang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Aku terlalu kagum dengan tempat ini, sampai-sampai aku lupa melepaskan peganganku pada Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku langsung melepaskan peganganku dan turun dari motornya. Kemudian ia juga turun dari motornya. Tapi ia menyeringai kecil, dengan mata yang terus menatapku. Alisnya yang naik sebelah membuat aku menyadari kalau ia meledekku.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya…hanya ke-kedinginan, ya aku kedinginan," ujarku gugup ditatap secara intens seperti itu. Dia kembali tersenyum menyeringai '_Kenapa dia suka sekali tersenyum seperti itu sih?_' batinku.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, hm?" katanya berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ka-kau mau apa, eh?" aku melangkah mundur.

"Katamu tadi kau kedinginan, jadi aku bisa menghangatkanmu," ia kembali melangkah ke depan, diikuti dengan langkah mundurku.

"Ja-jangan mendekat," aku mundur lagi. Bayangan tentang penjahat yang suka menculik gadis-gadis remaja kembali muncul dalam benakku. Mereka tidak segan-segan memperkosa, kemudian membunuh dan mencincang tubuh korbannya dengan sadis.

"Kenapa kau mundur begitu, ayo ke sini, aku mau menghangatkanmu," ujarnya lagi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Seringainya makin lebar. Aku melangkah mundur tapi tubuhku terantuk tembok di belakangku.

"Jangan mendekat, kalau tidak aku…aku akan memukulmu," ujarku mengepalkan tinjuku di depannya yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran olehnya. Aku panik, tak tahu apa yang mau diperbuat Uchiha muda ini di tempat sepi seperti ini. Aku memejamkan mataku masih dengan tangan terkepal ke depannya.

"Bagaimana kau akan memukulku kalau matamu terpejam seperti itu," aku bisa merasakan nafasnya saat ia berbicara seperti itu padaku. Tapi sesuatu yang terpasang di tubuhku menghangatkan tubuhku. Aku mulai membuka mataku, melihat ke bahuku kini sudah terpasang jacket biru miliknya yang tadi diikatkan di pinggangnya.

Disisi lain, Sasuke kini telah berdiri di samping motornya, terlihat membelakangiku. Tangannya memegang perutnya, bahunya terguncang, dan sedetik kemudian aku mendengar tawa seorang Uchiha yang tak pernah terlihat di sekolah. Mungkin gadis-gadis centil di balapan motor dulu akan terpesona melihat tawa Sasuke yang lepas seperti ini, tapi yang jelas bukan aku. Karena yang menjadi penyebab dia tertawa adalah aku. Aku ditertawakan.

"JANGAN TERTAWA," teriakku kesal.

"Mmbbhh,,,..hahahahahaha…" bukannya diam dia malah tertawa makin keras.

"PUAS KAU MENERTAWAIKU, COWOK MESUM," suaraku makin meninggi, kekesalanku makin memuncak. Kini aku benar-benar membenci lelaki ini.

"Hey, aku hanya ingin memakaikan jaket padamu. Kau bilang kedinginan kan?" balasnya sengit. Aku hanya terdiam, masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Siapa yang berpikiran mesum sekarang?" ledeknya lagi. Aku masih diam, lelaki ini benar-benar telah membuatku kesal, apa dia tak sadar betapa takutnya aku tadi.

"Hahaha…siapa suruh kau berwajah seperti tadi, tentu saja aku jadi semakin ingin mengerjaimu," ujarnya lagi dengan santai bahkan ia masih menahan tawanya. Aku terdiam, tak tahu lagi mau bilang apa membalas kata-katanya. Nafasku memburu, menahan kekesalan yang kini terasa sesak di dadaku. Tak terasa cairan bening mengalir dari mataku, cairan asin yang sedari tadi kutahan saking takutnya. Tubuhku merosot ke lantai yang dingin, melipatkan kedua kakiku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di antaranya.

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya karena aku tak membalas kata-katanya. Dan kemudian menghampiriku dengan panic. "Hey…hey…kenapa pakai menangis segala sih? Aku kan hanya bercanda," ujarnya panic melihatku menitikkan air mata karena "candaannya"

"Kau…tak tahu betapa takutnya aku tadi. Hiks…kau mengajakku ke tempat yang sepi seperti ini…hiks…dan kau bertingkah aneh seperti tadi. Aku…takut," isakku disela-sela tangisku.

Sasuke hanya diam melihatku, ia menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar denganku. Dapat kurasakan tangannya terulur padaku, merengkuh tubuhku yang masih bergelung dengan lututku.

"Maaf," ujarnya yang terdengar tulus. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi saat ia memelukku seperti ini aku malah tidak takut, padahal tadi ia tidak sampai memelukku.

"Kau jahat," aku memukul lengannya yang memelukku pelan. Dia hanya diam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan aku masih menangis di dadanya sampai suara seseorang mengagetkan kami.

"Sasuke?"

Kami menoleh bersamaan. Memperlihatkan tubuh jangkung kak Itachi yang membungkuk memperhatikan apa yang Sasuke sedang lakukan. Dan tentu saja aku terlihat di balik tubuh Sasuke.

"Eh, Sakura? Sedang apa kalian di luar, ayo masuk," ajak kak Itachi kemudian. Kami masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu. Sasuke berjalan beriringan denganku, masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari bahuku.

"Hey, kau kenapa Sakura? Kenapa matamu merah," tanya kak Itachi menatap khawatir padaku. Kemudian ia mendelik tajam kepada Sasuke, menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau apakan dia Sasuke?" tanya kak Itachi pada Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga.

"Hanya salah paham," jawab Sasuke singkat, jelas sekali kalau ia malas berurusan dengan kakaknya itu.

"Apa benar itu Sakura?" tanya kak Itachi lagi memastikan kebenaran dari kata-kata Sasuke. Aku mengangguk, karena memang hanya "salah paham" Sasuke hingga membuat aku menangis ketakutan.

"Mana sifat gentle mu? Masa membuat seorang gadis menangis. Itu bukan sifat seorang gentlemen," kata kak Itachi yang memulai kembali "ceramahnya" sebagai seorang kakak yang baik pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu Itachi, jangan ikut campur," balas Itachi sengit.

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku—"

"Iya, ka-kak," potong Sasuke cepat dengan penekanan pada kata Kakak. Sasuke melototkan matanya pada kak Itachi yang dibalas dengan senyum cool "ala kak Itachi".

"Huh, begitu baru adikku," kata kak Itachi sambil menggosok-gosok puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari kepalaku," Sasuke menepis tangan kakaknya dengan tangan yang memegang pundakku. Kemudian berjalan dengan mendahuluiku, berbelok ke kanan, masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang lapang yang sepertinya adalah ruang ke luarga. Lalu dengan santainya menghambur ke sofa yang berwarna putih gading. Merebahkan badannya di sana, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Huh, sifat _Tuan Besar_nya kembali," kak Itachi berbisik pelan padaku.

"Aku mendengarmu Itachi," teriak Sasuke masih dengan mata terpejam. Aku hanya terkikik pelan menonton perseteruan Uchiha bersaudara ini.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Jadi apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku dibawa kesini?" tanyaku setelah menghirup teh melati yang disajikan oleh pelayan rumah ini.

Kini kami sudah berkumpul di ruangan yang Sasuke tuju tadi. Ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna lembut, dengan seperangkat sofa putih di tengah-tengahnya lengkap dengan meja kecil yang berada di tengah sofa. Jendela-jendela besar di sekelilingi ruangan itu membiarkan cahaya masuk dengan bebas, sehingga ruangan ini tampak makin terang. Lantainya dilapisi dengan karpet yang bercorak hitam putih seperti corak kulit zebra. Sebuah ruangan yang hangat dan terkesan mewah tapi…sederhana.

"Kau tak memberitahunya Sasuke?" tanya kak Itachi di sampingku kemudian melirik Sasuke yang masih tiduran di seberangnya.

"Memberitahuku apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku menatap Uchiha bersaudara ini bergantian, berharap salah satu dari mereka akan menjelaskan—ada apa sebenarnya— yang terjadi di sini.

"Jadi kau belum diberitahu Sasuke?" tanya kak Itachi lagi. Aku menggeleng.

"Dia tidak bertanya?" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hey, bukannya aku sudah bertanya berkali-kali padamu? '_Kita_ _mau kemana? Dimana ini?'_ Tapi kau sendiri cuma bilang, '_Tenang saja, Jangan banyak protes, Kau akan suka tempat ini',"_ balasku ketus sambil menirukan beberapa gaya bicaranya yang sok. "dan semuanya jawabanmu itu tak ada sedikitpun kaitannya dengan tempat ini," lanjutku lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal karena merasa ada unsur ledekan dalam gaya bicaraku tadi. Dan memang aku berniat untuk meledeknya. Siapa suruh membuat aku takut. Mulai sekarang aku harus berhati-hati dengan semua tindak tanduknya yang mencurigakan.

Kak Itachi yang duduk di sampingku menahan tawa, karena Sasuke yang biasanya ditakuti kini diledek seorang gadis. Aku akui sebenarnya aku takut, tapi ketakutanku kini dikalahkan oleh kemarahan dan ingin balas dendam. Apalagi dengan adanya kak Itachi di sini aku jadi lebih berani pada si bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Cih, aku menyesal membawamu ke sini," balas Sasuke yang akhirnya bangun dan kemudian meminum jus tomat miliknya.

"Aku tak memintamu membawaku ke sini, lagian kamu PD benget aku bakal mau lagi diajak olehmu," balasku tak mau kalah.

"Hahaha…Sasuke, baru kali ini aku melihat ada gadis yang menolak ajakanmu," ujar kak Itachi, kali ini ia tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "Ternyata ada juga gadis manis yang bisa menolak pesonamu…hahahaha…" ledek kak Itachi lagi. Semburat merah muncul di pipiku saat kak Itachi bilang gadis manis. '_Berarti itu aku kan? Hihi_'

"Tak ada gadis yang bisa menolak keinginanku," ujar Sasuke dingin. Kini ia kembali tiduran setelah mengambil jaket—yang ia pakaikan padaku tadi—di tangan sofa di sampingku dan menutupkan pada wajahnya.

"Tapi nyatanya ada kan?" balas kak Itachi, ia masih terkikik melihat tingkah cuek adik sematawayangnya itu.

Tet…tet…tet…

Terdengar bunyi bel pintu depan berbunyi. Mungkin ada tamu lagi. Kak Itachi melompati sofa yang ia duduki, kemudian berjalan ke luar menuju pintu depan. Tapi ia tak sempat mendengar lagi jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu gadis itu bukan gadis normal, yang tak mau mengakui kharismaku," jawab Sasuke masih dengan wajah yang tertutup Jaket.

Aku yang sadar kalau yang ia katakan "_bukan gadis normal_" itu adalah aku, bangkit dari tempatku duduk tadi dan berjalan ke arahnya. Aku berdiri di samping sofa tempat dia tiduran itu dan menarik jaket yang menutupi wajahnya itu, sambil berteriak di depan wajahnya yang tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _"bukan gadis normal"_ itu hah?" ujarku sedikit berteriak di depan wajahnya. Tapi dia menarik kedua tanganku ke arahnya dan dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Tubuhku hilang keseimbangan, hingga badanku jadi oleng dan jatuh terjerembab di sofa yang ditiduri Sasuke tadi.

Seketika wajahku memerah mengetahui posisiku yang berada di bawahnya. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi tanganku, sementara tangan kirinya berada di atas kepalaku, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menimpaku.

"A-apa maumu?" tanyaku gugup sekaligus takut.

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau benar-benar gadis normal yang bisa menolak pesonaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang seperti tadi. Bayangan ketakutanku kembali lagi, tapi tak mungkin Sasuke akan mencelakaiku seperti penjahat itu kan? Lagipula ada kak Itachi di sini. Tapi dimana dia? '_Kak_ _Itachi, tolong aku_,' rintihku dalam hati. Lidahku kelu, tak mampu berucap apapun.

"Kenapa sekarang kau ketakutan, eh? Tadi dengan beraninya kau meledekku di depan Itachi," ujarya menyeringai tipis, kami masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Ma-maaf," jawabku ketakutan.

"Cih, kenapa kau selalu ketakutan kalau berdua denganku?" tanyanya menatap dalam mataku. Mata onyx yang hitam kelam itu tak berkedip menatapku, membawaku melayang ke dalam lubang hitamnya. Aku seolah-olah hanyut dalam lubang itu.

"Ehm…"suara kak Itachi mengagetkan kami.

"Wah…wah baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah seperti itu, apalagi kalau kutinggal lama ya?"sambungnya lagi tersenyum menggoda. Aku dan Sasuke langsung berubah posisi duduk berdampingan.

"Diam kau," desis Sasuke pada kak Itachi. Dia mengambil jus tomat miliknya di atas meja dan meminumnya sampai gelas itu kosong.

Seseorang yang berada di sudut masuk ruangan membuat senyumku yang tadi hilang kini semakin sumringah.

"Ayaaah!" aku berlari ke tempat ayah berdiri. Ayah merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambutku.

"Kau baik-baik saja nak?" tanya ayah mengusap-usap kepalaku. Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Ayah, kenapa ngak bilang mau ke sini?" tanyaku manja. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, sebal karena ayah tak mengatakan lebih dulu padaku kalau ia akan ke sini.

"Memangnya kenapa? toh kita juga akan bertemu di sini," jawab ayah.

"Kan aku bisa pergi bersama ayah."

"Maaf sayang, ini acara dadakan yang diadakan Mikoto, sebenarnya ayah mau mengatakannya tadi pagi, tapi ayah lupa, maaf ya sayang," jelas ayah. Aku cemberut kesal pada ayah yang tak mengatakan rencana ini padaku sebelumnya sehingga membuat aku harus bersama dengan si cowok mesum, Sasuke.

"Lagipula Sasuke sudah menelepon ayah dan mengatakan kalian akan pergi duluan, karena kalian akan pulang cepat hari ini," sambung ayah lagi. Aku mendelik pada Sasuke yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku sehingga aku saja yang di sini terlihat heran seperti orang bodoh. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum ia kembali pada Hp di tangannya. Sepertinya tatapanku tak berpengaruh padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada acara apa di sini ayah?," tanyaku lembut pada ayah.

"Jadi kau belum tau?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu dilontarkan padaku. '_Sebenarnya ada apa sih?_' batinku bertanya-tanya.

.

.

**TBC

* * *

**

Akhirnya bisa juga ngapdate chapter 6 setelah sekian lama.

Chap ini full SasuSaku ya, udah kerasa blum romance nya? Tapi Sakura kok takut banget ya klo Sasunya udah masang tampang smirk gitu? Hehehe…pertanyaan ini akan dijawab pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya…*ngak ada yang nanya…pundung di pojokan*

Eh, iya Ai mau nanya beda deskripsi ama diksi itu apa ya? Ai udah sering denger sich tapi ngak tau artinya…*dasar Ai nya aja yang sok tau*

Klo gitu Ai mau bales reviewnya dulu, maaf ngak bisa bles lewat PM

**Uchiha Athena **: arigatou dah review yang chap kemaren, yang ini review lagi yak…hehe:p, eh iya, klo pulang bareng kyak ginie dah dibilang kencan blum? *Plak, begonya Ai kambuh lagi, ya bukanlah* tapi klo menurut Athena-san?

**Uchiha Eky-chan** : arigatou ya Eky-san dah review chap yang lalu, tapi gomen chap ini ngak bisa update kilat, ini chap 6 dah update, mind to R n R' again?^^

**Mya Nee-chan** : ini chap 6 nya dah update gomen Ai ngak bisa ngasih tau lewat PM, ntar Ai kasih tau lewat fb aja, ngak pa2 kan? mind to R n R' again?

Eh, Eky-san yang di atas, temen sebangku Mya nee-chan? Baru tau, di sekolah Mya nee-chan banyak yang jadi author ya? Asyiknya bisa ngumpul2 sesama author . Ai manggilnya Eky-san aja, klo manggil kyak yang dibilang Mya nee-chan itu ntar Ai juga digeplak lagi…hiiii:P

**4ntk4-ch4n** : arigatou dah reiew, ini dah update chap 6, gomen tlat, btw SasuSaku dah banyak blum? Hehe:p, mind to R n R' again?

**Valyria Sapphire** : Arigatou dah review chap kemaren, ini dah update, mind to R n R' again?

**Made-kun** : arigatou dah review ^^ eh iya ya, Ai baru nyadar klo penjaga gerbang Konoha mirip namanya sm ayahnya Sakura. Ai cuma inget nama itu sering digunain sama temen Ai klo bikin username, cuma mirip namanya aja kok, karena menurut Ai kayaknya ngak cocok juga Izumo yang jadi ayahnya Sakura. Bener ngak sih?

Btw made-kun ini orang balikah? Oh iya jangan lupa R n R' lagi ya?^^

**Vany Rama-kun** : Arigatou dah review, gomen chap ini updatenya lama, mind to R n R' again this chap?

**Hikari Shinju** : Hehe…arigatou Hikari dah bilang fic ini keren (peyuk-peyuk Hikari), tapi gomen Ai telat ngapdate nya, eh iya Aiko nama authornya di sini, sekaligus nama imotounya Sasu yang udah koit *haduh…bahasanya* eh, ini udah panjang belum romance nya Sasusaku?

**Thia2rh** : Arigatou dah update Thia-san^^ ini dah update, mind to R n R' again?

**Namikaze Sakura** : Arigatou Namikaze-san dah ngereview, ini dah update. Mind to R n R' again? ^^

**Pink Uchiha** : arigatou dah ngereview Pink-san *aduh, Ai bingung mangilnya apa* iya Sasuke punya adik, namanya Aiko *ngedip-ngedip ke arah pink-san*— tapi kayaknya penjelasan Aiko yang koit*ngakbisangedip2lagi* ngak ditampilin di chap ini, mungkin chap depan ato malah chap sesudahnya lagi, eh,..pokoknya ditunggu aja dech…hehehe:P

**Keylan** : Salam knal juga keylan ^^ arigatou ya, dah mau ngereview fic Ai tapi gomen ya, updatenya lama, kan Ai juga punya segudang kegiatan lain selain bikin fic *halah, sok sibuk aja* ini dah update, n' SasuSakunya udah banyak belom? R n R' lagi ya^^

**7color** : Arigatou Niji-chan, iya sdikit mengharukan nich yang bagian family nya Niji-chan mau tisu —ngasih tisu ke Niji-chan—, ini udah update, R n R' lagi ya^^

Huaaaah…..sudah semuanya…

Finally readers may I ask you to give me some review?^_^

*ngedip2matagaje*


	7. Chapter 7 : Happy Birthday Adikku Sayang

Moshi-moshi minna-san^^

Ai datang lagi...dengan updatetan chap 7...

Ai seneng banget kali ini fic Ai di beta in sama MYa-Neechan^^ (Arigatou ya Mya Nee-chan:)

yupz...Oke...langsung saja...

Happy reading Minna:)

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance / Family

**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, gaje (?)

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Chapter 7**

**_Happy Birthday_, Adikku Sayang!**

**.**

**.  
**

"Sebenarnya, ada acara apa disini, Ayah?" tanyaku lembut pada ayah.

"Jadi kau belum tahu?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu dilontarkan padaku.

'Sebenarnya ada apa sih?' batinku bertanya-tanya.

"Aa…itu, Mikoto ingin—" penjelasan ayah terpotong, matanya memandang ke arah lain...ke belakangku.

"Ibu Mikoto ingin apa, Ayah?" tanyaku heran pada ayah yang tidak fokus saat berbicara kepadaku. Akhirnya aku menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti arah pandangan ayah.

Bersamaan dengan berputarnya kepalaku ke belakang, Sasuke malah tampak sedang salah tingkah. Dan tiba –tiba melakukan sesuatu yang sangat aneh menurutku. Ia mengangkat gelas jus tomatnya yang sudah kosong, memperhatikan secara _detail_ setiap bagian dari gelas itu sambil memutar-mutarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gelas itu, Sasuke?" tanyaku heran dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"Gelasnya bocor," jawabnya asal tapi masih dengan tampang dingin. Aku _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban aneh darinya. Sementara ayah terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang salah tingkah di depanku. Jelas sekali ia berpura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu. Sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan dariku, aku harus cari tahu.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa sih? Kenapa aku saja yang tidak tahu? Ada apa sebenarnya?" aku mulai sewot karena seperti dipermainkan.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tahu," kata ayah menenangkanku.

Baru saja aku ingin memelas pada ayah untuk memberitahuku, seseorang datang memanggil namaku, err…sebenarnya bukan namaku, tapi dari panggilannya aku tau kalau akulah yang dipanggil.

"AIKO…dimana kau, Nak?"

Aku berlari ke pintu depan, sudah bisa kutebak siapa yang datang. "IBUUU!" aku menghambur ke pelukan Ibu Mikoto yang kini sedang meletakkan mantel berbulunya di gantungan sebelah kanan dekat pintu.

Walaupun hari ini bukanlah musim dingin yang membuat semua orang memakai mantel tebal, tapi udara di sekitar pegunungan ini membuat suhu semakin turun. Ditambah lagi dengan hutan hujan yang mengelilingi _villa_ ini. Jadi alasan aku kedinginan pada Sasuke tadi itu karena memang aku yang lagi kedinginan. Tuh 'kan aku jadi ingat lagi kejadian dengan Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu!

"Kau baik-baik saja disini, sayang?" Ibu Mikoto membalas pelukanku kemudian mencium keningku. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senang rasanya memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangiku seperti ini. Ya…walaupun bukan ibu yang melahirkanku, tapi setidaknya aku merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu sekarang, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

"Ibu rindu sekali padamu, Nak. Mengapa kau memilih tinggal di kos? Bukannya bersama ibu di rumah," ujar Ibu Mikoto yang masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku sudah tahu apa yang menimpa Ibu Mikoto dari ayah, dan aku juga tahu Ibu Mikoto menganggapku sebagai "Aiko" putri bungsunya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku, ayah dan semua keluarga Uchiha sepakat untuk membiarkan hal itu berlangsung sampai sekarang, karena kesehatan Ibu Mikoto meningkat drastis sejak bertemu denganku. Lagi pula aku bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang selama ini tak pernah kudapatkan. Jadi untuk apa aku keberatan, 'kan?

Ibu Mikoto juga mengira aku tinggal di kos-kosan yang dekat dengan sekolahku, dengan alasan aku ingin hidup mandiri. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku bilang tinggal dengan ayah. Awalnya aku ditawarkan untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha itu di rumahnya, tapi aku tidak tega meninggalkan ayah sendirian. Walaupun waktu itu ayah telah mengizinkanku, tapi tetap saja ayah adalah keluargaku yang paling kucintai saat ini. Dan akhirnya, jadilah sandiwara ini dengan ayah sebagai pegawai sekaligus teman Paman Fugaku yang bertugas menjagaku.

"Hi, Aiko!" seorang wanita muda melongokkan kepalanya dari belakang Ibu Mikoto. Aku bengong melihat wanita cantik yang sepertinya umurnya sepantaran dengan Kak Itachi yang barusan menyapaku. Tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku membuatku agak mendongak memandangnya. Wanita muda itu memakai baju kaos hijau ketat yang ditambah dengan balero tebal berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan _jeans_ hitam selutut, membuat tubuhnya yang ramping semakin terlihat cantik. Rambut panjang hitamnya dikepang satu kebelakang dan ditambah dengan jepitan rambut lucu di depannya menambah kesan manisnya. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah kamera yang diselubungi oleh pembungkus dari karet, sepertinya dia seorang _Photographer_.

"Kau lupa pada Hana, Aiko? Dia 'kan tunangan Itachi," ujar Ibu Mikoto yang memandang heran kepadaku.

"Ah,ya te…tentu saja aku ingat..haha, aku hanya sedikit bingung," jelasku terbata-bata. Tentu saja, karena aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita cantik ini. Ayah memang pernah bilang kalau Kak Itachi sudah bertunangan tetapi aku 'kan memang belum pernah bertemu dengan tunangan Kak Itachi.

"Halo, Kak Hana! Kak Hana makin cantik saja!" sapaku pada Kak Hana kikuk.

"Ah, kau juga makin cantik, Aiko," balas Kak Hana dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tentu saja, dia 'kan adikku! Baru sampai sayang?" kata Kak Itachi datang dari belakang kemudian menggosok kepalaku dan mengecup pipi Kak Hana.

"Hey…hey…jangan mengumbar kemesraan disini," ujar Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri menyandar di dinding dengan tangan terlipat di atas dadanya.

"Ops, ada yang iri!" goda Kak Itachi.

"Ck, aku tidak iri," balas Sasuke ketus.

"Benarkah? Oh ya, bagaimana perkembangan hubungan dengan gadismu yang bernama Sakura itu?" pertanyaan Kak Itachi ini sontak membuatku mendelik ke arah Kak Itachi yang sedang terkikik yang merasa menang dari perdebatannya dengan Sasuke. Kemudian aku melirik pada Sasuke yang kini juga melirik padaku. Seketika wajah kami memerah, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku, memandang ke arah lain.

"AWAS KAU, ITACHIII!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar Itachi yang kini lari menghindar dari serbuan maut Sasuke yang sedang kalap.

"Dasar, mereka itu kalau sudah bertemu selalu saja seperti ribut. Padahal mereka 'kan sudah dewasa," Ibu Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kedua putranya yang selalu "akrab" jika sudah berkumpul.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Begitulah cara mereka memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya," sambung Kak Hana geli melihat kelakuan calon suaminya itu.

"Oh ya, Aiko…kau tahu gadis yang bernama Sakura itu? Apa dia teman sekolahnya Sasuke? Kau 'kan satu sekolah dengan kakakmu itu," aku yang masih memperhatikan acara "keakraban" Kak Itachi dengan Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ibu Mikoto padaku.

"HAH? Eh, a…aku tidak tau, Bu," jawabku panik, takut ketahuan kalau Sakura adalah aku. Sementara Kak Hana hanya tertawa kecil melihatku yang gugup menjawab pertanyaan tentang diriku sendiri. Seketika wajahku kembali memerah mengingat pertanyaan Kak Itachi pada Sasuke tadi.

'Apa maksud Kak Itachi dengan "gadismu"?'

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Kini aku, Sasuke dan Ibu Mikoto tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga, tempat aku, Sasuke dan Kak Itachi duduk-duduk tadi. Ayah dan Paman Fugaku pergi ke halaman belakang entah mengerjakan apa, tapi yang jelas mereka kelihatan sangat sibuk. Kak Itachi menemani Kak Hana mengambil gambar ke pantai. Sedangkan Sasuke malah enak-enakan tidur di sofa yang ditidurinya sejak tadi.

Ibu Mikoto menghirup sedikit teh _mint_nya, menyunggingkan seulas senyum ramah yang paling kusuka. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke sebentar yang masih asyik dengan alam mimpinya. Aku juga ikut mengikuti arah pandangan Ibu Mikoto.

"Sasuke masih saja pemalu ya?" Ibu Mikoto berujar sendiri sambil menatap putra keduanya itu. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, rasanya agak ganjil mendengar kata "malu" yang dihubungkan dengan nama Sasuke. Apa gak salah tuh?

"Dia masih suka menutup wajahnya kalau sedang tidur. Padahal wajahnya sangat damai kalau sedang tidur seperti itu," lanjut Ibu Mikoto masih menatap Sasuke yang sedang tidur. Jaket biru yang dipinjamkannya padaku tadi menutupi wajahnya yang sedang tidur. Ternyata sudah kebiasaannya tidur dengan wajah tertutup seperti itu.

"Ah ya, Nak! Apa kau masih sebal dengan kakakmu, eh?" tanya Ibu Mikoto padaku tiba-tiba.

"Uhm…ah…ya…maksudku sedikit," jawabku bingung dengan pertanyaannya. Aku bingung, rasanya aku tak pernah mengadu apapun tentang kelakuan aneh Sasuke atau Kak Itachi yang sering menggodaku.

'Tapi kenapa Ibu Mikoto bisa tau ya?'.

Ibu Mikoto tersenyum lagi, melambaikan tangannya padaku dan menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya, mengajakku mendekatinya. Aku menurut, berjalan mendekat ke tempat Ibu Mikoto yang berada di seberangku. Aku melirik Sasuke yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat aku melewatinya, jaket itu sedikit melorot menampakkan matanya yang terpejam dengan wajahnya yang damai dan err…sangat tampan itu.

Ibu Mikoto membawaku ke pelukannya saat aku sampai di sampingnya, sambil mengusap kepalaku ia bergumam, "Sebenarnya kakak-kakakmu itu sangat sayang padamu. Hanya saja mereka menunjukkan rasa sayangnya itu dengan caranya masing-masing."

Ibu Mikoto mencium ubun-ubun kepalaku, tangannya yang tadi berada di kepalaku turun ke bahu dan kini mengusap lembut punggungku, "Itachi dengan sifat jahilnya dan Sasuke dengan kata-kata dinginnya."

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita tentang duo Uchiha muda dari Ibu Mikoto. Betapa mereka sangat menyayangi "Aiko" adik perempuan mereka. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sayang itu dari Kak Itachi yang selalu sigap melindungiku. Walaupun dia lebih sering menggodaku, tapi dia juga selalu memperhatikanku. Sama seperti kakakku yang telah hilang. Dan sosok itu kembali hadir dalam diri Kak Itachi. Tapi kalau dengan Sasuke aku lebih merasa punya teman atau sahabat. Mungkin karena umur kami juga tidak berbeda jauh.

"Nyonya! Tuan dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu Anda di teras samping," beritahu seorang pelayan yang kini tampak sedang berdiri menunduk di ujung ruangan tak berpintu itu.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kami kesana," jawab Ibu Mikoto sambil melirik ke arah pelayan muda itu.

"Ayo sayang!" lanjut Ibu Mikoto kemudian sambil mengamit lenganku.

"Eh, Sa…ah, maksudku Kak Sasuke bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata telah bangun dari tidurnya dan kini sedang duduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang kusut akibat tidur. 'Hey, kapan dia bangunnya? Tadi kelihatannya masih pulas, apa dia pura-pura tidur ya?'

Ibu Mikoto mengerling padaku seolah mengisyaratkan kalau Sasuke akan menyusul. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo, Bu!" aku pun akhirnya berjalan bersama Ibu Mikoto sambil tersenyum kecil.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Sore ini kami sekeluarga, err…maksudku keluarga Uchiha, aku dan ayah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal, mulai dari hal-hal ringan tentang kegiatanku di sekolah—tanpa cerita tentang aku dan Sasuke di sekolah—sampai pada rencana pernikahan Kak Itachi dan Kak Hana yang akan dilangsungkan akhir tahun ini. Dan tentu saja dalam pembicaraan ini Kak Itachi kerap kali melontarkan kelakar yang membuat semua orang tertawa, termasuk dalam menggoda aku dan Sasuke. Dan masih kuingat perkataan ibu bahwa ia mempunyai kejutan untukku malam ini. Tapi aku harus mau memenuhi syaratnya, menutup mataku sebelum melihat kejutannya dan malam ini disinilah aku bersama Sasuke menunggu kejutan dari Ibu Mikoto di ruang keluarga.

"Hey, Sasuke! Sebenarnya nanti malam ada acara apa di sini? Kenapa mataku pakai ditutup segala?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang kini sedang memasangkan penutup mata dari kain di kepalaku.

"Sudah, diam! Jangan bergerak terus, susah nih pasangnya," gerutu Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kepalaku.

"Makanya tak usah pakai begini segala, ribet 'kan jadinya," balasku sengit.

"Ini syaratnya, jadi jangan banyak protes," lanjut Sasuke mengeratkan ikatannya.

"Aaww…pelan-pelan dong, rambutku jadi ketarik,"aku berteriak mengaduh saat Sasuke menarik kencang pengikat yang terbuat dari kain itu.

"Maaf ya," jawabnya lembut. Kali ini terasa angin yang berhembus di belakang kepalaku, dan sebuah tangan menggosok bagian rambutku yang tertarik, diiringi kecupan ringan di sana.

"Sudah lebih baik, 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"I..iya," jawabku gugup. Kurasakan wajahku sedikit memanas karena perlakuan lembutnya yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan tadi aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang turun dari kepalaku sampai ke tengkukku. Perasaan geli yang aneh menggelitikku, membuat aku merasa melayang.

"Ayo!" ajaknya lagi. Kini tangannya menggenggam erat jemariku, menuntun langkahku pelan-pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Membawaku ke salah satu bagian rumah ini yang katanya akan membuat aku terkejut dan senang, dengan syarat aku harus menutup mataku.

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. Penutup mata yang melekat erat kini mulai kuturunkan sedikit demi sedikit. Aku belum membuka mataku setelah kain panjang yang menutupi mataku itu terlepas dari kepalaku. Perlahan kubuka mataku, membiasakan cahaya yang mulai masuk menuju korneaku.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_."

Teriakan orang-orang di sekelilingku membuat mataku semakin terbuka lebar. Sebuah kue _tart _berukuran sedang lengkap dengan lilin yang berjejer rapi di atasnya kini berada di depanku. Aku yang masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan yang sangat mengejutkan ini, hanya bisa melongo heran dan kemudian tersenyum dengan kaku.

'Jadi ini kejutannya? Tapi hari ini kan bukan ulang tahunku?'

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, Ibu Mikoto dan ayah tersenyum lebar memandangku. Beberapa pelayan berdiri di sekeliling taman yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa dengan balon dan beberapa hiasan ulang tahun lainnya. Mereka menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang biasa dinyanyikan untuk orang yang berulang tahun. Kulihat Kak Itachi mengedipkan matanya padaku, dan Paman Fugaku yang tersenyum tapi dari matanya dapat kulihat kepiluan yang mendalam. Sementara Sasuke memilih duduk diam di sebuah kursi taman yang berada di sampingku dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ayo! _Make a wish_ dulu, sayang," suara Ibu Mikoto mengembalikan pikiranku untuk fokus ke kue di depanku. Aku mengerti ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya Aiko dan akhirnya kuikuti juga sandiwara ini. Kupejamkan mataku, berharap bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi dan keluarga ini akan menjadi keluargaku selamanya. Kutarik nafasku dalam kemudian kuhembuskan pada lilin kecil yang beraneka warna itu.

"_Happy Birthday_ ya, sayang," Ibu Mikoto memelukku kemudian mengecup keningku, diikuti dengan Paman Fugaku, ayah dan Kak Itachi. Aku tersenyum senang pada meraka dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aneh rasanya saat orang-orang yang kucintai ini mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku, karena kutahu sebenarnya ucapan ini bukan untukku.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau melamun di situ sayang? Ayo ucapkan selamat pada adikmu," ujar Ibu Mikoto pada Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam, sementara yang lain sibuk mengucapkan selamat kepadaku.

"Hn," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju tempatku berdiri.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Aiko! Adikku sayang," ucapnya dengan tulus dan lembut. Ia mengecup pipiku sekilas kemudian membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku terkejut dan membeku di tempat, bukan hanya karena kecupan pertamanya dipipiku dan pelukan yang kini mengerat, tapi juga karena baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Dan mata hitamnya yang biasanya selalu menakutiku dengan _death glare_nya tadi sempat terlihat mengkilat, tapi aku ragu entah itu karena cahaya lampu atau karena matanya yang…basah. Mata itu menyiratkan kerinduan yang amat dalam dan kesedihan.

"Ehm…ehm!" deheman kka Itachi membuat Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf," katanya kemudian sambil menunduk, tangannya masih berada di bahuku.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanyaku khawatir karena Sasuke tak mengangkat kepalanya juga.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita mulai saja acara _barbeque_-nya," teriak Kak Itachi menghidupkan suasana yang sempat canggung itu.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya di bahuku kemudian mengikuti Kak Itachi ke panggangan yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh para pelayan. Sementara kami para wanita sibuk menata piring dengan bantuan beberapa pelayan.

Acara malam ini sungguh sangat baru bagiku. Namun aku sangat bersyukur dengan semua ini. Kehangatan keluarga yang dulu hanya ada dalam anganku saja, kini tak pernah kubayangkan akan dapat merasakannya secara nyata. Semua orang terlihat bercanda dengan gembira, Kak Itachi dan Kak Hana saling bersuapan di salah satu meja kecil yang berpayung. Ayah dan Paman Fugaku berbincang-bincang di dekat panggangan, sementara ibu terlihat senang menyuapiku. Sedang Sasuke hanya berdiri di depan taman mawar yang tumbuh subur. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit yang cerah dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang indah sambil melirik pada Kak Itachi. Sesekali ia melihat padaku dan ibu. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

'Apa mungkin dia masih kesal pada Kak Itachi, gara-gara kejadian tadi siang atau karena aku kini telah mendominasi ibunya.'

"Ibu, boleh aku bicara dengan Kak Sasuke?" pintaku pada ibu lembut. Aku tak tega juga membiarkan Sasuke terabaikan sendiri.

"Baiklah, ibu juga mau mengambil makanan yang sedang dipanggang ayahmu, sepertinya sudah matang," jawab ibu sambil beranjak menuju tempat ayah dan Paman Fugaku. Dan aku pun melangkah menuju tempat Sasuke.

"Bintangnya indah ya," ujarku mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hn," Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan suara "Hn" seperti biasanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, tapi kuanggap itu adalah jawaban "iya".

"Ngh…tapi kau jangan marah ya?" tanya ku lagi takut kalau dia marah.

"Tanya apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya, kali ini dia menoleh padaku. Mata hitamnya yang tajam menatapku, mencari tahu tentang apa pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya.

"Aiko…orangnya seperti apa?" tanyaku pelan, takut Sasuke akan sedih dan mengingat kembali lagi tentang kematian adiknya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dalam kemudian kembali memandang langit gelap yang bertabur bintang.

"Aiko…dia gadis manis yang sangat periang, perhatian, dan penyayang tapi juga keras kepala," ujar Sasuke. Ujung bibirnya naik membentuk senyuman kecil lalu menoleh kepadaku "…sama sepertimu," lanjutnya lagi. Senyumnya kali ini membentuk seringai, tapi kali ini tidak menakutkan bagiku karena sorot matanya lembut. Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya menunggu apa yang akan diceritakan Sasuke tentang Aiko padaku.

"Dia tak pernah mau merepotkan orang lain, bahkan di saat terakhirnya dia selalu berjuang sendiri," ujar Sasuke terdengar getir, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Aku masih diam, tak tahu kata apa yang harus kuucapkan untuk menghiburnya.

"Kau tau? Hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya, sekaligus hari dimana ia tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya," kali ini Sasuke menunduk kepalanya, tangannya yang tadi berada di saku celana berpindah memegang pelipisnya, menutupi matanya yang sepertinya…basah. Aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu dingin dan cuek, kini terlihat rapuh saat kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

Aku memegang bahunya, dan dia menoleh padaku. Matanya mengkilat, seperti berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan air bening yang sudah menumpuk disudut matanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku saat aku tiba-tiba merengkuhnya, membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku, membalas pelukanku erat. Aku hanya menggosok-gosok punggungnya yang lebar, berharap dapat meringankan sedikit rasa sedihnya.

Tak kusangka, malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang paling membahagiakan dalam keluarga Uchiha kini menjadi malam yang paling memilukan. Aku bisa mengerti tatapan Paman Fugaku yang memandang istrinya yang terlihat bahagia bersamaku. Dan aku tau Kak Itachi pun mungkin merasakan hal yang sama, hanya saja ia selalu bisa menutupi kesedihannya.

'Aiko, dimanapun kau berada, izinkan aku menggantikan tempatmu…demi ibu. Izinkan aku membahagiakan keluargamu.'

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

**Finish…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

AN : Eh, belum kok belum…masih ada lanjutannya…hihi…ai cuma kebawa suasana, oke dech kita lanjut lagi…

* * *

Suara kicauan burung mungil di samping jendela, membangunkanku dari tidurku. Jendela yang masih tertutup tampak terang karena bias cahaya dibaliknya. Kuusap mataku kemudian melihat ke sekeliling kamar ini. Merasa sangat asing dengan kamar yang kutempati dan yang jelas ini bukan kamarku.

"Oh iya, aku di _villa_nya Sasuke," ku tepuk jidat lebarku karena baru ingat dengan keberadaanku. Kemudian kulirik jam weker kecil disampingku. Jam 7..."HAH? Aku kesiangan"

Tak biasanya aku bangun kesiangan. Semalam aku memang tidur sedikit larut karena pestanya juga selesai larut malam, ditambah dengan pikiranku tentang Sasuke dan keluarganya yang membuat mataku tak mau kompromi. Tapi sepertinya, pada akhirnya aku tertidur juga. Dengan cepat aku turun dari tempat tidur,dan saking terburu-burunya kakiku terlilit oleh selimut yang menghangatku semalaman, membuatku jatuh dari tempat tidur yang cukup tinggi itu, menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"BUK…AAW…ADUUUH…"

"BRAAK," terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka, tapi aku tak bisa melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarku karena aku jatuh di sisi tempat tidur yang berlawanan dengan pintu kamar. Kucoba menggerakkan tubuhku dan berdiri, tapi pergelangan kakiku sakit.

"Aduuh," rintihku.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut," terlihat Sasuke berkacak pinggang melihatku dari balik tempat tidur. Baju kaos tanpa lengannya basah karena keringat, handuk kecil yang masih menggelantung dilehernya membuatku yakin kalau dia habis berolahraga.

"Bantuin dong, sakit nih!" rintihku sambil mengangkat tangan kananku meminta pertolongannya agar membantuku berdiri.

'Kemana sikap lembutnya semalam? Apa dia lupa aku sudah bersedia memimjamkan bahuku untuknya semalam? Ck, cepat sekali dia berubah,'

Akhirnya tangannya pun terulur untuk membantuku, tapi belum sempat aku berdiri, aku terjatuh lagi dan mengaduh sakit.

"Aduh!"

"Kenapa? Ada yang luka?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Pergelangan kaki kananku sepertinya terkilir."

Dia meraih kakiku, melepaskan selimut yang melilit di sana. Aku mengaduh lagi saat tangannya menyentuh kakiku yang terkilir. Dan sesaat kemudian dia menyusupkan tangannya di balik punggungku dan bagian belakang lututku. Menggendongku kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku ingin protes tapi sepertinya kali ini dia tulus dan serius. Tak ada seringai yang biasa diperlihatkannya, yang ada hanya raut cemas.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan memanggil bantuan," katanya sebelum berlalu keluar kamar dan menghilang di balik pintu, aku mengangguk. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kak Hana datang, kemudian diikuti dengan Kak Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Mana kakimu yang sakit?" tanya Kak Hana setelah sampai di kamarku dan kini duduk di ranjangku sambil mengeluarkan sejenis balsem yang berbau menyengat. Aku menunjuk kakiku yang sakit, dan Kak Hana mulai mengosokkan balsem yang dibawanya tadi dan mengurutnya perlahan.

"Aaahh…sakit, Kak! Pelan-pelan," aku sedikit berteriak menahan sakit saat Kak Hana mulai mengurut kakiku.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke depan Kak Hana, ia duduk di ranjang di samping kepalaku. Spontan tanganku menggenggam tangannya saat kurasakan sakit di kakiku lagi. Sasuke balas menggenggam tanganku, tangannya yang lain mengusap kepalaku.

"Tahan sebentar ya, nanti juga sembuh," kata Kak Hana masih mengurut kakiku.

Tak lebih dari lima belas menit kakiku mulai terasa lebih baik, walaupun masih ngilu untuk digerakkan tapi sudah lebih baik dari pada yang tadi.

"Kenapa bisa kakimu sampai terkilir, Sakura?" tanya Kak Itachi yang sejak tadi hanya diam kini mulai bersuara.

"Si ceroboh ini jatuh dari tempat tidurnya," Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Itachi.

"Siapa yang ceroboh?" balasku tak terima dikatakan seperti itu.

"Iya, tentu saja kau bodoh, siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?" Sasuke memencet hidungku saat mengatakan bodoh, bertambah lagi julukanku olehnya. Aku menepis tangannya dan melayangkan pukulan ringan ke lengannya.

"Sudah…sudah…Sasuke kau jangan terus menggoda Sakura, dia 'kan lagi sakit," bela Kak Hana. Aku menjulurkan lidahku pada Sasuke merasa menang karena mendapat dukungan dari Kak Hana. Kak Itachi terkekeh melihat tingkahku dan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura ayo siap-siap, sebentar lagi mungkin kita akan dipanggil untuk sarapan," ujar Kak Itachi kemudian.

"Eh, apa kau sudah bisa jalan, Sakura?" tanya Kak Hana memandang khawatir pada kakiku yang terkilir.

"Entahlah, Kak. Sepertinya masih ngilu kalau digerakkan," jawabku menringis saat menggerakkan kakiku yang sakit.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membantumu," tawar Kak Hana.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa, Kak?"

"Mengapa tanya begitu? Aku ini 'kan calon kakak iparmu," ujar Kak Hana melirik Kak Itachi. Bisa kulihat semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Kak Itachi.

"Yea…ya…" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Kemudian melangkah menuju ujung ranjang tempat Kak Itachi berdiri.

'Ternyata yang bisa menggoda Kak Itachi hanya Kak Hana, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang cocok,' ujarku dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan membantumu," perkataan Sasuke membuat semua orang menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanyaku heran.

"Kenapa? Tak boleh aku membantumu…mandi?" ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya dan kembali mengeluarkan seringainya. Semua orang yang berada di kamar itu mendelik tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kalian ini serius sekali sih," ujarnya kemudian sambil melangkah mundur karena aku sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membanting bantal di kepalaku padanya.

"Sudah! Waktu bercanda habis, para pria dilarang berada di ruangan ini," Kak Hana mendorong kedua pemuda usil itu keluar kamar.

"Hahaha…kau boleh juga adikku," ujar Kak Itachi menggosok-gosok kepala Sasuke. Sementara itu hanya terdengar dengus kesal dari Sasuke yang menepis tangan Kak Itachi di kepalanya.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Sarapan di minggu pagi ini sangatlah menyenangkan, walaupun Ibu Mikoto dan ayah sedikit kaget melihat aku yang berjalan pincang karena kakiku yang terkilir tadi pagi. Tapi setelah dijelaskan oleh Kak Hana bahwa aku tak apa-apa ketiga orang tua yang sangat menyayangiku itupun bernafas lega. Namun Ibu Mikoto sepertinya masih khawatir dengan keadaanku, dan menyarankanku untuk pergi ke dokter setelah kembali dari _villa_ ini.

Hari ini kami berencana akan kembali ke kota. Karena besok aku dan Sasuke harus kembali ke sekolah, sedangkan Kak Hana harus kuliah dan yang lainnya juga harus bekerja. Sore ini, kami semuanya akan meninggalkan _villa_. Tapi karena Sasuke ingin menunjukkan sebuah tempat padaku, maka kami berangkat lebih siang. Aku penasaran dengan tempat yang akan diperlihatkan Sasuke padaku, tapi seperti biasanya dia tak pernah mau memberitahukanku tentang rencananya. Kakiku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, walaupun belum bisa dibawa berlari tapi kalau hanya untuk sekedar berjalan sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Daa…semuanya kami pamit," teriakku dari motor Sasuke. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka, sementara tanganku yang lainnya mengamit pinggang Sasuke. Kak Itachi dan yang lainnya membalas lambaianku. Ibu Mikoto hanya menatap nanar padaku, kulihat raut wajah ketakutan terlukis diwajah putihnya, aku sedikit khawatir. Tapi Sasuke langsung melajukan motornya dan akhirnya kutepis saja pikiran buruk dari kepalaku.

'Mungkin ibu hanya mengkhawatirkan kakiku yang terkilir tadi pagi.'

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Finally…I can finish this chapter *nginggris lagi^^* dan blum tamat koq...kayaknya bakal panjang...dan maaf kalau fic ini alurnya lambat banget -_-" Ai cuma mau semuanya hanyut dalam setiap sisi kehidupannya Sakura disini.

Nngg…yang penasaran sama acara divillanya Sasuke udah tau kan? Hehe:p *plak…bikin pnasaran aja, rupanya cuma acara ultah-_-'*

Disini Ai ngeliatin rasa sayangnya Sasuke sama Aiko, n' gimana rasa kehilangan Sasuke dengan kematian Aiko. Chapter depan mungkin akan dijelaskan kenapa Aiko meninggal.

Eh, tapi…tapi…Sasu-niisan ternyata cengeng juga ya…hihihihi:p *di-chidori*

Oh iya, soal terkilirnya kaki Sakura itu Ai pernah ngalamin lho *ngak da yang nanya* kelilit slimut ampe jatuh dari tempat tidur, sakit banget tapi abis diurut sedikit juga sembuh ^^*emang sendirinya yang oon*

.

.

Okelah kalo beg…beg…begitu *kumatnya kambuh* Ai mau bales review dulu, yang log in udah Ai bales lewat PM.

**vvvv** : arigatou dah baca n' review…pen namenya unik…hihi:p…udah ketauan kan mau ngapain divillanya Sasuke^^ ini dah update mind to R n R'?

**F.E.P.S** : arigatou dah suka n review fic Ai^^, ini dah update…eh, FEPS ada kepanjangannya? Oiya…mind to R n R' again

**Rizuka Hanayuki** : arigatou dah baca n review:) Rizuka-san ini dah update mind to R n R'?

**Hikari Shinju** : peyuk2 Hikari *kamu slalu stia review fic Ai, gomen ya, sekarang2 nie Ai agak lama ngapdatenya…Ai pending dulu romancenya di fic ini, pengen ngejelasin perasaan Sasuke ke Aiko (nunjuk2 diri sendiri)…tapi chap depan Ai usahain romancenya banyak:) keep stay away about this fic Hikari-san^^

**Keylan** : udah tau kan acara apa? Hee:p Ini udah update, mind to R n R' again?

**Stacy** : arigatou dah suka n' review^^ R n R' lagi? Stacy-san:)

**Matsumoto Rika** : arigatou…dah baca n review Rika-san…uwow…benarkah sangat memuaskan? Hihihi…Ai senang:) ini dah update, R n R' lagi?

Nah...sudah semuanya...

Finally readers may I ask you to give me some review?^_^ *nginggris lagi-_-"*


	8. Chapter 8 : Kenangan Pahit

Hai...hai...hai :) aku datang...smua senang

second personality : ngak ada yang senang, lu telat banget...nget...nget ngapdetnya...

*Syok* maaf...kan lagi ujian...*pundung di pojokan...sambil ngorek2 tanah*

second personality : ya udah cepetan sana update chap 8...

OK...sekarang kita langsung aja...selamat menikmati

second personality : emang makanan *masih marah*

woy...reders aja ngak marah, ngapa lo yang sewot, eh? ya kan readers? *ngedip2in mata*

second personality : kita buktikan nanti...HUH! *mbuang muka*

ya udah ya minna, jangan dihiraukan kembaran saya yang satu itu, OK sekarang bener2 dech ini chap 8 nya dimulai :) :D

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance / Family

**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, gaje (?)

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.  
**

**Chapter 8**

**Kenangan Pahit**

**.**

.**  
**

"Huuuuaaaaaaa….indahnya," aku berlari kecil sambil merentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar seakan aku bisa memeluk semua yang terpapar indah di depanku. Hamparan biru samudera membentang luas sejauh mata memandang. Dilengkapi dengan sapuan ombak yang menggulung berlomba-lomba untuk segera menghempaskan diri di bibir pantai. Pasir putih yang berkilauan bak mutiara diterpa sinar mentari yang hangat. Dan di ujung pantai terdapat tebing batu besar yang menjorok ke laut menjadi menutup ujung pantai yang indah ini. Aku benar-benar takjub dengan maha karya Tuhan yang baru kali ini kulihat.

"Sasuke! Ayo ke sini, kejar aku kalau kau bisa," ajakku pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri menyandar pada motornya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melambaikan tangannya membalas panggilanku.

"Kau takut ya tak bisa menangkapku?" godaku pada Sasuke. Sasuke masih tak bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia berpura-pura memainkan Hp-nya.

Karena tak menghiraukan panggilanku, akhirnya aku menghampirinya. "Kalau kau hanya diam berdiri di sini, untuk apa membawaku kemari?" rungutku sebal. Aku memasang tampang kesal, menggembungkan pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku. Dia menghentikan permainan Hp di tangannya dan memandangku. Tapi aku mengalihkan pandanganku dengan menggelengkan kepalaku ke arah lain sembari memejamkan mataku dan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi merajukku. Aku tak peduli dia akan marah atau pergi meninggalkanku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang kekar mencubit pipiku. Aku memekik ringan karenanya. Kubuka mataku. Terlihat wajah Sasuke yang tertawa mengejekku.

"Balas aku kalau kau bisa…Hahahahaha!" ujarnya sambil berlari menghindari pukulan yang ku lancarkan padanya.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE! Awas kau ya! Kau tak 'kan selamat!"

"Hahahaha…Ayo kejar aku!" katanya sambil berlari mundur, dengan tubuh menghadapku. Jelas ia mengejekku. Dia tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka kalau diejek, apalagi oleh orang yang menyebalkan seperti dia.

Aku mempercepat lariku mengejarnya yang telah jauh di depanku. Kurasakan aku mulai lelah dengan acara lari-larian ini. Kekuatanku sebagai seorang wanita memang tak sebanding dengannya. Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti, aku benar-benar lelah. Aku membungkuk dan meletakkan tanganku di atas lututku sambil mengatur nafasku yang ngos-ngosan. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sudah jauh dari pandanganku. Aku tak sanggup lagi, akhirnya aku terduduk di tempatku. Kuhirup nafas panjang menikmati angin laut yang segar untuk mendinginkan hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuhku.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?" dari jauh dapat ku dengar panggilan Sasuke. Seketika muncul ide jailku untuk balas mengerjainya. Aku memekik kecil sambil memegang kakiku.

"Aaaarrrgghh…Kakiku!" aku memegang pergelangan kakiku. Sasuke tampak berlari cepat ke arahku dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu sampai di tempatku. Nafasnya naik turun karena berlari cepat. Aku tak menjawabnya hanya menunjuk kakiku sambil meringis menahan sakit yang sebenarnya tak kurasakan.

"Apa kakimu yang terkilir sakit lagi?" tanyanya lagi sembari memegang kakiku dan mengurutnya perlahan. Aku menyerngitkan keningku. Kakiku yang sakit sekarang ini 'kan yang kiri? Sedangkan yang terkilir tadi pagi yang kanan. Apa dia benar-benar menghawatirkanku sampai-sampai dia lupa yang mana kakiku yang terkilir pagi tadi?

"Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Raut kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Maaf'kan aku, seharusnya aku tak memintamu untuk mengejarku tadi," ucapnya sembari mengurut pergelangan kakiku. Mendengar permintaan maafnya ini aku jadi tak tega untuk melanjutkan keusilanku ini. Kupikir sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan mengerjainya. Aku memang mudah luluh karena kata-kata lembut seseorang.

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku minta maaf, sebenarnya aku—" aku melepaskan tangannya yang mengurut kakiku. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sakit. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir," lanjutku. Dia terbengong sebentar, lalu kemudian kurasakan dia mencubit hidungku.

"Satu – kosong," katanya, lalu berlari menuju bibir pantai yang masih tergenang akibat sisa ombak yang menghempas disana. Celana jeans-nya basah tersapu ombak yang datang lagi.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau tak 'kan pernah bisa mengerjaiku…hahahahaha!" katanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian tertawa senang.

"KAU?" geramku mengejarnya. "Jadi wajah khawatir tadi itu apa? Kau menipuku lagi," kataku melipat tangan di depan dada, kemudian menyusulnya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Nona? Bukankah kau yang menipuku dengan rengekanmu tadi, eh?" balasnya.

"Aku tidak merengek." Aku menyiramkan air laut yang menggenang di kakiku padanya.

"Hey…kau curang," katanya dan lalu ia ikut juga menyiramku dengan air laut, tapi aku mengelak dan tertawa mengejek karena siramannya tak mengenaiku.

Ombak yang sedikit lebih besar mendatangi kami sehingga membuat tubuhku goyang dan oleng. Aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, air laut membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

"Kyaaaaa! Yaaaah, basah semuanya."

"Hahahahaa…ombakpun mengerti kalau kau itu salah," cibirnya. Aku tak terima dan merasa tidak adil. Bukannya dia yang selalu mengusiliku? Kenapa dia tidak mendapat balasannya? Sedangkan aku baru kali ini saja mengusilinya langsung di balas.

"Huaaaaaa….tidak adiiiiilll," teriakku sebal. Sementara Sasuke tertawa karena melihatku cemberut lagi, sepertinya dia senang kalau aku marah-marah. Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya yang masih tertawa-tawa membungkukkan badan sembari memegangi perutnya. Saat aku telah sampai di dekatnya dengan cepat aku menghamburkan ke arahnya dan membuat pertahanannya goyah. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah…

BYUUUURRR…

Dia jatuh karena tertimpa tubuhku, semua yang ada di tubuhnya kini juga sama basahnya denganku. Bahkan rambut hitam kebiruannya dengan gaya aneh yang sering dibangga-banggakannya padaku itu kini juga telah loyo dan lengket menempel di sekitar wajahnya. Aku terkekeh geli melihat keadaannya sekarang.

"Hahahahaha…satu sama," ujarku menggoyangkan telunjukku di depan wajahnya yang basah. Dia menatapku tajam, matanya berkilat.

"Oops…sepertinya ada yang marah," cerocosku menutup mulut dengan jari-jariku. Perlahan terdengar desisannya menyebut namaku.

"SA-KU-RA! Rasakan pembalasanku," teriaknya menyiramkan air laut ke tubuhku. Sementara aku hanya menjerit karena serangan mendadaknya.

Kami akhirnya bermain-main siram-siraman air laut dan aku bahkan menjatuhkan tubuhku di tubuhnya agar ia tenggelam. Ada perasaan aneh yang merasuk di dadaku, tapi yang jelas hari ini aku sangat senang melihatnya tertawa lepas seperti ini dari pada wajah sendunya semalam.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Tak terasa kami bermain cukup lama. Matahari sudah mulai bersinar terik sepertinya sudah tengah hari. Aku sedang duduk bersama Sasuke saat ini disamping motornya. Kami memilih tempat yang cukup teduh dan sejuk. Bunyi sesuatu di perutku membuat aku sadar kalau aku lapar, aku hanya sarapan sedikit tadi pagi.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke di belakangku. Aku mengangguk sambil nyengir mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Kemudian dia merogoh tas yang ia sangkutkan di motornya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas itu.

"Hee? Ternyata kau sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya ya? Sampai bawa bekal segala," ujarku menatap dua buah kotak makanan yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas. Pantas tasnya penuh, ternyata ini yang dibawanya.

"Sudah, makan saja. Ini ibu yang membuatkannya," ucapnya ketus. Huuh, kenapa dia kembali lagi dingin seperti awal lagi. Aku mengambil kotak nasi yang disodorkannya padaku dan membukanya.

"Waaah…kelihatannya enak," ujarku seraya menyuap bekal itu masuk ke mulutku.

"Tentu saja, ibu sangat pandai memasak. Ibu pernah bilang perempuan yang baik harus bisa memasak untuk keluarganya."

Aku menunduk, merasa ia menyindirku. Aku memang tidak bisa memasak karena tak ada ibu yang bisa mengajariku, dan ayah selalu melarangku untuk masuk dapur kalau ia sedang memasak.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, kembali menyuap bekalku. Mataku memandang lepas ke arah laut. Ibu apa kau juga pandai memasak? Pernahkah kau memasak untukku?

Sentuhan lembut di bibirku mengagetkanku. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku kaget saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh bibirku.

"Ada sisa makanan di sudut bibirmu," ujarnya dengan senyum. Seketika wajahku memerah karena Sasuke sangat dekat denganku. Dadaku berdebar keras. Aku menundukan pandanganku ke kotak bekal di tanganku tak berani menatap matanya.

Perlahan kurasakan ia makin mendekat dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menempel di pipiku. Ya…Tuhan…Sasuke menciumku. Apa ini mimpi?

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Ya, hanya menatapnya dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahku kelu bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Dia tersenyum tulus. Dan kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Aiko."

Entah mengapa setelah dia mengatakan itu aku serasa jatuh ke lubang yang tak berdasar setelah dia melambungkan aku setinggi-tingginya. Huuh, aku terlalu berharap, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai Aiko, pengganti adiknya. Apa yang kau harapkan Sakura? Dia hanya melihatmu sebagai Aiko, tidak lebih. Tanpa kusadari air mataku meleleh di pipiku.

"Hey! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya kalap saat melihatku menangis.

"A-aku tak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membuat kau bahagia dan tertawa lepas hari ini," jawabku bohong sambil mengusap cepat air mataku. "Ayo habiskan makananmu. Ini sangat enak," lanjutku kembali menyuap bekalku.

"Hn."

Kami melanjutkan makan siang sederhana itu dalam kesunyian. Debur ombak seolah menjadi musik alami yang mendayu-dayu. Seolah dapat memahami perasaanku yang pilu.

Sesaat, kulirik Sasuke dia telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Dan kini sedang tertidur sambil bersandar pada motornya. Wajahnya tidak ditutupi kali ini, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang terlihat damai itu. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang mulai memanjang melambai tertiup angin laut yang berhembus ringan, menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Perlahan kusibak rambut itu, ku telusuri wajahnya dengan jariku hati-hati agar tak mengganggu tidurnya.

"Apakah benar kau hanya menganggapku sebagai Aiko?" aku berujar lembut di depan wajahnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian kugelengkan kepalaku di depannya dan menarik tanganku di wajahnya. Sebuah suara terngiang di kepalaku. Tak mungkin dia menyukaiku, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur juga. Kurebahkan diri di samping Sasuke dan kujadikan pahanya sebagai bantal seraya mencoba menutup mataku. Angin yang berhembus lembut membantuku mengantuk dan akhirnya aku terlelap.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Ujung permadani langit sudah menampakkan garis jingganya, saat aku bangun. Sepertinya aku tertidur cukup lama. Aku melepas jaket yang menutupi tubuhku yang ternyata adalah jaket Sasuke tapi kemana dia? Dia tak ada di sekitarku. Apa dia pergi? Tapi motornya masih disini. Aku bangun dan menggeliatkan tubuhku. Dari jauh ku lihat Sasuke sedang duduk santai di tepi pantai.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya saat aku sampai di tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" tanyaku mengambil tempat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat pulas, jadi aku ragu untuk membangunkanmu," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut lepas.

Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tak biasa kulihat. Senyum ikhlas dan tulus. Aku menatap lekat wajahnya, dan aku memang tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia err…tampan. Kulitnya putih bersih, walau ada beberapa noda pasir laut yang menempel akibat kami bermain air laut tadi. Kuteliti lagi setiap detail wajahnya, dagunya yang sedikit berbelah sungguh pas menopang wajah itu, bibir tipis yang ahh…uhm…seksi. Hidung yang mancung, bulu matanya panjang, kelopak mata yang sedikit memerah, dan mata onyxnya yang hitam kelam serasa menghanyutkanku dalam gelapnya malam. Oh, dia benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang terbaik. Eh, tunggu dulu! Mata hitam? Sejak kapan dia membuka matanya?

"Sudah puas kau memandangi wajah tampanku, Nona?"

" HUUAAAAA!" aku terkejut dan segera mengeser tubuhku menjauh darinya begitu menyadari dia telah membuka matanya dan mendapatiku sedang menatapnya. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua lututku. Aku bisa merasakan aura panas yang menjalari wajahku. Malu sekali rasanya ketahuan menatap orang lain apalagi oleh orang itu sendiri. Aku tak berani menatapnya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau membuka matamu?" tanyaku. Kepalaku masih diantara kedua lututku.

"Uhm…lumayan lama! Bahkan mulutmu sampai terbuka melihatku," jawabnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Huuuuaaaaa…kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?" jeritku sangat malu. Aku benar-benar malu sekali, aku yakin pasti tadi aku terlihat sangat bodoh di depannya.

Bodoh…bodoh…kenapa sampai tak sadar begitu sih? Aku merutuk dalam hati. Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi, karena pasti setelah ini dia akan bernarsis ria sambil mengejekku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka kalau kau yang memandangku seperti itu."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanyaku melihatnya.

"Hn."

"Tapi tetap saja aku jadi malu 'kan?" ujarku pelan.

"Kau tahu? Ini adalah tempat aku dan Aiko sering bermain sebelum ke Villa," ujarnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku senang karena ia tak mempersalahkan hal itu lagi seperti bayanganku. Tapi suaranya setengah bergetar saat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Matanya memandang laut lepas di depan kami. Aku terdiam, menunggu lanjutan ceritanya.

"Aiko suka sekali melihat aku balapan, bahkan dia selalu menemaniku ke lokasi balapan," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Di tempat ini juga aku pertama kali mengajarinya naik motor, kami juga sering balap motor di sini. Dan yang kalah harus melakukan apa saja yang disuruh oleh yang menang selama di Villa." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mungkin mengingat kenangannya dengan Aiko, ia kemudian meluruskan kakinya yang ditekuk dari tadi lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku selalu menang darinya, dan setelah itu aku akan terus mengusilinya sepanjang hari di villa. Dia akan marah-marah dan menantangku kalau aku sudah mengejeknya. Sama sepertimu," Sasuke menoleh padaku dan tersenyum. "Sifatmu sangat mirip dengannya, bahkan dia juga maniak _pink_ sepertimu." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, tak kusangka Aiko benar-benar mirip denganku. Tapi ada persaan lain yang menjalari dadaku, rasa sakit dan sesak saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Aiko sangat mirip denganku. Entah kenapa rasa kecewa itu kembali muncul karena Sasuke hanya mengangap aku sebagai adiknya. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berharap lebih pada Sasuke. Keluarganya sudah berbuat banyak untukku apalagi pada ayah. Dan aku sadar kalau aku tak sebanding dengannya. Aku mungkin memang mirip dengan Aiko, tapi tak adakah sedikit rasa sayangmu padaku sebagai Sakura? Bukan sebagai Aiko.

Sasuke masih melanjutkan ceritanya, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil tapi suaranya mulai samar karena aku saat ini sibuk dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Kemudian raut wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat sendu, ia menundukkan kepalanya, bertumpu pada kedua lengannya yang ia lipat diatas lututnya yang terlipat. Aku segera sadar, dan memfokuskan pikiranku kembali pada ceritanya.

"…sampai suatu hari saat balapan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aiko tak bisa berangkat bersamaku karena dia ada kegiatan di sekolahnya dan dia janji akan menonton pertandinganku. Tapi dia tak pernah datang."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lembut.

"Dia kecelakaan saat akan pergi ke tempatku. Dia dengan motor _pink_-nya ditabrak oleh truk besar yang dikendarai oleh supir yang mabuk. Dan…itu semua salahku yang memaksanya datang," suaranya bergetar. Aku diam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ayah selalu menyalahkanku, karena itulah ia benci melihatku balapan lagi. Tapi kata-kata Aiko yang selalu menyemangatiku untuk terus menjadi yang tercepat tak pernah menyurutkanku untuk balapan lagi. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu."

Aku tertegun mendengar kisah sedih tentang Aiko dari orang yang sangat menyayanginya ini. Aku mengusap punggungnya pelan, kemudian ku rengkuh tubuh besarnya yang meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Angin sore di pantai ini mengibarkan rambut panjangku yang juga menutupinya.

"Aku mengerti," desisku pelan. "Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat disayangi. A-aku tahu bagaimana rasanya," ujarku masih memeluknya. Entah mengapa justru aku yang menangis tersedu saat ini. Aku jadi ingat dengan ibu dan kakak, orang-orang yang kusayangi dan telah pergi meninggalkanku.

Ia mendongak, kemudian mengusap pipiku yang basah. Kali ini dia yang memelukku. Menenggelamkan tubuh kecilku dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Sepertinya kami berganti posisi, tapi yang pasti aku bisa merasakan kami sama-sama terluka karena ditinggalkan orang yang kami cintai dan perlahan kami sama-sama saling mengisi dan mengobati luka itu.

.

.

"Sudah?" tanyanya setelah sekian lama aku menangis di pelukannya. Aku mengangguk lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Dia masih menatapku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," elaknya sambil menahan tawa. Aku langsung sadar karena justru aku yang menangis paling lama saat dia menceritakan tentang Aiko.

"A-aku hanya kangen dengan ibu dan kakak," ujarku gugup karena malu. Sudah berapa kali dia membuat aku malu di depannya hari ini. Wajahku memerah lagi. Dia masih memandangiku dengan seringai ejekannya.

"Aku mau pulang," teriakku sebal di tertawakan terus.

"Baiklah…baiklah, maafkan aku! Tapi sebelum pulang aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu," ujarnya kemudian sambil menarik tanganku menuju bebatuan di ujung pantai.

.

.

"Ah…aaw…" aku memekik ringam saat ujung batu yang kupijaki menusuk telapak kakiku. Sasuke masih berjalan di depanku, menuntunku ke tempat yang ingin diperlihatkannya kepadaku. Dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan tempat-tempat rahasia yang ingin dia tunjukkan padaku. Aku yakin tempat itu pasti sesuatu yang akan membuatku tertegun melihatnya seperti tempat yang satu ini.

"Waaaaa…disini _sunset_-nya indah sekali," teriakku senang lagi-lagi melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke di hari ini padaku. Aku berjalan mendahului Sasuke saat melihat cahaya kuning orange tampak di ujung goa yang kami masuki dari lobang sebuah goa yang terdapat tebing besar di ujung pantai tadi. Tak ku pedulikan ujung-ujung batu yang tajam 'memijat' telapak kakiku. Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangku, dia bersandar di dinding gua seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau suka?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk "Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

Dia tersenyum dan kemudian ikut berdiri di sampingku. "Itu rahasia," ujarnya mencubit ujung hidungku. "Nikmati saja."

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

"Sakura? Kita sudah sampai,"

"Ngh, sudah sampai ya? Uh…aku ngantuk sekali," jawabku dengan nada malas. Memang sejak tadi aku tak dapat menahan kantukku. Sampai-sampai Sasuke mengikat tanganku dengan jaket di perutnya agar aku tidak jatuh.

"Hey…hey! Ayo bangun, jangan tidur di sini!" Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuhnya sehingga aku yang bersandar pada punggungnya juga ikut berguncang.

"Iya…iya! Hoaaaam," jawabku sambil menggeliatkan badanku dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Dasar tukang tidur! Padahal tadi siang kau tidur cukup lama."

Aku berjengit mendengar julukan baru yang diberikannya padaku. Mataku nyalang seketika ketika ia lagi-lagi mengejekku dengan julukan –yang entah keberapa kalinya—yang diberikannya padaku.

"Aku bukan tukang tidur tahu!"

"Makanya bangun, lihat tuh rumahmu kenapa gelap?" tanyanya memperhatikan rumahku yang gelap gulita.

"Eh, iya ya? Apa ayah belum pulang?" aku heran karena tak biasanya ayah belum menghidupkan lampu kalau hari sudah gelap. Aku turun dari motor Sasuke dan membuka pagar agar Sasuke bisa membawa motornya masuk ke halaman.

Aku ketok-ketok pintu dari luar sambil memanggil ayah berulang kali, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Apa ayah pergi ya?.

"Mungkin ayahmu sedang pergi," kata Sasuke yang kini telah berada di belakangku. "Kau tahu dimana ayahmu biasa meninggalkan kunci?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke beranda sebelah kiri, menjangkau sebuah pot tanaman yang digantung dan merogoh sesuatu disana. Dan ternyata ada. Syukurlah.

Aku membuka pintu depan dan menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu. Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang lalu menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang tamu. "Kau haus?" tanyaku melihatnya tergolek lesu di sofa.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan kau minuman. Kau mau apa?"

"Jus tomat." Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, heran. Aku tak pernah melihat dia minum minuman lain selain jus tomat. Apa dia tak bosan dengan minuman itu? Pantas saja kulitnya mulus, aku saja iri dengan kulitnya yang bak pualam itu.

"Kau tunggu disini ya!"

"Hn."

Aku melangkah ke dapur walau dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Saat aku melewati kamar ayah, pikiranku kembali melayang pada ayah. Aku penasaran apa yang membuat ketidakberadaaan ayah di rumah malam ini. Tak biasanya ayah belum pulang jam segini. Apa ayah ketiduran ya? Dengan iseng aku membuka kamar ayah. Gelap. Lalu kuraba saklar lampu di samping pintu. Ruangan itu terang seketika, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaan ayah. Mungkin ayah sedang ada urusan dengan paman Fugaku.

Aku melanjutkan niat awalku untuk membuatkan minuman untuk Sasuke. Aku menutup pintu kamar ayah dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti awal kembali. Sampai di dapur aku mengambil beberapa buah tomat.

"Sakura!" panggilan Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Jangan tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkanku begitu dong!"

"Ayo cepat! kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang," ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku yang masih memegang buah-buahan yang akan ku jadikan jus.

"Ke rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit? Jangan-jangan…ayah," tanyaku menduga-duga karena ayah yang masih belum pulang juga. Tapi Sasuke menggeleng, raut wajahnya sendu. Kecemasan dan kekhawatiran terpeta jelas di wajahnya.

"Ibu…" ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa ibu?" tanyaku cepat, perasaan tidak enak mulai merambati hatiku.

"Ibu kambuh lagi, sekarang semuanya sudah berada di rumah sakit. Tadi ayahmu menelepon," jelasnya.

"Jadi ayah ada disana juga?"

"Hn. Ayo cepat bereskan semuanya! Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga, aku tunggu kau di luar," jawabnya kemudian berlari keluar. Dengan cepat aku mencuci tanganku bekas buah-buahan yang kupegang. Semua buah-buahan itu aku kembalikan ke kulkas. Lampu dapur kumatikan kemudian menyusul Sasuke ke pintu depan setelah mengunci pintu.

Sasuke memcu kencang motornya kali ini, kecepatannya hampir sama saat dia balapan dulu. Beberapa kendaraan berhasil disalipnya tanpa memperlambat laju motornya. Aku tak berani protes kali ini. Aku tahu dia kalut dan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya, kupererat peganganku padanya. Kami melewati jalanan kota yang ramai itu dengan diam. Memoriku memutar kenangan bersama Ibu Mikoto yang menganggapku sebagai Aiko, putrinya.

'Ibu aku harap kau baik-baik saja,'

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi dengan ibu Mikoto?

kita tunggu chap depan...Hahaha...ktawa nista XP

buat yang pengen tahu kenapa Aiko meninggal, udah dibeberin tuh diatas...*walopun alasan klasik n' mudah ditebak kayanya -_-"*

n' yang minta Sasuke kencan sama Sakura juga udah ku penuhi *nunjuk2 atas* eh, tapi itu udah termasuk kencan belum sich?

aku ngak tau mesti ngomong apa lagi, smoga chapter yang udah lama ngak diupdate ini ngak mengecewakan, akhir-akhir ini mood ku buat nulis, sering ilang, padahal banyak waktu luang...sigh...pas mau ujian aja, ide-ide pada berpacu masuk otak, ngalahin bahan ujian yang seabrek...yasud lah yang penting jangan lupa review ya minna :) hehehe:P

* * *

Oke...sekarang qt lanjut pada balesan review...

**F.E.P.S** : kepanjangannya apa sich? penasaran . btw thanks dah review chap kemaren, gomen ne updatenya lama, mind to R n' R' again? :D

**Yuki Chynta** : Salam kenal juga Yuki-san :) udah tau kan Sasuke bakal bawa Sakura kemana? gomen ya aku updatenya lama, ngak kilat seperti pesanan...tolong maklum ya, aku abis ujian, min to R n R' again? :D

**Thia2rh** : aduh, klo soal jodoh2an belum kayaknya...hehehe :P ikutin aja perkembangan kisahnya, walopun chap ini telat banget -_-' tapi R n R' lagi ya Thia-san :) #maunya

**Keylan** : Gomen ne Keylan, ngak bisa update qilat, ini chap 8 nya udah update, mind to R n' R' again? :D

**Hikari Shinju** : Hikari-saaaan... aduch makasih banget ya dikau selalu menunggu fic ku...*jadi terharu :")* #lebay..., Oiya Knapa Mikoto natap SasuSaku pegi nanar gtu, jawabannya mungkin di chap depan, tapi mreka ngak pa2 koq :) R n R' lagi ya :)

**Simba** : hihihi...nama kamu lucu dech, ngingetin aku ama salah satu iklan makanan yang aku suka...hehehe:p g pa2 kok telat2 asal tetep di review...#maunya:P chap 8 nya dah update, mind to R n R' again? :D

**vvvv** : halo vvvv, aku masih bingung manggil kamu apa, penname nya lucu...hehehe:p apa singkatan ya? udah tau kan knapa adiknya Sasu meninggal? idenya kayaknya bagus tuh, OK ditampung dulu ya :) mind to R n R' again? :D

**Meity-chan** : aku juga pengen punya kakak kyak gitu o *didunia nyata maksudnya* ini adegan Sasusakunya udah banyak belum? mind to R n R' again? :D

**VhieHime** : aduh kapan ya? tapi benih2 cinta udah numbuh tuh di hatinya Saku, klo Sasuke gimana ya? kita tunggu chapter2 selanjutnya...heehe:P mind to R n R' again?

**Matsumoto Rika** : aku senang kamu suka chap yang lalu :) chap ini romance nya udah kerasa belum? hehe:P mind to R n R' again? :D

**Uchiha vio-chan** : arigatou ya dah suka dengan fic ku vio-chan :) ngak pa2 kok baru review, dah di bca aja aku dah senang banget :D tapi jangan panggil aku senpai ya, aku blum ada apa2nya...iya, nama Aiko dari pen name ku sendiri, abis bingung mau bikin OC siapa, n' aku juga pengen jadi imotounya Sasu n' Itachi *obsesi terpendam* makanya jd lah seperti ini...hehe:P

**Nagisa uchiha** : arigatou nagisa ini chap 8 dah update :) tapi aku ngak tau e-mail kamu, gimana cara ngasih taunya? mudahan ja qm mbaca lagi ya :'(

thanks juga buat yang log in : **Nee-chan Kuw **** Mya-chan, Rei Nanda, temen sebangkunya Nee-chan kuw **** Eky-chan, made-kun Hoshi Yamashita, blue sakuchan, niji-chan 7color, Zhie Hikaruno-chan, haruno gemini-chan, Aira Q-ara Cleopatra**

review2nya udah aku bales lewat PM ya :D

.

.

Nah...sudah semuanya...Finally readers may I ask you to give me some review?^_^


	9. Chapter 9 : Ruang Istimewa di Hati

Halo smuanya :)

Aku datang lagi mbawa chapter 9 ^^

Uhm...maaf kali ini telat lagi ya? aku terserang WB...#okey...itu alasan basi, tapi ya...mau bagaimana lagi memang itulah yang terjadi, mulai dari masa laluku yang kembali tanpa di undang membuat aku sedikit terguncang #lebay ...sampai ke jatah internet yang mulai berkurang T.T

Eh, kok malah curcol...uhm...mdah2an chap depan bs update cpat karena aku udah buat beberapa draft nya...

Maaf...klo ada kesalahan di chapter ini karena ngak di beta sama My nee-chan

aku g mau ganggu dikau blajar ujian ULUM...

Nee-chan...smangat ya blajarnya ^^

yosh...oke...now let's to the fic

happy reading minna :)

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance / Family

**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, gaje (?) typo (maybe)

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

.**  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Ruang Istimewa di Hati**

**.**

**.  
**

Kesunyian melingkupi ruangan putih gading yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, termasuk diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya, aku sangat canggung dengan keadaan begini saat aku harus melakukan sesuatu tetapi aku sendiri tak tahu itu apa. Setidaknya sesuatu itu bisa menghangatkan suasana hati dua orang yang sedang dilanda kesedihan di depanku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mulai benci dengan suasana seperti ini. Semua mata hanya memandang nanar pada satu titik fokus di ruangan serba putih ini, Ibu Mikoto –yang tergolek lemah dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Aku sangat sedih dengan kesehatan ibu yang kembali menurun, tetapi larut dengan kesedihan semacam ini tanpa melakukan apapun bukanlah suatu hal yang kusuka. Hanya saja, memang tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain menunggu kesadaran ibu pulih kembali.

Aku menggeser tubuhku mendekat ke tempat Kak Itachi. Mulai mencoba membuka suara berniat ingin mencairkan sedikit suasana yang terasa mencekam karena kesunyiannya. "Bagaimana keadaan ibu sekarang kak?" tanyaku pada Kak Itachi yang berdiri di ujung ranjang tempat ibu terbaring. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, matanya memandang sedih pada ibu yang sedang tertidur pulas akibat suntikan bius yang diberikan dokter sebelum aku dan Sasuke datang. Sedangkan Sasuke saat ini sedang duduk di samping ibu Mikoto, memegang tangan ibu tanpa suara.

"Sepertinya sudah lebih baik," jawab Kak Itachi tanpa melepaskankan pandangannya dari Ibu yang masih terlelap. Huuf, seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri untuk tetap diam dan tidak bertanya, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui keadaan ibu Mikoto karena tak ada yang mau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah kami pergi meninggalkan _Villa_. Sikap acuh Kak Itachi -yang biasanya sangat ramah- saat menjawab pertanyaan penasaranku sukses membuatku tak berani berkata apa-apa lagi karenanya. Aku menunduk dan kembali ke sofa tempat aku semula duduk di samping Kak Hana. Tapi sepertinya Kak Itachi menyadari kediamanku dan menoleh padaku, tersenyum sembari berkata "Jangan cemas.". Aku menganguk dan membalas senyumnya. 'Kak Itachi hanya sedang sedih, Sakura'. Aku bergumam dalam hati mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri. Dan kesunyian kembali melingkupi kami.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kak Hana mendekat pada Kak Itachi. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu kiri Kak Itachi dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangannya sendiri di bahu kak Itachi. "Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, Sayang. Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi siang," kata Kak Hana setengah berbisik.

Kak Itachi menoleh dan sesaat kemudian senyum khas-nya terukir kembali di wajahnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin,"

Diam-diam aku merasa salut dengan Kak Hana, hanya dia seorang yang bisa membuat ekspresi sedih Kak Itachi sedikit berubah cerah. Ahh…andai saja aku juga bisa merubah ekspresi sedih Sasuke saat ini. Ingin aku merengkuh tubuh jangkung yang sedang duduk menekur di samping ranjang ibu itu. Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba menjadi anggota keluarga karena ibu Mikoto yang kehilangan anaknya. Kembali aku teringat kata-kata Sasuke tadi siang saat ia mengucapkan nama Aiko di depanku. Ugh…kembali rasa sakit itu menderaku, serasa beribu jarum menusuk ke dalam jantungku. Perih, sakit…oh Tuhan mengapa aku jadi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku merasa marah, benci dipanggil dengan sebutan Aiko. Tidakkah ia menyadari kalau yang ada di sini adalah AKU SAKURA, BUKAN AIKO.

"Kau sudah makan Sakura?"

"Ah…apa?" aku menjawab setengah berteriak, pengaruh emosiku yang berlangsung dalam khayalku, hasilnya aku terkejut saat suara Kak Itachi sampai di telingaku dan membuat dua orang pasangan di depanku ini menatapku heran. Ku lihat Kak Itachi memangdangku dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Eh, maksudku ada apa Kak Itachi?" ulangku selembut mungkin, kembali menetralisir emosiku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Kak Hana dengan raut wajah khawatir. Aku menyesalkan diriku yang terlalu asyik dengan duniaku sendiri, sampai-sampai aku tak mendengar suara Kak Itachi yang memanggilku dari tadi.

"Ah…Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak. Aku hanya khawatir dengan ibu," jawabku tersenyum agar mereka tidak mengetahui gejolak emosi yang membara di hatiku, lagipula aku memang mengkhawatirkan keadaan ibu. "Uhm…tadi Kak Itachi memanggiku ada apa?" tanyaku cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku bertanya apa kau sudah makan?" Kak Itachi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak lapar kak," aku menggeleng pelan.

"Uhm…kau tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal? Permaisuriku ini sepertinya sudah tak bisa lagi menahan laparnya," Kak Itachi berkata sambil mengerling Kak Hana disampingnya. Ia berusaha untuk bergurau, menghangatkan suasana sunyi yang sudah tercipta sejak aku dan Sasuke datang.

"Dasar kau ini Itachi, bisa-bisanya masih bercanda disaat seperti ini," Kak Hana meninju kecil lengan Kak Itachi yang dipeluknya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat kemesraan dua orang dewasa yang sudah mau menikah itu. Dan sedikit iri, tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu bisa aku titip Sasuke dan Ibu?"

"Hm…oke!" aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin ayah dan paman Izumo akan datang. Kau tidak usah khawatir," lanjutnya lagi. Aku kembali mengangguk.

Kini tinggal aku, Sasuke dan ibu yang terbaring belum sadarkan diri di ruangan ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin menenangkan Sasuke disaat seperti ini, tapi…perasaan itu kembali merayapiku. Perlahan aku menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur ibu. Sepertinya dia ketiduran, mungkin lelah karena seharian ini membawaku jalan-jalan dan sekarang dikejutkan dengan berita tentang ibunya yang kembali sakit. Tentu saja ini membuat tubuh dan fikirannya semakin letih. Aku mengambil selimut di dalam lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur ibu dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya agar ia tak terbangun. Dan aku sendiri merebahkan diri di sofa yang ada di sudut lain ruangan itu. Kesunyian ini menyebabkan kantuk yang tadi menguap kini mulai menyerangku.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Aku menguap kecil saat kurasakan kehangatan sang mentari menerpa wajahku. Sembari mengucek mataku yang terasa kabur setelah bangun tidur aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Eh, aku sudah di rumah ya? Bukankah aku semalam ada di rumah sakit? Apa ayah yang membawaku pulang?" Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan bingung. Dan tanpa menungu jawaban yang tak kunjung kudapatkan aku menyibak selimutku dan keluar kamar menuju kamar ayah. Tapi sebelum aku sampai di kamar ayah, aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ayah!" teriakku saat kulihat ayah sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasanya.

"Hallo, Sayang! Kau sudah bangun? Kenapa belum siap-siap? Kau tak ingin terlambat kan?" tanya ayah yang terlihat sedang mengaduk kocokan telur.

"Bukannya semalam aku di rumah sakit, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku tak menghiraukan pertanyaan ayah.

"Semalam kau tidur nyenyak sekali, Sayang. Ayah jadi tak tega membangunkanmu," jelas ayah masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Aku terdiam sejenak, mengingat apa yang terjadi kemaren.

"Hey, pagi-pagi tak baik melamun, Nona! Ayo cepat nanti kau terlambat!" ujar ayah mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Sepiring nasi goreng lengkap dengan omelet-nya tersaji di depanku. Perutku yang belum diisi sejak semalam tergoda untuk mencicipinya.

"Aaa…mandi dulu sana!" sergah ayah menggoyangkan telunjuknya sebelum aku berhasil menyentuh hidangan yang menggoda seleraku pagi ini.

"Huuh…ayah! Tak bolehkah aku mandi setelah makan?" aku memelas pada ayah. Tapi di balas dengan mata ayah yang membesar melototiku.

"Iya…iya!" aku melangkah malas menuju kamarku lagi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini. Ayah memang tak bisa kompromi kalau soal peraturan yang telah dibuatnya.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Pelajaran Pak Ebisu di depanku hanya terdengar samar di telingaku. Pikiranku melayang pada ibu Mikoto dan Sasuke yang tidak masuk hari ini. Tadi pagi ayah mengantarku sampai ke gerbang sekolah. Sasuke tak menjemputku seperti biasanya. Aku tahu dia pasti menemani ibunya. Satu-satunya wanita yang ia sayangi setelah kepergian Aiko, adik sematawayangnya. Ugh…menyebut nama Aiko –bahkan dalam hatiku– mengingatkanku kembali pada kata-kata Sasuke di pantai kemarin. 'Kau tak boleh berharap terlalu banyak Sakura!' Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat sembari mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu di kepalaku.

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba suara cempreng Ino mengacaukan sugesti yang ingin aku masukkan dalam kepalaku. Ia menepuk bahuku pelan tapi justru terasa keras bagiku hingga aku berteriak kaget.

"Hey, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ino menatapku heran.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku pendek.

"Bohong!" balasnya cepat. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku menanyakan maksudnya mengataiku bohong.

"Kau tidak serius sejak tadi, pertanyaan Pak Kakashi yang semudah itu saja tak bisa kau jawab. Kau juga melamun sepanjang pelajaran sejarah Pak Ebisu. Dan sekarang kau tidak menyadari kalau pelajaran telah berakhir. Kau ada masalah?" tuntut Ino dengan rentetan alasannya mengataiku bohong. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, semua orang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku pelajaran. Ternyata memang pelajaran telah selesai dan aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya. Aku kembali menatap Ino yang masih melototiku, meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya barusan.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya menghawatirkan Sasuke dan Ibu Mikoto."

"Memangnya mereka kenapa?" tanya Ino serius. Kali ini ia pindah duduk ke kursi di depanku.

"Ibu Mikoto sakit lagi, aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa ini karena aku," jelasku pelan.

"Maksudmu? Memang apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau ibu menganggap aku sebagai Aiko, anaknya yang telah meninggal itu," Ino mengangguk mengerti. Aku memang sudah menceritakan soal Aiko pada Ino. "Lalu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku merasa ibu mulai sadar kalau aku bukan Aiko."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya ini hanya intuisiku saja, aku merasa aneh saat terakhir kali ibu melihatku. Dia…dia melihatku seperti orang asing."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Sakura," hibur Ino.

"Aku berharap begitu, tapi sejak kemaren aku merasa akulah yang menyebabkan ibu sakit lagi."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik pulang sekolah nanti kau lihat "ibumu" itu bagaimana?" tawar Ino. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, cepat bereskan bukumu, hari ini aku yang traktir biar kau tidak sedih lagi," ujarnya lagi membantu membereskan bukuku di meja.

"Hee? Benarkah? Terima kasih Ino Sayang, kau memang sahabat terbaikku," ujarku sambil memeluknya.

"Huuh, kau ini kalau ada mau nya saja baru bilang sahabat," Ino memukul pelan kepalaku. Aku tersenyum sumringah. Aku senang memiliki sahabat seperti dia.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Tok…tok…tok

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat ibu Mikoto dirawat kemudian sedikit mendorongnya pelan. Ibu sepertinya sudah sadar, ia kini sedang duduk bersandarkan pada bantal yang menopang punggungnya, menghadap ke jendela sebelah kirinya yang menampakkan pemandangan kota yang sibuk di siang hari. Tangannya memeluk sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ besar. Selang infuse masih terpasang di tangan kanannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kedatanganku, padahal aku merasa telah mengetuk pintu cukup keras tadi.

"Ibu…" aku memanggil pelan agar tidak mengejutkannya. Ia menoleh dan menatapku heran tapi senyum hangat masih membayang di wajah pucatnya yang terlihat kurus.

"Kau siapa gadis manis?"

Aku tersentak saat ibu menanyaiku seperti itu. Ternyata firasatku benar, ibu benar-benar tidak mengenaliku lagi. Ya, walaupun ibu mengenalku sebagai Aiko tapi apakah ibu benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali dengan wajahku yang selama ini sering bersamanya.

"Kemarilah!" ibu mengajakku untuk lebih mendekat. Aku melangkah takut-takut. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku…Ai…ah, maksudku namaku Sakura," jawabku gugup. Aku ragu apakah harus mengenalkan diriku sebagai Aiko atau sebagai Sakura, diriku sendiri.

"Sakura…nama yang indah! Kau temannya Aiko?"

"Eh?" aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa tapi aku iyakan saja dengan tersenyum, senang rasanya melihat ibu tidak sakit lagi. Ya, setidaknya ibu telah sadar, tidak seperti kemaren yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Aiko sepertinya belum datang melihatku, kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Pertanyaan ibu membuatku heran. Apa maksudnya menanyai Aiko padaku?

"Ibu, bukankah Aiko sudah—"

"Aiko sedang sibuk dengan olimpiadenya, Bu."

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang memotong perkatanku. Ia menatapku seolah mengatakan –bekerjasamalah denganku–

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, iya bu. Aiko 'kan sedang me...mengikuti Olimpiade di…di—"

"Di Suna," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Ah, iya di Suna," balasku gugup mendukung perkataan Sasuke. Dalam hati aku terus meminta maaf pada ibu atas kebohongan yang lagi-lagi kulakukan.

"Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir tentang keadaan ibu sekarang," tambah Sasuke.

"Iya, kau benar Sasuke, sebaiknya jangan beritahu dia. Nanti dia tidak akan konsentrasi dengan olimpiadenya. Lagipula ibu tidak apa-apa kok, mengapa kalian membawa ibu ke rumah sakit segala?"

"Kami hanya menginginkan yang terbaik buat ibu," kali ini perkataan Sasuke terlihat tulus, tetapi tetap saja ia membohongi ibunya sendiri tentang Aiko.

Aku jadi kagum dengan aktingnya. Hebat sekali dia berakting di depan ibunya. Padahal aku sekarang gugup setengah mati. Hey, apakah dia sering berbohong seperti ini di depan ibunya? Pikiran negatifku tentang Sasuke kembali muncul. Tidak…tidak…dia berbohong 'kan demi ibunya juga. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menghapus pikiran-pikiran negatif yang selalu muncul saat aku berspekulasi sendiri tentang sesuatu.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses mengalihkan pikiranku kembali ke alam nyata.

"Eh? Ah iya, aku ingin melihat keadan ibu."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menghilangkan pikiran jahat itu dan mataku bertemu dengan makanan yang sepertinya masih belum disentuh sama sekali.

"Ibu, belum makan?" tanyaku pada ibu yang masih memperhatikan aku dan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Aku bergerak mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan di atas meja disamping tempat tidur.

"Ibu tidak berselera, Nak. Ibu rindu pada Aiko," Ibu Mikoto menunduk dan mempererat pelukannya pada boneka di dekapannya. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali ibu tak bertemu dengannya," lanjut ibu pelan.

Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk menghibur ibu Mikoto saat ini. Biasanya ibu selalu ceria di depanku dan bercerita dengan wajahnya yang cerah tentang keluarganya yang bahagia, dan aku selalu menanggapinya dengan wajah yang antusias gembira. Aku melirik Sasuke di belakangku, menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon agar ia melakukan sesuatu. Tapi tak ada gerakan atau suara yang tercipta dari tubuh jangkung Sasuke. Ia hanya menatap nanar ibunya yang makin terpuruk dalam kerinduan pada anak gadisnya. Akhirnya aku mengambil inisiatif sendiri tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke lagi. Percuma saja bekerjasama dengannya saat ini jika ia saja sepertinya tak berniat untuk menghibur ibunya.

"Ibu, apa mau ku suapi?" tanyaku pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat ibu menoleh padaku dan melupakan kegundahannya sejenak. Ibu menatapku dalam, seakan-akan mengorek-ngorek isi hatiku melalui pandangan mataku padanya. Aku melancarkan senyum manisku untuk menutupi kegugupanku saat ibu menatapku intens. Dan akhirnya aku bernafas lega saat ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Aku memandang ujung sepatuku yang sedikit berdebu, sambil memegang erat tali tas punggungku aku berjalan menunduk memikirkan tentang keadaan ibu saat ini. Ada rasa sedih saat ibu tak mengenaliku lagi, tapi aku rasa sedih itu lebih kepada keadaan ibu yang kembali memburuk. Tadi ibu kembali bercerita tentang Aiko, tapi wajahnya tidak berbinar ceria seperti saat ia bercerita dulu, kali ini lebih sendu dan kadang ibu sedikit terisak. Ibu juga menceritakan mimpinya tentang lambaian terakhir Aiko saat ia pergi, sungguh ibu terlihat sangat kehilangan.

DUK…AWW!

Tanpa sadar aku menabrak punggung Sasuke yang berjalan di depanku. Aku meringis sakit menggosokkan bagian belakang tubuhku yang sakit karena jatuh terduduk.

"Kalau berhenti jangan tiba-tiba dong! Sakit nih!" rungutku sebal pada Sasuke yang hanya melihatku terjatuh tanpa terlihat ada niat untuk menolongku berdiri.

"Makanya kalau jalan itu jangan melamun," ujarnya dingin.

"Siapa yang melamun? Aku hanya sedang berpikir," balasku sengit. Kini aku sudah kembali berdiri di depannya. Menatap garang matanya yang menatapku tajam.

"Kau memikirkan ibu?" tanyanya pelan, mata kelam itu kembali sendu. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mengobati ibu?"

"Entahlah, tapi pasti ada cara. Hanya saja kami belum menemukannya."

"Hm…ya…tentu saja! Pasti ada cara untuk membuat ibu sembuh. Kau harus semangat Sasuke. SEMANGAT!" kataku mengepalkan tangan dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar, mencoba mengembalikan semangatnya. Tapi Sasuke hanya terbengong melihatku yang memang agak lain dari biasanya. Aku 'kan berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Lalu sesaat kemudian dia terkekeh pelan dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menghiraukan aku yang masih berdiri dengan tangan terkepal ke atas.

Sasuke menoleh sesaat dan berkata "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran dan mulai mengikutinya, berusaha menyamai langkahnya.

Seketika aku menyadari tentu saja aku mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Dan itu membuat aku kembali kesal. "Jangan bilang kalau aku mengingatkamu pada Aiko."

Sasuke menoleh kepadaku kemudian terkekeh kembali "Tidak, bukan Aiko."

"Lalu siapa? Apa aku mirip dengan sesorang di keluargamu lagi?"

"Tidak. Lagipula tak mungkin seorang Uchiha mau melakukan hal tadi sepertimu. Ya…pengecualian untuk Itachi."

"Tidak juga Aiko?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak juga Aiko."

Aku makin penasaran, tapi sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut tentang orang itu. Sasuke kembali berkata yang membuat aku merasa melayang.

"Lagipula, kau itu berbeda dengan Aiko. Kau istimewa dengan caramu sendiri. Dan kalian adalah dua orang yang menempati ruang istimewa di hatiku."

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~

Matahari sudah menyembunyikan diri saat Sasuke mengantarku pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku hanya diam selama perjalanan, aku yakin saat ini wajahku pasti sangat merah karena rasanya semua aliran darahku seolah-olah mengalir pada satu titik pusat di bagian atas. Ugh…panas sekali rasanya. Tak ada yang mampu kuucapkan saat itu. Bahkan aku tak mampu memandang wajahnya saat aku mengembalikan _helm_ yang ku pakai. Tingkahku yang kaku dan sedikit tak biasanya membuat Sasuke heran.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Uhm…tidak, ini!" jawabku menggeleng sembari mengulurkan _helm_ yang dipinjamkannya. Aku masih menunduk tak berani memandang wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah aku masuk ya! Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," tanpa menunggu balasan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke aku sudah berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu cukup keras. Masih ku dengar suara Sasuke yang terheran dengan tingkah anehku.

"Hn…Hey! Kenapa kau— Ahh…sudahlah!"

Aku masih berdiri di balik pintu saat ku dengar suara motor Sasuke mulai menjauh. Aku tak tahu apa dia marah atau kesal, tapi yang jelas aku tak sanggup lama-lama dekat dengannya. Jantungku bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan dekat dengannya karena selalu berdegup dengan keras. Dengan sedikit berlari aku menaiki tangga, bahkan panggilan ayah yang melihatku pulang tak ku hiraukan. Begitu di kamar aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna _pink_ cerah kesukaanku.

Tib-tiba suara ayah mengagetkanku.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang berbunga-bunga."

"Ayaaaaah." Aku duduk dan memeluk boneka besar di sampingku.

"Apa ayah ketinggalan sesuatu? Apa kau mau cerita pada ayah?"

Aku menggeleng tapi tersenyum senang, mempelihatkan deretan gigiku yang berbaris rapi di mulutku.

"Kau tak mempercayai ayah lagi?" tanya ayah terdengar kecewa.

"Oh…tidak ayah…tentu saja aku sangat mempercayai ayah. Ayah adalah orang sangat aku percayai di dunia ini." Aku berjalan menghampiri ayah yang masih di depan pintu. "Aku…hanya belum siap untuk cerita sekarang. Setidaknya aku harus meyakinkan perasaanku dulu," lanjutku sembari memeluk ayah. Kenapa ayah jadi _sensitive_ begini ya?

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau cerita sekarang. Tapi ayah ingin kau tahu Ayah akan selalu ada untukmu." Ayah membalas pelukanku dan mengecup keningku.

"Aku sayang ayah."

"Ayah lebih sayang padamu, _My princess_! Baiklah sekarang cepat mandi dan segera turun. Ayah sudah meyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Hee? Benarkah? Pasti enak. Ugh…ayah aku sudah sangat lapar sekali. Tidak bolehkah aku makan sebelum mandi?" tanyaku memelas. Tapi dibalas dengan mata ayah yang melotot tajam.

"Hahaha…iya…iya…aku 'kan hanya bercanda ayah."

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku sembari mengulang-ulang perkataan Sasuke yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Seperti biasanya aku selalu berdebat dan berspekulasi dengan _inner_-ku sendiri.

Ruang istimewa di hati Sasuke…maksudnya apa ya? Apa mungkin? Ahh…aku malu. Aku menutup wajahku dengan selimut _pink_-ku. Aku yakin wajahku pasti sudah berwarna senada dengan selimutku itu.

'Tapi kau tak boleh terlalu berharap, Sakura mungkin saja dia hanya menempatkanmu sebagai saudaranya, sebagai adiknya, Aiko'. Aku menggut-mangut sendiri membenarkan kalimat yang muncul di kepalaku sendiri.

'Hey? Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa Sakura? Kekasihnya? Mana mungkin?'. Aku menggeleng kuat, benar juga sebenarnya apa yang aku harapkan? Itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Sasuke tak pernah memperlihatkan gelagat kalau dia menyukaiku.

'Ya, tentu saja dia menganggapmu sebagai saudaranya, sama seperti Aiko'. Ya…mungkin memang begitu. 'Jangan berharap lebih Sakura'.

Aku menutup mataku setelah lama berdebat dengan _inner_-ku. Dan akhirnya sampailah kepada kesimpulan yang sebenarnya sedikit mengecewakan –tidak sangat mengecewakanku. Tapi aku harus mengambil kemungkinan yang terburuk. Aku tak mau terbang terlalu tinggi dan akhirnya jatuh terhempas yang pasti akan membuat aku sakit. Hm…biarlah semua rasa ini aku bawa dalam mimpi saja. Ya…cukup hanya dalam mimpi.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

kayaknya ceritanya makin gaje aja ya...

Oke...sekarang qt lanjut pada balesan review...

**Mamocha** : arigatou, ini dah update...mind to R n R' again?

**Keylan** : iya...kasian banget...sakit banget rasanya klo cinta cuma b'tepuk sebelah tangan :'( tapi ngak bakal lama2 kok sakit hatinya :) mind to R n R' again?

**Matsumoto Rika** : arigatou :) okey...request nya ditampung :) mind to R n R' again?

**Hikari Shinju** : arigatou :) ngak kok mikoto ngak sampe meninggal kok...eh? blum masuk romance ya...oke,,,aku akan berusaha lagi buat yang full sasusaku pas mreka udah jadian nanti...hehe:P mind to R n R' again?

**Yuki Chynta** : arigatou :) uhm...iya...saat ini memang begitu tapi blum tau nantinya...karna aku agak kurang suka yang sad ending, jadi akan aku buat happy ending...hahaha:P, Mikoto ngak kenapa2 kok, cuma sedikit down...mind to R n R' again?

**Meity-chan** : arigatou :) uhm...gimana ya? ayo ikutin terus kisah mereka :) mind to R n R' again?

thanks juga buat yang log in : **4ntk4-chan, Yue Heartphilia, ****Eky-chan, ** Nee-chan Kuw ** Mya-chan, ****made-kun Hoshi Yamashita, **Rei Nanda,**Thia Nokoru, Valkyria Sapphire, n' PhyMelody-Chan.  
**

review2nya udah aku bales lewat PM ya :D

* * *

oh iya...sekedar pemberitahuan mungkin aku bakal nyelesain fic ini dulu baru nyiapin fic yang lain, tapi klo ada ide yang melintas ngak menutup kemungkinan aku ngapdet yang lain...

inner : kepedean banget klo ficmu yg lain ada yang baca...ini aja syukur ada yang mau baca...

T.T ya...stidaknya ada yang mau ngelirik gitu?

uhm...satu kata yang kuharap dari readers smua...:)

**R...E...V...I...E...W **ya ^^

agar aku tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian ttg fic ini dan smangat buat ngapdet fic ini ^^


	10. Chapter 10 : Pilihan

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**First Love © Agrimony**

**Pair: Sasuke Sakura **

**Rate: T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, this chapter full of Friendship  
**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, gajeness,  
**

**Don't like don't read!**

**I've warned you ^_~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat kedua baru saja selesai berdering saat Ino menarikku ke taman belakang sekolah. Bahkan Pak Genma yang masih di dalam kelas setelah mengajar, menatap garang pada kami karena langsung saja menyelonong keluar tanpa permisi. Setidaknya sebagai murid yang baik dan sopan tentu sebaiknya menunggu guru keluar terlebih dahulu, 'kan?

"Dasar murid tidak sopan." Masih dapat kudengar gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut Pak Genma.

Setengah berlari aku mengikuti tarikan Ino sambil menjaga keseimbangan badan agar tidak jatuh.

"Ino! Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Sakit tahu ditarik-tarik gini!"

Aku menghentakkan tanganku yang ditarik Ino. Ia menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik menatapku. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan," ujarnya serius. Kali ini raut wajahnya sangat lain dari biasanya.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan sampai-sampai harus ke taman belakang, memangnya tidak bisa ditanyakan di sini saja?"

"Sebenarnya bisa sih aku bertanya di sini," ujarnya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di sudut bibir. Tangannya yang satu lagi terlipat di bawah dada. Kemudian matanya memandang ke sekeliling. "Tapi apa kau tidak malu kalau ketahuan orang lain. Apalagi ketahuan orangnya langsung?"

Aku mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya apa sih yang mau di tanyakan Ino?

"Ah, sudahlah…Ayo ikut saja." Ia kembali menarik pergelangan tanganku. Akhirnya aku mengikutinya sambil memikirkan tingkah aneh apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Pakai di tempat tersembunyi seperti ini pula. Tumben sekali," tanyaku langsung pada intinya saat kami sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!" Ino bertanya seraya melototkan safirnya padaku.

"Hee? Apa?" tanyaku yang bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu dengan apa yang aku bicarakan saat ini. Katakan Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke?"

**Deg…**

Mengapa Ino menanyakan tentang Sasuke? Apa dia tahu tentang perasaanku pada Sasuke? Dan sengaja membawaku ke sini untuk bertanya tentang Sasuke. Jangan-jangan…

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Ino?" jawabku gugup berusaha untuk menghindari pembicaraan tentang Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja...dengan Sasuke," tambahku pelan.

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Ada yang salah denganmu dan Sasuke," Ino menyipitkan matanya. Menatapku dengan intens, sepertinya ia curiga dengan sikapku yang agak lain pada Sasuke belakangan ini.

"Err…Ino. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja…hahaha," ujarku sambil tertawa hambar dan berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan yang menusuk itu.

Aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku di depan Ino. Tapi ia malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan masih dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan itu. Seolah-olah ia bisa mengulitiku hanya dengan pandangannya.

"Hey! Hentikan tatapanmu itu," aku menoleh lagi padanya, risih juga jika ditatap seperti itu terus tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah aku lakukan. "Kau seperti polisi sedang mengintrogasi penjahat saja. Memangnya aku penjahat apa?"

"Memang, kau itu seorang penjahat," jawabnya cepat.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa maksudnya ia mengatakan aku seperti itu? Tapi sebelum aku membalas perkataannya ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan cepat dan tertawa genit.

"Iya, kau itu seorang penjahat. Penjahat cinta."

Aku terkejut setengah mati. Apa dia tahu perasaanku pada Sasuke? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku tak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, bahkan pada ayah sekalipun.

"A-apa? Yang benar saja, Ino," aku masih mengelak.

"Benar 'kan tebakanku? Ayo! Mengaku saja," Ino tertawa genit sambil mencolek-colek lenganku. Matanya dikedip-kedipkan dengan cepat. Aduh bagaimana ini? Baiklah Sakura pura-pura terkejut saja.

"_Hell no_! Apa maksudmu, Ino? Aku bukan penjahat," ujarku agak keras. Ino masih tetap mengedip-ngedipkan matanya padaku. "Dan…dan apa maksudmu dengan penjahat cinta itu? Sudah ku bilang aku bukan penjahat dan aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke!" balasku tak mau kalah tapi—

Oops…apa yang telah aku katakan? Aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku. Ugh…aku terjebak dengan pancingannya.

"Hohoho…Sakura aku tak pernah bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke loh," goda Ino sambil cekikikan. Dia berhasil membuka rahasiaku.

"Lagipula, responmu itu terlalu lambat tahu? Bahkan sekarang wajahmu makin memerah saja…hahaha!" Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Rahasiaku sudah ketahuan. Dapat kurasakan wajahku sudah sangat memerah saat ini.

"Benar 'kan firasatku? Kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke," Ino masih terus bertanya memastikan jawaban yang tentu saja sudah terjawab dari ekspresi wajahku saat ini. Aku masih diam tak berani mengeluarkan suara, takut nanti keceplosan lagi.

"Aku dapat melihat pandanganmu yang berbeda pada Sasuke saat kita bersama-sama." Ino menghela nafas sebentar. "Dan juga saat kau selalu bercerita dengan semangat menggebu tentang segala sesuatu yang berhubungan Sasuke," lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa terlihat sekali ya?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hmhm," Ino mengangguk.

"Cara pandang terhadap seseorang yang kita suka akan berbeda dengan memandang orang lain," lanjutnya.

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Sakura…Sakura, kau ini polos sekali sih? Jangan bilang kalau ini cinta pertamamu?"

Aku mengangguk tapi sedikit penasaran dengan pertanyaan Ino yang aneh, karena menurutku wajar saja aku baru mengalaminya mengingat pergaulanku dulu di desa. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Uhm…tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku teringat cinta pertamaku. Waktu itu umurku malah baru 10 tahun," ujarnya sambil cekikian tak jelas. Mungkin ia membayangkan masa lalunya dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hm…Oh, iya. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan," Ino memandangku dengan serius kali ini.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke sering bertanya tentang keberadaanmu akhir-akhir ini padaku. Makanya aku heran karena sebelumnya kau dan Sasuke selalu tampak bersama. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Aku terkejut lagi dan memalingkan wajahku dari Ino. Sebenarnya inilah pertanyaan yang tak ingin kujawab. Dadaku kembali sesak mengingat sakit hati yang kurasakan pada Sasuke. Memang bukan salah Sasuke karena ia sama sekali tak mengetahui perasaanku padanya tapi bagiku memang terasa sangat sakit, sampai-sampai aku tak berani untuk menemuinya lagi.

Lama aku terdiam sampai akhirnya Ino menyentuh bahuku. "Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sebenarnya…Aku…aku takut, Ino," ujarku pelan. Kepalaku masih menunduk.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut perasaan ini tumbuh terlalu dalam dan akhirnya aku jatuh ke dalam jurang yang aku buat sendiri. Kau masih ingat waktu aku bilang Ibu Mikoto pernah bercerita tentang kekasih Sasuke yang dulu?" Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa sepertinya Sasuke…Sasuke masih mencintainya."

"Gadis itu masa lalunya, Sakura! Kau yang sekarang ada di masa kininya. Lagipula gadis itu tidak ada di sini."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku tak punya kesempatan. Dia…dia tak pernah menganggap aku ada."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Sasuke tak pernah memandangku sebagai Sakura. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya, Aiko. Sama seperti keluarganya yang lain," kali ini aku mulai terisak.

"Bagi mereka aku hanyalah pengganti Aiko yang telah meninggalkan mereka. Dan itu sakit sekali, Ino. Saat seseorang yang mengenalmu justru menganggapmu sebagai orang lain. Bahkan…orang yang kau cintai," kali ini pertahananku telah runtuh begitu saja. Untunglah ia membawaku ke tempat sepi seperti ini. Ia pasti telah menduga akan terjadi hal-hal begini. Aku masih saja terisak, kuhiraukan Ino yang memandangku pilu. Entah karena kasihan atau karena sedih dengan keadaanku. Aku menutup wajahku yang telah banjir dengan air mata. Tak pernah aku menangis seperti ini hanya karena seorang laki-laki. Ya…inilah cinta pertamaku dan cinta itu kandas karena hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dapat kurasakan lengan Ino merangkul bahuku. Tubuhku dibawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Aku merapatkan tubuhku pada Ino yang kini mengusap punggungku. Keluar sudah apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Sejak Sasuke mengatakan rasa terima kasihnya padaku sebagai…Aiko.

"Menangislah, Sakura, jika kau merasa lebih baik," hibur Ino.

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku justru menghindar saat aku tahu Sasuke menempatkan aku menjadi salah satu wanita istimewa di hatinya. Walaupun aku berharap lebih tapi aku tak mau berharap terlalu tinggi. Yang jelas setelah malam itu aku justru takut untuk dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke Aku takut perasaanku yang masih kecil ini akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang bila aku bersamanya dan aku akan semakin sakit menghadapi kenyataan saat cintaku tak terbalaskan.

Lama aku menangis di pelukan Ino, sampai akhirnya aku lelah untuk menangis dan baju Ino pun telah basah olehku. Akhirnya aku melepaskan pelukanku walaupun masih terisak aku masih belum berani menatap Ino. Aku malu karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah menceritakan masalahku dengan orang lain selain ayah. Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan masalahku ini pada ayah, tapi ada rasa enggan untuk membicarakan "seorang laki-laki" kepada orang yang berkelamin sama dengan mereka. Tapi dengan Ino aku sedikit merasa nyaman, mungkin karena kami adalah sama-sama gadis remaja.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Ino sembari mengansurkan tisu padaku. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil tisu dari Ino.

"Maaf, aku membasahi bajumu," ujarku tak enak hati karena telah membuat seragamnya basah karena air mataku.

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula setelah ini hanya ada pelajaran olah raga. Jadi aku juga harus mengganti baju juga, 'kan?" jawab Ino melirik bajunya yang terlihat basah.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Aku merasa sedikit lega," ucapku sambil masih menyeka sisa air mata yang masih menetes.

"_That's what a friend for_," katanya kembali memelukku.

Aku balas memeluknya dan bersyukur pada Tuhan dalam hati karena telah memberikan seorang sahabat yang sangat mengerti aku. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajahku. Ekspresinya terlihat mengejekku.

"Apa aku sejelek itu sekarang?" tanyaku ragu. Ia manggut-manggut sebentar dan menatapku dari ujung kaki dan berakhir ke rambutku yang agak kusut.

"Hmmm…sangat berantakan!" katanya dengan telunjuk di dagu. Dan sedetik kemudian tawa kami lepas berderai begitu saja. Mengingat apa yang telah aku katakan padanya, wajahku kembali memerah karena ia kembali menggodaku dengan kedipan matanya.

"Dengar, Sakura!" katanya kemudian. Kali ini ekspresinya terlihat serius, tapi raut kelembutan masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku memang bukan orang yang ahli dalam hal seperti ini tapi maukah kau mendengarkanku?" Aku mengangguk, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kau tak perlu takut untuk jatuh cinta, Sakura. Jatuh cinta adalah hal yang wajar bagi setiap manusia. Semua orang pasti mengalaminya, karena cinta adalah salah satu anugrah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan pada kita. kau tak perlu lari dan menghindar, karena justru itu hanya akan membuatmu lebih sakit," Ino menarik nafas sejenak kemudian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya karena aku hanya menunduk sambil memandang tisu di tanganku yang ku remas-remas hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"Memang untuk kasusmu ini agak sulit karena kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke," aku menoleh padanya. Agak ganjil mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kasusku?"

"Kau 'kan tahu sendiri, Sasuke itu orang yang sangat keras kepala. Dia tidak bisa dipaksa, justru kalau dipaksa maka dia akan melawan ataupun menghindar. Maka dari itulah—"

"Maka dari itulah?"

"Ya, aku rasa jalani saja apa adanya dan bersabarlah. Tunjukkan cintamu dengan perhatianmu padanya, jadilah orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Cinta memang tak semulus jalan tol dan tak hanya berisi kasih sayang antara dua anak manusia, tapi cinta juga butuh pengorbanan untuk orang yang kita cintai dan dalam hal ini pengorbananmu adalah kesabaranmu." Aku masih diam air mataku mulai menetes lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Rasa tenang dan lega karena telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyejukkan dari seorang sahabat yang paling kusayangi.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Sakura?" tanya Ino mengakhiri wejangannya. Aku menggeleng, tak tahu mesti menjawab apa karena aku juga tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan perasaan ini. Apakah harus berjuang seperti saran Ino atau tetap menghindari Sasuke dan menyakiti diriku sendiri?

"Entahlah, Ino. Aku…aku juga bingung."

**Teet…teet…teet…**

Bel sekolah menyadarkan kami bahwa kami masih berada di belakang sekolah. Sebentar lagi adalah waktu pelajaran olah raga dan kami juga belum berganti seragam.

"Baiklah! Sekarang sebaiknya kau lupakan Sasuke dulu sekarang," ujar Ino berdiri beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Aku menatapnya bingung, bukankah dia yang memberikan pilihan padaku?

"Ayo, Sakura! Kenapa kau bengong di sana? Pak Gai Maito pasti tak akan segan-segan memberi hukuman lari keliling lapangan kalau sampai kita terlambat nanti."

"Astaga! Mengapa aku bisa melupakan pelajaran olahraga," gumamku menyusul Ino yang sudah duluan.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan Ball Room hotel yang luas ini. Semua yang hadir tampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Di sudut ruangan tampak beberapa orang laki-laki seumuran ayah yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Mereka berdiri mengelompok sambil memegang gelas minuman masing-masing. Seseorang di antaranya sepertinya sedang menerangkan sesuatu pada yang lain karena kadang tangannya bergerak-gerak ke atas seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Tetapi kurasa pasti ada hubungannya dengan bisnis. Tentu saja, ini adalah pesta yang dibuat untuk perayaan perusahaan Paman Fugaku yang berhasil mencapai target kerja yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Aku menguap bosan, kualihkan pandanganku ke sudut lain. Benar-benar tak ada satupun wajah-wajah yang kukenal. Kalau bukan permintaan Paman Fugaku dan ayah, aku tak akan mau menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang sangat membosankan ini. Sebenarnya banyak juga anak dari para pengusaha ini yang ikut, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Aku jadi tambah canggung untuk mendekati mereka, apalagi ayah bukanlah pemilik perusahaan, hanya seseorang yang kini menjadi tangan kanan paman Fugaku. Aku pasti tak akan sebanding dengan mereka yang merupakan anak pengusaha besar. Ugh…memikirkannya aku jadi minder sendiri, lebih baik aku di sini saja dan menunggu sampai acaranya selesai.

"Andai saja Sasuke ada di sini, pasti aku tak akan bengong sendiri seperti kambing congek di sini," gumamku pelan tanpa menyadari apa yang aku ucapkan.

Dan seketika itu juga kenyataan kembali menghentakkan alam bawah sadarku. Kau bodoh Sakura, bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan Sasuke di saat seperti ini. Dia bahkan tak pernah memikirkanmu sendiri. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang masih saja belum bisa melupakan tentang Sasuke. Padahal dia tak pernah sama sekali menyadari tentang keberadaanku di sampingnya. Kata-kata Ino terngiang-ngiang kembali di kepalaku. Aku masih belum memutuskan apapun, aku bimbang dan takut nanti keputusan yang kuambil akan membuatku menyesal. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengeluh pelan. Tanpa kusadari pandanganku bersirobok pada sosok yang tidak asing bagiku. Wajah yang sepertinya pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Aku mengutak-ngatik isi memori di kepalaku mengingat-ingat pada orang itu. Ah, iya…bukannya dia— tunggu …Apa benar itu dia? Tapi apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Aku berperang dalam pikiranku, meyakinkan kebenaran akan penglihatanku.

Aku lirik ayah yang masih asyik berbincang-bincang dengan temannya. Sepertinya mereka sedang asyik karena sesekali terdengar tawa renyah di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka. Aku lihat sekali lagi sosok itu dari jauh, kali ini ku pertajam penglihatanku agar aku yakin kalau itu benar dia.

"Sakura!"

"Ah…ya, Ayah!" aku terkejut saat tangan ayah menyentuh pundakku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah," jawabku tersenyum memudarkan kekahawatiran ayah. Dengan ekor mataku aku melirik tempat orang itu lagi.

Ah, dia sudah pergi! Mungkin hanya mirip.

"Sakura! Ayo kenalkan dirimu pada Tuan Sabaku. Beliau adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan tempat ayah bekerja," kata ayah bangga. Tampak sekali di wajahnya kalau ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan dengan pengusaha besar itu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Sabaku! Aku Sakura Haruno," aku membungkukkan badan padanya sebagai rasa hormatku.

"Malam, Sakura! Kau gadis yang cantik, ayahmu beruntung memiliki putri sepertimu," balas Tuan Sabaku yang sukses membuatku tersipu.

Sentakan pelan di punggung Tuan Sabaku membuat laki-laki paruh baya yang berbadan tegap itu agak terkejut, ia menoleh ke belakang dimana seorang gadis –kurasa seumuran denganku– yang kini menarik ujung jas hitam Tuan Sabaku.

"Ayah!" panggil gadis itu pada Tuan Sabaku. Pandangannya menelusuri tiap sudut dari ruangan ini. "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku lelah!" ajaknya tanpa menyadari keberadaan aku dan ayah di depannya.

Sombong sekali gadis ini.

"Sebentar lagi ya, Nak. Kita tunggu adikmu dulu," jawab Tuan Sabaku lembut pada gadis itu. Kemudian ia melirik ke arahku dan senyum kembali terkembang di bibirnya. "Ah, Temari! Kenalkan ini Sakura, dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan adik bungsumu." Temari akhirnya mengalihkan kepalanya pada kami.

"Selamat malam, Nona Sabaku," salamku pada gadis itu. Ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Halo, Sakura! Panggil saja aku Temari," balasnya.

Tatapanku seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki putri Tuan Sabaku itu. Aku membalas jabatannya dan tersenyum. Tangannya halus sekali, kulitnya juga putih, hidungnya kecil tapi mancung, bibir tipis itu terlihat indah setiap bergerak. Sangat wajar rasanya kalau dia jadi anak yang sombong, dia punya segala hal yang diimpikan oleh setiap gadis.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu tak ada banyak pembicaraan yang kami lakukan. Hanya terdengar obrolan-obrolan mengenai perusahaan diantara dua orang dewasa di dekat kami. Tampaknya Temari juga bukan orang yang terlalu suka bicara.

"Kau menikmati pestanya, Sakura?" pertanyaannya langsung melunturkan kesimpulanku tentangnya karena pada akhirnya ia yang memulai pembicaraan bukan aku.

"Hm…ya!" jawabku pelan. Tak enak juga berdiam-diaman sementara ada orang yang baru saja berkenalan denganmu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meladeni Temari berbicara.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku mengembalikan pertanyaannya tadi. Dia mengangguk kecil dan menatap gelas minuman yang dipegangnya. Setelah itu diam kembali menjadi pilihan diantara kami.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku bosan dengan pesta seperti ini," ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang tiba-tiba berbicara di antara ruang 'diam' yang kami ciptakan. Dia kembali meneguk minuman bening berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau sering ke pesta seperti ini ya?"

"Ya, sering sekali. Tapi dulu rasanya tak membosankan seperti ini," keluhnya lagi. Wajahnya menatap langit-langit ruangan besar ini, seolah-olah dengan begitu ia bisa membunuh kebosanannya itu.

"Dulu?" aku menyerngit heran. "Memang dulu ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. Agak sedikit canggung sebenarnya terus bertanya pada orang yang baru saja ku kenal.

"Dulu…selalu ada— Ah, lupakan! Oh iya, bagaimana adikku di sekolah?" tanyanya membelokkan topik pembicaraan. Aku yang sudah konsentrasi –memasang tampang ingin tahu – dengan jawabannya agak tersentak saat ia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sangat bertolak belakang.

"Eh…Uhm, sebenarnya aku juga siswa baru di sana. Aku baru sekolah di sana beberapa bulan ini, mungkin belum kenal dengan semua murid disana?"

"Oh, begitu? Tapi aku sudah tahu tabiat adikku yang pendiam itu. Sudahlah kita ganti topik saja." ujar Temari dengan ekspresif. Benar juga kata-kata yang pernah kudengar '_Don't juge the book from the cover_' karena teori itu langsung kudapatkan dalam diri Temari yang sifat di luarnya bak Putri kerajaan yang polos dan kalem, tapi ternyata jika mengenalnya lebih jauh ia akan menjadi seperti Ino. Sedikit cerewet.

Cerita di antara kami pun mengalir ringan, diselingi dengan tawa canda khas gadis remaja yang baru beranjak menuju kedewasaan. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat aku salut berteman dengan gadis seperti Temari yang notabennya adalah seorang putri pengusaha besar yang biasa hidup dengan kemewahan mau berteman dan bercengkrama denganku yang hanya seorang gadis biasa dari kalangan biasa.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Melakukan kebiasaanku sebelum tidur, mengingat-ingat kembali kegiatanku seharian ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku sama sekali tak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ya, aku memang sedikit menghindarinya, agar aku bisa mudah melupakannya. Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku tak bertemu dengannya dulu sampai perasaanku siap untuk tidak menyukainya lagi dan Dewi Fortuna mendukungku kali ini karena di sekolah aku juga tak bertemu bahkan setiap aku membesuk Ibu Mikoto di rumah sakit pun dia juga tak ada di sana. Entah apa yang tengah dilakukannya, aku tak tahu.

Tapi aku jadi merindukannya. Aku rindu suara ketusnya. Aku rindu senyum yang lebih mirip seringai itu. Tadi siang di kantin aku sempat mendengar perkataan Sai yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini karena menjemput teman lamanya dari Suna. Kira-kira siapa ya teman lamanya itu? Apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan?

Perempuan? Seketika aku tersintak dari lamunanku. Aku mendudukkan diriku yang tadi berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada kepala tempat tidur. Sambil memeluk boneka _teddy bear_-ku, aku kembali melakukan kebiasaanku –berspekulasi sendiri tanpa melihat bukti-bukti dan kenyataan yang ada di depan mata terlebih dahulu.

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Apa dia lebih baik dari aku?"

"Ya…tentu saja begitu, kalau tidak mana mungkin Sasuke mau menjemputnya, bahkan sampai membolos karenanya."

"Ugh…Sasuke! Kapan kau akan menyadari eksistensiku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berupaya menghilangkan pikiranku yang kembali membuat aku makin sakit hati. Membuat luka yang telah mengoyak hatiku semakin menganga.

"Bersabarlah Sakura! Kau harus bersabar"

"Bersabar…bersabar…bersabar…"

"Ya, aku harus bersabar."

Tanpa kusadari aku berteriak kencang sambil meremas boneka teddy ku yang tak bersalah."Oh, maafkan aku, My Bear. Kau jadi korban kekesalanku gara-gara Sasuke si Tuan Sombong itu," ujarku sambil mengusap tangan boneka teddy yang kuremas tadi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang teman perempuan, aku senang sekali bertemu dengan Temari hari ini. Dia tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Orangnya sangat ramah, dan tidak seperti sifat awalnya yang kukira adalah orang yang pendiam dan sombong. Dia ternyata sangat cerewet sekali. Aku sampai tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi ocehannya. Eh, tapi dia bilang kalau dia kenal dengan seseorang yang sekolah di sekolahku. Apa Sasuke ya? Temari berasal dari Suna, temannya Sasuke juga dari Suna. Apa mungkin Temari adalah teman Sasuke yang dari Suna itu?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Konoha adalah kota besar, banyak orang-orang yang berkepentingan keluar masuk kota ini. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja teman Sasuke juga dari Suna.

"Ya…mungkin memang begitu," simpulku. Kemudian aku merubah posisi kembali menjadi berbaring dan mencoba untuk memejamkan mata. Aku berharap semoga besok lebih baik.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Pagi ini sepertinya tak bersahabat, hujan turun sejak subuh tadi dan kini masih setia menguyur kota dengan cairan liquidnya. Aku jadi malas ke sekolah. Kalau tidak mengingat janjiku dengan Ino yang mewanti-wantiku untuk masuk hari ini, mungkin aku masih meringkuk di bawah selimut sekarang. Tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja akan ada ganguan dari ayah yang akan mengomeliku tentang pentingnya sekolah sepanjang pagi.

"Bagaimana pesta semalam, Sayang," tanya ayah sembari mengolesi rotinya dengan selai stoberry. Matanya mengerling jahil ke arahku. "Apa kau menemukan pangeran tampan di sana?"

"Ayah, tidak ada yang namanya pangeran. Semua itu hanya dongeng pengantar tidur," ujarku sewot. Pagi-pagi sudah di ingatkan pada pangeran, padahal 'kan pangeran di hatiku cuma satu.

Oops…lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat agar bayangan Sasuke segera hilang dari pikiranku.

"Kalau menggeleng seperti itu sedang makan kau bisa tersedak, Sayang," ujar ayah yang sudah biasa dengan kebiasaanku itu. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Nak?"

"Uhm…tidak ada, Ayah. Aku…aku cuma memikirkan tentang ujian nanti," dustaku padahal nanti sama sekali tak ada ujian.

Maaf, Ayah, aku tak ingin kau tahu tentang perasaanku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti kau bisa terlambat," Ayah meneguk kopi terakhirnya kemudian meletakkan cangkir yang berisi ampas hitam itu di tempat cuci piring. Tapi sebelum ayah sampai di pintu dapur ia berbalik ke arahku.

"Ngomong- ngomong, Sakura. Kenapa Sasuke jarang ke sini lagi?"

"Ukh…uhuk…uhuk."

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Tuh 'kan Ayah bilang juga apa?" ayah meletakkan cangkirnya cepat dan menyambar air di sampingku lalu memberikannya padaku. "Sebaiknya, kau ubah kebiasaanmu itu."

Aku meminum air itu sampai habis. Tentu saja aku tersedak, ayah kembali mengingatkanku pada Sasuke. Padahal sedari tadi aku sudah susah payah tidak mengungkit-ungkit segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" aku mengangguk pelan. Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ayah tadi bergerak membereskan meja makan dan menyandang ranselku lalu berjalan ke luar.

"Aku tunggu di luar, Ayah," ucapku pelan tak bersemangat.

"Ya," sahut ayah dari dalam. Aku benar-benar tak bergairah untuk ke sekolah hari ini.

~~~~~ooOoo~~~~~

Untuk beberapa hari ini pikiranku memang bisa lebih tenang dan jernih setelah bercerita dengan Ino. Tapi aku masih memikirkan jalan mana yang akan kupilih. Semuanya telah kurenungkan semalam, semua banyangan tentang Sasuke aku kumpulkan dan kurangkumkan dalam satu keputusan. Tekadku sudah bulat kali ini. Aku harus melakukannya, aku tak boleh membiarkan hal ini terus berlangsung.

Aku mempercepat kayuhan sepeda baru hadiah dari Tuan Fugaku sebagai ganti sepedaku yang dirusak Sasuke dulu. Tak kuhiraukan kakiku yang mulai kesemutan karenanya. Lagipula sedikit lagi aku akan sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke pasti ada di sana, aku sudah menelpon ke rumahnya tadi dan kata pembantunya Sasuke ada di rumah dengan tamunya. Aku tak peduli, akan aku tunggu sampai tamunya pergi, yang jelas semua ini harus di tuntaskan.

Gerbang kediaman Uchiha yang besar itu sudah terlihat di depan mataku. Kali ini sepedaku meluncur mulus ke depan gerbang. Setelah mendapat izin dari satpam rumah yang berjaga di situ aku melajukan sepedaku ke dalam kediaman yang besar itu. Aku mengelilingi taman nan indah dan luas itu kemudian memarkir sepedaku di depan pintu utama.

Pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat, karenanya aku putuskan untuk masuk dan mendorongnya sedikit sehingga memperlebar celah yang telah terbentuk sebelumnya.

Semakin berjalan ke ruang tengah samar-samar dapat ku dengar suara seorang wanita dan suara laki-laki. Sepertinya mereka sedang ribut karena sekali-kali suara itu terdengar seperti teriakan-teriakan yang saling bersahutan. Dan kemudian terdengar isak tangis dari perempuan itu.

Aku semakin mempersempit jarakku dengan sumber suara karena aku yakin suara laki-laki itu adalah suara Sasuke. Aku penasaran siapa wanita yang bersamanya karena aku merasa mengenal suaranya. Tepat di depan ruangan tak berpintu itu aku tertegun melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…i…itu…bukan kebetulan, 'kan?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Okay, jangan tanya kenapa telat update, karena alasannya hanya satu - V. I. R. U. S_M. A. L. A. S mengambil alih tubuh dan fikiranku.

dan jangan tanya kenapa ceritanya begini, karena aku ngak tau juga...hehe :P  
semuanya ngalir begitu aja, dan kenapa ada Temari? Uhm...sebenarnya ada alasannya untuk kisah cinta segitiga yang akan kurancang, eh tidak, mungkin akan ada cinta segi empat, atau segi lima? huaaaah...liat aja nanti dech, semoga idenya masih bertahan...#halah...

btw ada yang tau siapa yang diliat Sakura di pesta dan di rumah Sasuke? hayo, ada yg tau? #ya pasti taulah, critanya pasaran juga...plak

Oiya, thanks to sistaku tercinta **Mya-chan** yg udah ngebetain fic abalku yang kadang lebay ini...hehe:P  
juga sm **Rei Nanda** yang udah ingetin aku sm ni fic yang udah mulai jamuran gara2 virus yang menggerogotiku T,T

kemaren aku ngak bisa balas review krn tubuhku remuk gara-gara sasu ngamuk (baca:ngerengek + baku hantam) karena ultah sodaraku itu ngak di rayaain sama Otousan...hihihihi, #childish banget y si Sasu...

Sasuke : APA LO BILANG?

Aku : hehe...piece Sasuchan ^_^ VV  
ngak bilang apa2 kok, cuma mau ngucapin OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU #bawa2 bendera putih sama Sasu-chan + kue coklat pait + jus tomat...

Sasuke : Okay karena lu udah bawain gue kue + jus tomat, gue maafin. Tapi...jangan-pernah-panggil-gue-dengan-embel2-Menjijikan-itu #deathglare

Aku : Iya...iya #pundung...  
readers, Mohon_**REVIEW-**_nya ya (bisik2 sambil ngelirik Sasuch...eh, Sasuke makan kue + minum jus tomatnya)

Smoga aku masih bs bertahan untuk ngelanjutin fic ini segera walaupun dengan virus yang masih merajai pikiranku ^_^"

tapi sekarang aku dah segar lagi, maka dari itu balasan review:

Hanny Here : thank you :) mind to R n R' again?

Hikari Shinju : Arigatou dah baca n review hikari san :) semoga masih suka dg fic ini, chapter ini juga masih belum ada romance Sasusaku. Aku juga masukkin chara baru untuk mendukung cerita. mind to R n R' again?

rei nanda males login : peluk2 Rei :) thank you y dah PM aku ngingetin fic yang udah jamuran ini ^^  
ini dah update chap 10, smoga masih suka...mind to R n R" again?

Keylan : Halo Keylan! Uhm...sepertinya pertanyaan kamu belum kejawab di chap ini karena masih ngejelasin perasaan Saku dulu, smoga masih di suka. Mind to R n R' again? :)

Yuki Chynta : Hai Yuki :) eh, masa ngak tau sih? itu loh...tunjuk2 diri sendiri...#plak maunya...ini chap 10 dah update, smoga masih di suka. Mind to R n R' again?

Hinata Audina : Halo Audina :) wah..wah, namamu mirip banget sm Imoutochan ku...tinggal ganti hurup "u" jd "L" dikau mau jadi imouto ku...#plak, syape loe emangnya...hehe  
eh, masa sih perkembangannya cepat? prasaan ini fic critanya lelet. Tapi syukur deh klo beneran suka :) ini chap 10 dah update, gomen lama...smoga masih di suka :) mind to R n R' again?

Yosh, dah smuanya thanks juga buat Red Melody, 4ntk4-ch4an, Haza ShiRaifu, Park Ra Ra, Yue Heartphilia, Amaryllisht, Valkyria Sapphire, Hoshi Yamashita, Eky-chan...review kalian semua dah ku balas lewat PM ya

Thank you semua :)

do'akan aku agar tidak terjangkiti virus itu lagi...n' satu kata terakhir...

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
